The Heat
by MrsDuckyFuzzles
Summary: Bella and Charlie have a disturbing past. In effort to run from what's in her blood, they have been moving towns continuously, until she meets a cool-skinned Edward who trys to prevent her deepest fears from becoming a reality. Twilight.
1. Damned Washer

**Hey guys. This is my first fic so dont shoot me if its unworthy in your eyes. I'm not all that sure about where I'm going to go with all of this but review to give me ideas! I wildly appreciate all reviews so please, do it for my sanity =]**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own twilight and its charactors, but all of the names you dont recognise are the names of my friends and relatives =]**

* * *

**Damned Washer  
**

This is the worst day of my life. Seriously. Having my fingernails ripped out by that grudge kid is kittens compared to what im facing. I look at my well kept and buffed hands at that thought. Even thinking of anything that would harm my perfect nails made me cringe. They were my pride and glory, along with my silky brown hair with just a kink of wave and red tinge.

Today is the first day at my new school. I can't seem to recall the name... Farks? Oh who cares, its just another stupid town with a stupid damned school with a rediculously named football team. This was like any other of the schools in stupid little towns like this. I bet the population is no higher than two thousand. It never is. It's just so god damned tiring moving house so damned often. Damned. Huh, thats my word for the day. The word is quite fitting to what I am.

So here I am, currently staring at my supposed-to-be white washload, completely horrified. Whoever invented the washing machine is an evil assed goat who gets kicks out of watching people suffer. "Damned washing machine!". The whole batch is ruined. My white shirts, socks, underwear... Oh god! I just bought that dress!

"Bella?" My dad Charlie heard my annoyed mutters. You would think he had super hearing by picking up on them, but in a house _this_ small you'd have to be as deaf as my grandma Mavis to not hear every grunt and inch of movement.

Charlie walked into the cleaning room then, with a fresh batch of smellies to cleanse. "Oh!" He looked surprised. I hope he wasn't taking my presence in this room as hope that I would start twatting about with the stupid washer. Even the Bailifs refused to take away the damned thing from the previous owners, it was that useless. I'd had a bad history with washing machines. Everybody acts like its all easy peasy with the one notch system. My mother had mocked me for it. ' A little powder here, a click to the right, and close the door. It's simple as pie'. She could see how condescending she sounded through the look of amusement on my face at the time. For her, making pies is far from easy... or should I say _was..._

Like hell am I going down _that _dark path of dispair today. I had just put on my makeup and I wasn't going to smudge it all up now. I'm near enough ready for school, I only came down here for my...

"You are kidding me! Damned stupid assed washing machine!!' The very item I was looking for is amongst the casualties. My white fishnet stockings. I know, _cringetastic_, but I'd found out an alternative use for them on my current outfit, but obviously _that_ plan has gone straight to hell.

"Bella what are you doing in here?" Huh. I guess I shouldn't be insulted at the utter shock and confusion on his face. He knows as well as I do that me and machines do not mesch."Have you lost something?"

"In what sense?" I mumbled, and then spoke louder "Why do these people always leave behind their trashy washers? We all know they dont work, but what? Do they think they're doing us a favor?"

Charlie had that look of dissapointment on his face I had seen too many times during my moments of frustration like this.

"Bells, please don't start with that again."

Why does he have to bring this shit up? I know exactly what he's thinking. How does this link to my mother?!

"Charlie, _please. _I'm just getting ratty about the stupid appliances people leave behind that obviously aren't in working order. Look at my stockings. Just look at everything! This is like $200 worth of clothes that are totally un-wearable now."

Charlie smiles with realisation that my stress-on is not about my new town and what lead us here in the first place. I'll get to _that_ stress-on later. "I guess it is pretty conked."

"I should damn well say so."

After loading the washer up again and turning a few nobs, (HA! I _knew_ it was more than just _one _nob to turn! Easy stuff my _ass..._) he checks his watch.

"Should'nt you be getting to school right about now?"

I shot him a dark look and then almost immediately smiled at him apologetically. Any mention of starting _another _school just grinds my gears instantly. Whats the point if were only here for a few months? Charlie always insisted each time we moved that this time it would be different, but it always turns sour. Since that thing with mom I can't seem to keep out of trouble long enough to sit down and get my work done. My grades always landslid within the first two weeks with my 'new school' efforts leaving me tired and somewhat bored. I knew everything they were going on about on the entire curriculum, and I just couldn't be bothered to pay attention. That lead to me quickly becoming best friends with my iPod once again, further leading me to not hear when the class was given big assignments. I spent my spare time in my car or somewhere private to... channel myself. Charlie knows this, but he isn't aware that aswell as controlling... _it ..._I kind of practice.

"You will try harder at this one wont you Bells? Its hard enough getting schools to accept you, even with this gun strapped to my hip." Charlie smiled at that last part. Being chief of police in a new town meant instant sucking up by mothers with kids who are obviously well known trouble-makers. This also meant that with the trucks of pot pies and stews we were set for our meals for a week at least.

"Yeah Charlie, I better go grab something else to wear and get going. Don't want to make a bad impression do I?" I added sarcastically at the end for my own enjoyment, Charlie was completely oblivious to my tone. I could tell he wasn't all that happy -but getting used to the idea- of me calling him Charlie, since... Dammit! I said no trudging up that shit today. I need a clear mind if i'm actually going to bother to try and make this one work out.

I ran upstairs and tore my shirt off instantly. No way would this outfit work without the fishnets. I grabbed my frilled silk shirt, one of the whites I decided not to put in the wash last night (_Thank God!) _and put it on. This was one of my favourite shirts. It felt good and Mary mother of Jupiter, does it do wonders for my cleavage with its bustly central frills !. It went well with my black skinny jeans which were all but cutting off my circulation. I grabbed my most prized possession, my mothers locket, from my bedside table and put it on, turning to make my way down the stairs.

I started to crash down them in my hurry. Crashing is the most accurate word because on the fifth step down I flew headlong into the air. I braced myself for impact when Charlie saw my comical attempt at flying and quickly darted out from the front door where he was grabbing his jacket, to rescue me fireman-style. If not interrupted by Charlie, my path would have lead me directly to the closed, three inch thick door, and that would have ended in catastrophy. Instead I land with a flop and _*umph* _on his shoulder before my... defence mechanism, could kick in. Oh yeah, I was definately going to get a mother of a bruise from that one.

Charlie looks more amused than surprised at my little moment of extreme uncoordination, but is fatherly enough to ask me if i'm alright. "Bells? You okay? Whats with the acrobats?" Well at least I thought he was asking about my welfare, but obviously his amusement is outweighing his concern. What struck me slightly was his apparent lack of care towards self preservation.

"I'm training for the Russian circus. My act will be called 'The Amazing Clutz'. They reckon my style is very unique.' I join in with his teasing, knowing full well just how funny that whole scene must have looked to him. My taking it in good stride (ha, good stride, how oposite to my movements) causes Charlie to grin widely as he sets me down and begins to make his way to the Cruiser.

"Isabella." Oh no. What have I done? I haven't scolded him have I? I check my shirt for any holes, but see none. I'm flooded with releif that quickly turns to suspicion. He only calls me by my full name when he wants to either tell me off or talk about something embarrassing. I'm hoping for the former.

"Dad?" He visibly cheers at me calling him Dad. What better way to dull the blow than to get all sweet and child-like on him?

"Have a nice day..."

"And...?" I could tell that there was an undercurrent to his words, and I can't be bothered with the cryptics today.

"I... love you Bells. Just keep safe. Quit the circus, because I will worry all day if you keep that training up." He grins widely at the end, wiping the serious look off his face. Meanwhile i'm just staring. Charlie isn't the kind of person to share his feelings at all, let alone go out of his way to express them. This makes me even more determined to keep myself under control.

"I love you too dad. Have a nice day." He smiles once again as he reaches for a hug. Uh oh. He very well knows how much I don't do contact. Theres still a risk I might... Well he knows. Thats why I was somewhat surprised at his coolness as I unexpectedly crashed into him.

"Um, Dad? I don't think thats the best of ideas." I say quietly moving away from his advance. His mood visibly plummets at that.

"It hasn't happened for weeks Bella. You didn't even react in there. You're getting a hold on your instincts now." He says, pointing to the scene of the crime and then taking my hand. This is exactly the kind of situation I was tryint to avoid. It reminds me all to much of what happened with my mother.

"I know Dad. I just wan't to be more on the safer side, than the sorry side, you know?"

"Yeah Bells. I know." I frown at that. Contact was so limited for me. I was dangerous. I _am _dangerous. No human is safe near me. That's one of the main reasons we keep on moving. Something always makes me slip, and somebody always gets hurt...

"See you at dinner." Charlie breaks me out of my reverie. I'm grateful for that parting comment. My thoughts were almost completely filled with what happened.

"Yeah Charlie, see you later!" I run inside quickly realising that I am _more _than just a smidgen late. I grab my favorite red jacket, the one with brass buttons which looked rediculously like a toy-soldier coat. It tops my outfit off nicely.

I start at the groan of my truck when I turn the key. "Still need oil baby?" I know, I talk to my car. I can't help it, shes far from a beauty, but shes been my safehaven and quick escape when I needed her. This little red chevy can go to afghanistan and back unscathed, its that reliable. Unfortunately the upkeep is a bit on the pricey side, she does'nt get much milage. I follow Charlie's cruiser as he pulls out, as he usually leads me to the campus just before he makes his way to the station.

Sure enough the cruiser leads me to a dismal clan of grey and damp buildings. Oh joy. I look at the sign, and inwardly groan at the name of the gathering of rubble and football team to suit. "Forks huh? The SPARTANS?! Are these people serious!" They are probably no better than Brownies at wrestling! I could just imagine the team now, all lanky and fearful of the ball. Now that was something I had to see.

I stepped out of my baby as I pulled into a parking space in the lot. And heres me thinking my car would be shabby in comparison to these cars. Its obvious that these kids have no more money than I, as the only half descent car out here is a Volvo. I hate Volvo's. They scream 'I HAVE A STUCK UP OWNER WHO THINKS HE'S GOD'. I'd make a mental note to avoid whoever owns that.

I'm more than ten minutes late for school, so I dont bother with rushing anymore. Its better i'm late actually, because it would just stress me out to have to deal with the stares I would inevitably get. All the harder to gain control.

I saunter over towards the smaller of the mess of buildings and see a sign saying 'Home Office". Without breaking my stride I make my way to the doors, slinging my Dora the Explorer bag over my shoulder. (Don't even get me started on _that..._) I walk inside to see an obviously stressed and overworked woman with thick red locks escaping from I guess what was once a bun. It's only fifteen minutes into school now, and shes feeling this hard-pressed? This woman needs stamina if thats the case.

She looks up at me expectantly, as if my very presence had made her day. Shes _that _starved for gossip? "Hello! You must be Isabella Swan!"

Her cheerful attitude disturbs me. What has she been told about me? She looks like a digger. She's the kind of woman who likes to know everything about everyone, I can just tell. Her eyes scream 'Trust Me' while her altogether appearace whispers 'Gossip Hag'. "Bella Swan." I correct her. I live in constant fear of reminder when somebody calls me Isabella in a tone remotely like that way my mother used to say it.

"Well welcome to Forks!" She declares, then quickly gets down to business. "Here is a map of the school and a timetable. You're only about twenty minutes late, but its your first day so thats understandable. Have trouble finding the school dear?"

"Yes." Im _so_ not up for a conversation.

"Well you found us in the end." She said with a smile. No shit Sherlock, I found the school and decided to go around the block to keep everyone on their toes (captain obvious or_ what?!_).

Then, with me cutting short the pleasantrys, she sent me off to my first class, Biology. I stand outside the door just out of sight of the class mentally preparing myself for my first set of introductions. "Just keep it together Bella..." I whisper to myself as I turn to reach for the doornob.


	2. Devilishly Angelic Temptress

**Hey guys. Its only been one day and I'm already updating =] That shows just how reliable a Ficcer I am. I very much appreciate reviews so please JUST REVIEW! Even if you hate the thing, just review. I can't read you minds like little Eddie here.**

**Disclaimer: The Almighty Meyer owns twilight, but anyone you dont recognise is either a cool matie or relative of mine.**

**Devilishly Angelic Temptress**

**Bella P.O.V**

_This is going to be difficult _was my last thought before I reached for the doornob. I took a deep breath as I yank the door open all but gracefully and stumble through it. How I managed to not fall flat on my face is beyond me. I steady myself before turning my gaze from my black boots to my teacher, who seems a little miffed as to my presence and attire. I then turn my eyes to the class. I feel my hands begin to crackle in the heat. _Great start Bella! _I mentally scold myself.

After briefly scanning through the intrigued, disgusted and shocked faces of the class I realise that the teacher is waiting for me to say something. I take another deep breath, straighten myself up whilst squaring my shoulders, and introduce myself. "I'm Bella Swan. I believe this is my first class."

My resolve to look confident flys out the window as the intensity of the heat inside me -resulting from this embarassing and awkward situation- is becoming painful and uncontrollable. I can't keep this much inside of me, I'm going to have to try and cool down or my head will explode. I must look completely constipated by the way my face is crumpling in concentration. _You _will _gain control Bella,_ I chanted to myself. _You will not spontaneously combust. You will gain control._

The teacher see's my discomfort and decides to finally answer me. "Ms. Swan, we have been expecting you."

No shit. God, why is everybody in this school friggen tributes to Captain Obvious? I realised he looked slightly dissapproving at my late arrival ,and I guess what he's waiting for, even though its farthest from the truth. "Sorry I'm late Sir."

He nods in approval to my apology, and points to his name plack on the desk. "Its Mr Oliver." Oh lord, I feel like scolding him right now. So now I can't read? So much for a good first impression.

"Take a seat at the back Ms. Swan" He says, pointing to the only empty seat as if I wouldn't be able to find it.

I'm about to send a few subtle waves his way when I see the stunning boy before me. _Oh My God._

**Edward P.O.V**

I'm sitting quitely as always in Biology, listening to the surrounding thoughts for something to do, when I hear the exclamation of Ms. Rose at the home office._ Oh my! She's got to be Isabella Swan. Look at her _clothes_! Do we even allow colors like that here? I wonder why she's late..? _"Hello! You must be Isabella Swan!"

I listen briefly to catch this _Isabella's_ reply, but, when I hear nothing, I focus more. I didn't miss her reply did I? Then I hear her answer out loud, rather than in her thoughts. "Bella Swan". I then get a blast of what Ms. Rose see's before her. _Holy Waffle Cones! _

This girl is not your average looking 17 year old. I only got a three second glimpse at her appearance because Ambers attention span is extremely short, and shes already ruffling through the papers she prepared earlier. Those three seconds however were enough to make me gasp aloud, causing some of the children around me to shoot me little glances and thoughts.

_What's _his_ problem?_

_Whats that idiot gasping at?_

_Oh! He must have seen me staring at him! I freaked him out! Sheesh Jennifer, get a grip. Stop staring at his hair! _Ahh, Jennifer Hart, my No.1 stalker. She thinks I don't notice her following my Volvo as she pretends to make her way home, but I don't even need the mind reading to see that.

My attention is quickly re-gripped by Ms. Rose's next words and thoughts. "Well welcome to Forks!" _She has got to be hiding _something_ with ditching _LA_ for this_. _I'll check her file later to see if there's anything I've missed. _Typical of that nosey receptionist. She rakes all the files for gossip. "Here is a map of the school and a timetable. You're only about twenty minutes late, but its your first day so thats understandable. Have trouble finding the school dear?" _She looks very rebellious in that outfit, maybe she stole a car to get here._

I listened harder for Bella's answer in her thoughts, but just hit a sea of emptyness. It's like her head is hollow. She just replied with a "Yes." Right then I knew something was wrong. Why can't I hear this girl? Is she human? Is she a vampire? She is certainly pale enough. LA? Its a good cover story, but didn't she think people would notice she had no tan? I replayed through Ambers hazy eyes to see what she looked like. Its so inconvenient how... muddy... the eyes of a human are. In comparison to my vision, its like squinting through a thick veil. However, from what I can see, she is most definately attractive. _Edward Cullen! Did you just insinuate that you find a _human _attractive? _I thought to myself in utter disbelief.

"Well, you found us in the end." Ms. Rose states._ I think she may have noticed that she found the school,_ I silently chuckled to myself.

With a few more words exchanged, I heard Bella leave with the light clicking of worn boots in the corridoor. _She's heading this way_. _She sounds rather graceful_. Then, as the footsteps drew nearer, I listen hard for any more movement. She braces herself against the wall of the class, just out of sight of the door, and is breathing heavily. _Has this girl got asthma? _Then my questions are answered as I hear her quietly whisper to herself "Just keep it together Bella...". _She must be very nervous_. Then I hear her turn and reach for the doornob, lightly tugging to get it open, then seems to absentmindedly yank on the door too hard, throwing herself off balance. She tumbles into the room, but manages to keep her sea legs. Thats when I get a good look at her through un-filtered eyes.

Holy Waffle Cones doesn't even cover it. She is absolutely stunning. Her frame is angelic, and even when she stumbles, she does it with good grace. Her face is heartshaped and her neck is slightly exposed, which is unbelievably inviting. I only get enough time to notice that her attire is bold and unique when she flips her wavy brunette hair to look at the teacher._ Oh Mother. _This girl smells so appetising I am actually wishing for my _mother _to come and save me. I automatically go ridgid in my seat, as I realise I had only caught the smallest of wave of Bella, when she opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm Bella Swan. I believe this is my first class." _Oh_... _That smell..._ Her voice is like pure honey, even more so than when I heard her earlier. She is obviously trying to be pleasant and make an impression. Her posture is now emplying that she is a woman of confidence, but the wild blush on her cheeks shows that however confident she's trying to be, she _is_ uncomfortably embarrassed. _Her posture. Her sleek, slender body. Those cheeks. Those blood filled cheeks... Oh Christ._ I cannot handle this. I'm thirsty anyway, but with this tempting devil disguised as an angel having entered the room, my thirst is becoming too hard to bare. That's exactly what she is! She's my own personal Demon, sent to me to tempt me to hell! I knew she couldn't be human. NO human can smell so... _good... tempting... undeniably lucious.._.

"Ms. Swan, we have been expecting you." Replys Mr Oliver after a long pause. Then I channel in on the thoughts around me once again, having been momentarily lost in my own world. I guess it's not only me that is finding Bella a devilishly angelic temptress.

_New girls got style!_

_Oh great, another one to snatch all the boys..._

_Look at her hair! I wonder what shampoo she uses?_

_!!!_

_I'd tap _THAT_!_

_Woah! I thought Rosalie was the hottest girl ever, but this chick puts her to shame! Screw the blonde, I'm now officially back to brunettes! _Thought the oh-so-charming Mike Newton. I feel a sharp pang in my chest at that, but not from the fire which is my thirst. Is that... _jealousy?! _I didn't realise I was _capable_ of jealousy! This girl has been here for less than a minute, and she's already bringing my human emotions to the surface. The most defininng emotiong I feel right now however, is hatred. Yes, she is definately a Devil. Who is a silly, shy and... _gorgeous _girl to rob me of my self control?! I will _not _let this Devil tempt me. I've worked too hard -we all have- for me to lose it all now, wrecking everything Carlisle and Esme have worked for.

Her smooth voice yet again breaks me out of my thoughts, momentarily hypnotising me when she says "Sorry I'm late Sir." _Edward get a grip!_ She doesn't sound at all sorry, but that slight change of tone in her voice would easily go by unrecognised by Human ears. I miss Mr. Olivers reply, no longer interested in his part of the conversation, but Bella looks somewhat aggrivated by whatever it is he had said. He points her to the back of the class as he says "Take a seat at the back Ms. Swan." I don't even have to look up to realise he's sending her over to the only available seat in the class... over to _me_. Pointing my doom in my direction, she makes her way over to my desk... which is now _our_ desk, when she gasps aloud. _Wait. Is she gasping at me? _I stare into her wonderful brown eyes a moment too long and she looks away in discomfort. I don't know what emotion was carved on my face at the time, but I do know that I was no longer breathing, and the way her eyes visbly became darker... pained... would have knocked the breath out of me anyway. What must I look like, staring at her like i'm completely demented?

Hang on a Tick. I'm not doing anything wrong here. It's her fault for being a Demon, not mine. There's just no other explanation for it! She cant be human, Its just impossible! She glances at me once again, causing me to quickly realise that during all of my inward fretting, my body language alone is extremely disgusted and hostile. She meets my eyes for the second time today, and seems to immediately regret the decision. I can hear her blood boiling...

Actually, her blood isn't the only source of boiling in the room, but certainly is the hottest. The room temperature has risen quite a bit since her enterance, and others seem to have noticed too.

_Phew its hot in here._

_Who turned the heating up?_

_That sweet lady is so sexy shes making me hot under the collar. _Mike is just _such _a lovely person... but he might have a point...

Hold the train. Is that temperature change because of... _her? _

**Bella P.O.V**

_Dear Lord, this is too much to expect from me. _I am sitting next to a Greek _God_, and he is staring at me. For a split second I thought he was staring at me in interest, but I quickly noticed that he wasn't actually _seeing _me. It's like he was trying to work out a math problem thats been bugging him all day. Growing uncomfortable by his agressively disturbing stare, I break his hold on my eyes, to realise just as quick that I'm damn well burning up. If he were to toutch me, he would think that I am an open fire. _If he were to toutch me..._

I sit down, hoping not to melt the damned plastic stool as I remove my jacket. That hardally helps. I can't get a grip on myself, and I can feel the stares boring into me from all sides, but none boring so hard and determinedly as the boy next to me. I turn to give him another glance, in an effort to show him that I am a nice person and that I apologise for my rude gasping and far from graceful entrance, but the look I get in return sinks that thought, along with my confidence, instantly.

Then a fresh wave of fire hits my bloodstream. I fucking flare underneath my skin. _Bella, Bella, Bella, get a grip! You've been in this school no longer than ten minutes and you're already heated enough to set off the chemicals in the room! _I try my hardest to expell the heat as efficiantly and unnoticed as possible, but the students around me are now showing visible signs of overheating. _Fandabedozie Bella. Your cooking you classmates alive!_

For the sake of everyone around me I ask for the fan to be turned on, and Mr. Obviou- I mean _Oliver, _agrees with my suggestion, having turned red in the face himself in this uncomfortable heat. _Breathe... _I swish my hair to my left to make a curtain to block the most painful stare, and try to act on the instinct of breathing, although I know I can go at least ten minutes without oxygen. (I dared not test it any longer, but being underwater for so long really helped with my heat issue, but almost led me to the point of passing out.) Suddenly I see my neighbor through a break in my curtain, shooting even harsher daggers at me (if such a thing is possible). He looks like he's in pain. _What is this guys problem? Do I smell? _I sniffed my hair a discreetly, which is slowly turning from a pleasant strawberry aroma'd brown to a blazing red resembling the smell of burning coals. Then It hit me. _Oh... Am I spreading this out unevenly? Oh No! Im burning the Angel!_

This is obviously too much, and that piece of realisation kicks my temperature up a few more notches, and I know it's only a matter of minutes before I hit not far off damned _Supernova_. I grab my jacket and run for the door, Mr. Oliver quickly blocking my path with a confused expression on his face, asking where_ 'on Earth' _I think I am going in the middle of his lesson. If only he knew how much I would give right now to avoid _anywhere_ on Earth at this precise moment...

_If he doesn't move _soon _I will either go up like a mushroom cloud, or hurt him in order to get the hell out of here. It's one or the other, and this twat is only making things worse for everyone... _

I make the decision to toutch him as shortly and lightly as possible to get him out of my way, as speaking a single word of false explanation right now would cause me to loose all grip on my self control, and probably result in me breathing fire in the mans face. As I reach for his side -feeling my silk shirt is seconds from catching alight- an _Incredibly _cold handtoutches my forearm.

Thats when it all happened.


	3. Something In The Air

**Sorry I took so long updating guys. I was involved with this foriegn exchange programme called 'Inner Thoughts' which took nine days =P. I'm really sorry, but with over a week to think about this then this chapter should be a bit better if not totally friggen awesome.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS AND A BASKET OF BLUEBERRY MUFFINS.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Is unfortunately still belonging to the legendary Meyer, but all names you don't recognise are my family and friends.**

**Something In The Air**

**Bella P.O.V**

_This is it. _I thought, as I felt an incredibly cold hand touch me. _Goodbye, cruel world. Mother, I'm coming with you! _I brace myself for my explosion -squinting my eyes shut, fisting my hands and holding my breath. Then I feel something else happen to me entirely. _TANK-TOPS AND FUDGYMONKEYS!!!_

I turn to look at the boy holding onto my arm, gasping at the new sensations pulsing through me. I meet his eyes and before I know what I am doing, begin to shout "What the FU-" when he cuts me off.

"Mr. Oliver, Bella needs to go outside for a moment."

_!!! _

I'm too stunned to form a coherent thought, let alone a question I am completely _dying_ to ask him. _His voice..._

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sure Isabella can tell me where she needs to go for herself. Go back to your seat." All of this time I am staring at the boy with clear confusion, complete shock, and absolute absorption on my face. How he is not on the floor sizzling like an onion ring left in the fryer right now has got me _totally_ stumped. He just grabbed my arm, albeit lightly, and _didn't_ set me off like an overheated atomic bomb! Quite the opposite actually, he virtually _smothered_ the inferno!

_!!!_

He meets my eyes, which are boring into his face a great deal harder than his boring only a few moments ago, and I snap back to reality. "Mr. Oliver..." _Think Bella, think! _"I think I'm going to throw up." Come to think of it, I actually find myself needing to expel _something_ quite desperately.

This twists Mr. Obviou- I mean Oli- Screw it, Mr Obvious' face, as he steps aside with a "Very well Miss Swan." Is this guy easily bought or _what? _I shrug _Mr. Cullen _off of my arm and walk towards the door as I shoot him one last glance before making a run for it. He looks... _concerned?_

I run for the buildings exit, completely in the opposite direction of the toilet, and make a run for my truck and turn the keys. I mumble the whole drive, and paying no attention to the road. I realise I shouldn't drive like this, because knowing my luck I'll probably run over a Unicorn and become cursed for eternity. It doesn't seem all that unlikely to me, considering what I am and _whatever_ the hell just happened back there. I'm not ready to stop though, so I turn off into the forest, still not paying all that much attention to my surroundings. I decide to quit the engine and before I know what I am doing I run into the forest like I know exactly where I want to go. Truth of the matter is, I want to disappear so damned far into this forest that I can sizzle my little socks off without anybody near enough to feel -or see, heaven forbid- the consequences.

I completely lose track of time, and when I begin to _finally _notice my surroundings, I realise I'm far off _any_ path. _Great, now I'm going to be wandering around, lost and scared shit-less for the next half an hour. _I still have no idea how long I've been muttering and running, but I know that I'm so far away from civilisation now that I can finally let it all go and be myself.

With that, I quickly take my blouse and skinnys off and hang them on a nearby branch with my toy soldier coat, kicking my shoes off and slipping off my underwear as I begin to run again. Then, with a seconds thought, I'm completely on fire.

I slow to a walk, and quickly descintigrate some vines in my way with my finger, only to reveal the most beautiful meadow. _I don't want to ruin the pretty meadow... _I think as I decide wether I should dump all of my heat here, and then deciding that I can't hold it back much longer. _Sorry pretty meadow, a fire-girls gotta cool..._

I step into the the meadow, retracting as much of the fire as possible from my feet, although not totally, and make my way to the center to sit down. I turn to see slight footprints burned into the perfect grass, but are barley noticeable. This is the plus side of practicing self control, although I have obviously not grasped how to relieve parts of my body _totally_ without expelling the heat. I'm hoping one day I'll be able to channel it enough so I can be like that cool lady off _Heroes_ who can shoot fire with her hands. Lazer-eyes and fire-breathing would be cool too, but I think it will be a while before I can do _that._

Come to think of it, I wasn't that far off from the fire-breathing today. The boy Mr. Obvious addressed as Cullen had stopped that from even being a possibility. I ran through the sensations of that exact moment the boy touched me, trying to figure out _specifically _what had happened.

**Edward P.O.V**

I'd seen girls blushing uncontrollably in embarrassment before -such as directly after my brief but harsh rejections- but this girl's face is like a lava lamp, with patches of fierce red creeping their way across her face. She had gotten up quite quickly for a human, and had run for the door. She had gotten up and ran from _me. _There was no other conclusion I could come up with at the time. I'd looked up at her jolt for the exit after getting a painful blast of _O' De Bella _and hearing Mr. Olivier's question in his mind, and then hear him say out loud in a more formal tone, ' Where on Earth do you think you are going Ms. Swan?'. She looked a bit ticked off at that, but then she slightly smirked. From what I had quickly gathered from every-ones thoughts nobody saw the smirk, but with my eyes -solidly and unshakably glued to Bella's face- I saw it all too clearly. _She's smirking? Private Joke? Has she been asked this question many times before? She must be a real trouble-maker._

Suddenly I find myself feeling rather attracted to that idea. _Woah Edward! You like bad girls?_ I keep my gaze locked on Bella to then come to a realisation. Her face is crumpled in concentration, and it is obvious she is fighting an internal battle. She is in utter inner turmoil.

Another emotion hits me. One that I have never recalled feeling before so strongly, even for my family. I want to protect this girl. I never want this Angel to feel inner turmoil again. I don't want the words pain, horror, fear or danger to even be in her vocabulary. I want to make her feel better, to comfort her at times _exactly like this_.

With that I got up to help her leave. For one, I cannot stand being in the same room with her any longer unless I wanted to ruin all that Carlisle and Esme had built for us, and for another, I found myself wanting to touch her, to give her some relief. That was not the only reason I wanted to touch her, but I ignored that part of my motivation, a little miffed that the emotion even existed inside of me. I was behind her even faster than she had gotten to the door, and had then instantly regretted my interference, knowing that to give the support I so wanted to give and feel the touch I so wanted to feel, I would _need_ skin to skin contact.

There were many reasons as to why I kept such contact with humans to a minimum. One of which was because of my lack of strength and speed control. That combined can end with a nasty missing limb for somebody, and though it has yet to happen, I don't want to take any risks. God knows what will happen to everybody in this room if I slip up and commit the _ultimate _no-no.

The problem with this contact however is that I am totally gagging for it. I have never needed to touch someone so badly in my life, and to be quite honest I'm rather shocked at that. _How alone have I been...?_

I begin to reach out to lightly grasp the shoulder of the Angel in front of me, hoping to god -or whatever kind of demon our race had sprung from- that I can control myself enough to not lunge on her there and then. To not lunge on her _ever_. At least not in the cold blooded 'I fancy a snack' way...

It had been no longer than three seconds when I decided to finally place my hand on shoulder, gently brushing the bare skin below her short sleeved blouse accidentally. The feelings coursing through me then were totally unexpected. That simple touch -a gesture meant to be reassuring, calming and supportive- had almost sent me off the deep end, but not the kind of deep end I was expecting. I found my long cold heart fill with lust and longing to belong. Then in a split second the feeling intensified -if possible- to the point where I felt like i would spontaneously com-bust. The heat that filled me was so intense that if I were human I know I would have a heart attack. This girl was the hottest girl I had ever met, and I'm not talking about her looks, though they are extremely striking also. My specific thought at the time had been somewhere along the lines of '_JESUS ON A POGO STICK!'_

If I had not touched Bella, I would never have realised how cold I really am. Such an intense heat pulsed through not only my hand, but my entire body now. I'm still filled with the heat that this mysterious minded girl expelled on me, though the sensation is slowly ebbing. I now find myself wandering in the woods looking for some deer to clear my head a little, having excused myself from class shortly after Bella, wanting to make sure she was alright. The disturbing thing is that as soon as I exited the school building and reached where her car was, her scent was completely cut off, like it had been burned from the air._How could a scent so prominent disperse so easily..?_

I re-think the smells and tastes of where her truck had departed. _No, It wasn't completely cut off! I am an IDIOT! _Bella's scent had not disintegrated, it had _changed_! This thought made me slowly fear for her safety. It's an entirely irrational response, and I'm extremely annoyed and angry with myself for not being so irrational earlier. _What would change such a luscious scent? _I distinctly remember a sweet coal-like mist from where Bella's car had been stationed. Had her truck been on fire before? _I need to find Bella._

With my new motivation for my Angels safety, I run directly through the forest, abandoning my hunt. In truth, I only wanted to hunt to try and obtain the fresh heat through my body -as I find blood tends to do also- but never as strongly and long lasting as _this _completely new sensation. I had made it all the way through the west side of Forks' giant forest by the time I came to my realisation and new plan, and I am now running almost directly through the center, the quickest rout to Forks high school when the smell hits me.

_EYE CARUMBA! _The exact smell -but almost a hundred times more potent- that earlier surrounded where Bella's car was washes over me. It tastes like any other burning forest -trees sizzling and flowers scorching- but an obvious twist fills the burning air. After standing completely still for half of a second I smell small traces of Bella.

The wind switches direction and I lose the scent. I run towards where I smelled the inferno last, and after about twelve seconds of running flat out, catch a clear scent of pure _O' De Bella_. I sprint over to the tree where a red toy soldier jacket is hanging. I finger the jacket, wondering why on Earth Bella's left he coat here. I follow her trail to see her skinny jeans and blouse no more than five feet apart on the floor. _Mary mother of Lucifer..._

A few feet beyond these items of clothing lies a blue laced bra and pants. I can officially say that the emotion coursing through me now has nothing to do with thirst for her blood... but thirst for something else... an _unbearable_ thirst...

I walk slowly towards the underwear and pick them up, feeling the texture. _Oh Heavens... _Bella is somewhere completely bare in this forest. _Oh Shite! Bella is naked in this forest! _I don't need to be a dedicated Crime-watch viewer to understand the possibilities of this situation. I smell for another scent surrounding her trail, but find none. Still, I am far too anxious to leave now, and too exceptionally paranoid to trust my sense enough to leave Bella unattended.

I run for the direct center of the forest when I catch the scent of burning flora and fauna, and within a few seconds find myself slowing towards my meadow. I see flames lick their way across the center of the meadow through the undergrowth hiding the circular meadow from hikers, and I walk towards the vines to which lies my entrance, like a secret door. The door has been burned away, and I eye the pile of ash now at my feet, and look up to see... _Oh Lord..._

**If your review is more than 30 words you get a banana milkshake to go with your freshly baked muffin =]**


	4. None of Four Things

**Okay, here you go tuck in my little NomNommers =] Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I WILDLY appreciate all of the reviews I get. You all deserve those Blueberry muffins XD**

**Disclaimer: Stepharoo still owns Twilight, despite my efforts to tear the Saga from her tight little grasp, so my ficcys will have to make do. If there are any new charactors with new names I have nicked that name off of a Chum and all extremely odd quotes that you don't recognise are concocted on a daily basis by those Chums and I.  
**

**None Of Four Things**

**Bella P.O.V**

So here I am, pondering about what the _hell_ had happened in that class back there when I see a tall figure step into the entrance of the meadow. _Mary Mother Of LUCIFER!!!_

Cullen has followed me through the forest. _What kind of sicko follows a girl into the woods?! This guy really is a freak. _He's standing there staring at me, like he's trying to figure something out._ Why is this putz staring at me...? _I stare harder at him, seeing fear, confusion, calculation and shock flitter across his god-like face. _Oh, I get it -I AM ON FIRE!!!_

Fear spreads through me as I brace myself for his reaction. I cringe, bracing myself further as the time slowly ticks by. Tension fills the gap between us. _God, you can cut this with a knife!_ It's not just the fact that he is staring at me that has me even more worried and confused right now, but it's more the amount of time he has stared at me. I can't bring myself to look into his eyes.

He moves his mouth minutely. _Go ahead, scream, anything! Any kind of reaction is better than this! I don't know how to deal with this!_

As near off a BILLION thoughts and questions go through my mind Cullen is still staring, standing completely still. The reactions that are most likely and that I am actually _dying_ for him to have are from a list of four.

1) Run, scared out of his mind and call the Police and/or media.

2) Pass out, scared out of his mind, wake up, freak out and call them.

3) Pee himself, scared out of his mind and call them.

4) Pee himself, run and pass out scared out of his mind, wake up, freak out some more and _then_ call them.

He is still just staring, a blank expression on his face like he is in deep thought. _What I wouldn't give to hear the scrambled eggs which is his mind right now!!_

This is not the first time I have been discovered, which is why we have to move so often. Charlie normally catches them before they can create any real damage for us, by getting to the Media. Any reports handed in about a girl on fire to the Police are quickly demolished and covered up by my dad. Then, without going into much detail with me, he makes sure they wont tell anyone, though some aren't even in the condition to recall their own names after stumbling across me at my worst. I don't have any idea as to what lengths that man goes to for my safety, but I have a strong feeling that everything his badge stands for does not approve of it. He really does his best to keep this a secret, but I _always_ end up getting myself found out by either lack of control or just plain stupidity. _I'm such an idiot to let this happen _again_!_

He moved forward. _Did he move? _I look at the distance between one of my footprints and his black- impressively looking Italian- shoes. _Yes, only a little, but he _definately_ moved._ Right now I am waiting for the screaming I am begging for,before I completely loose my mind in this unbelieveable tense silence. Then I realised the direction his little shift had taken him. He was moving _towards _me.

_What is that fool doing?! Does he _want _to resemble charcoal?!! _At these inner exclamations I look into his eyes frantically -hoping to find some kind of an explanation- and then feel the surge of emotions and cooling sensations again.

_Woah... _When I look into his dark butterscotch eyes I feel the same almost drugging effect as earlier when he came into contact with my skin, except this time i'm getting it in a more concentrated dose. The feelings coursing through me resemble drugs because an immediate surge passes through me the second our eyes meet -melting into eachother. I'm filled with this new energy, but I am also filled with assurace... this is the kind of energy that needs no controlling -It can control itself. I have no fear of exploding now. Its like I am getting hit by a power-hose, but I'm in no danger of falling over or getting wet. I don't need anything other than this feeling, like oxygen -its an absent indulgence, but a complete necessity.

This...energy inside of me is like nothing I have ever felt before, and I find myself walking towards Cullen. I don't even know the boys first name, and yet he still has this effect on me. _Can he feel what I am feeling? I should be blown halfway across the world with whatever is happening! -_Its that powerful.

I take the first three steps towards him and then raise my hand infront of me slowly, like a delicate, fragile damsel who want's a prince to rescue her. _I'm sorry, what? _A little voice inside my head called Bella calls. _Well piss on the floor and call me Pingu, have you completely lost your mind? Run away from him! You don't know what he is! _

This causes me to freeze in my advance, and Cullen notices, freezing himself. I look away from his eyes and feel all the harmless emotion bubble up uncontrollably. He looked like he was under the same spell as me as his eyes snapped back to reality also. _What am I doing here?! He can't be human!_ Now I'm gunna pop -mushroom style. I know my limits... okay, I don't, but I _know_ that I can't handle this.

I back away from him quite quickly, withdrawing my hand in order to protect it. I look at his face one more time to catch the confused hurt there, avoiding his eyes. I turn and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction, which is a heck of a lot faster than any other human. _Just one more thing for him to freak out about later..._

**Edward P.O.V**

_Oh Lord... _Bella Swan, the girl I have known for no longer than one hour, is standing infront of me butt naked and on fire.

The first emotion I register in me -yes, there is a register, a list, thats how many new emotions this woman is boiling up in me- is shock. After a while of feeling this the next emotion is confusion. _How in the cheese-cream can she be on fire? _She is not '_on fire'_, she is just... on fire! The flames that lick around her curves- _Oh those curves..._

Lust mists my vision momentarily as I try to regain the track of thought I was on only a few seconds ago. _Uhh..._

_You look like a spazzok Edward! _I don't know how long I have been staring at her body, but I bring my eyes back into focus-yes thats right, a vampires eyes out of focus other than Alice's- to see her standing completely still. I wrenched my eyes off her flaming torso to meet hers. _Those bright red eyes..._

An array of emotions that filled me earlier fills me again, however this time with a greater concentration. The intense heat that had filled me once before is more than just heat -It is pure energy, emotional and spiritual. I feel myself wanting to embrace Bella once more, better to feel just how warm and at home I can be with this woman. We stare at one another and I feel as if I can see directly into her soul. I see the beauty that is the fire of Bella. I see beyond the fire, beyond the flesh and see everything I never knew I had been looking for in my comparitively lifeless and cold existance.

Her eyes are visibly changing back to their beautiful and unique shade of brown. _This woman... _I think as I absentmindedly advance minutely.

I stop in my tracks. _Why am I walking towards this woman? _She-is-on-fire_!! _I question myself as to why I am still here and draw a complete blank.

Bella moves her legs towards me, slowly, reaching her hand out to me. I am dying to take it. I walk towards her at an even slower pace, keeping her gaze and feeling the surge of power heighten with every step and every inch that is no longer between us. Is it curiocity that drives me to her? No, I don't need to be curious with my ability to read minds. _But I can't read Bella's mind... _Obsession? Have I become addicted with the mystery of Bella's very presence? Yes, I think I slightly am, but not in the way that she would need to get a restraining order against me. What is it that makes me feel like this?

A small voice from inside of me I thought was long lost called Edward Masen spoke to me. _You like this girl. _

Shock again. I freeze on the spot to realise that Bella has also. _Why is she stopping? _Then I think with my Cullen mind. _Why was she approaching?!_

I try to catch her eyes once again, knowing that I will find my answer there, but she just avoids my gaze, turns and blurrs away. I say blurrs because she is almost as fast as me!

Shock _again_. Then I hear the fast approach of something other than Human, and I brace myself for the advance of the unknown, slipping into a crouch.

**REVIEW! For the love of all that is Twilight REVIEW! I need fuel to continue and this is like fuel to me, so don't skimp out on those reviews either. Every review at 35 words or more get a big waft of emotions from Bella. (The good ones)**


	5. Hot Visions

**Silly little fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this for two whole days!! It's okay though, because here it is =]**

**Here is a little site I found where you can nominate some lesser known ficcys which you think should be known more, or at least have a chance at winning an award =] If you like my work, please do this for me, if not do it for someone elses work! **

**http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I fight with Stepherzz she still refuses to give me ownership of twilight, but any odd quotes here are concocted by MOI and any new names are the names of my buds. This basically stands for every future chapter.

* * *

**

**Hot Visions**

**Alice P.O.V**

"Ahh!" I screamed as Jasper tackled me to the floor from behind. I knew he was going to do it, but I wouldn't want to spoil his fun, or mine for that matter. We tumble to the floor and I rip a seam on my blouse as a result. Today I felt like wearing my new patchy Current and Elliot jeans with a grey sequin waistcoat with ambrosia heels to finish of the outfit. Of course I am wearing earrings, a bracelet, a ring and a headband with it -what's the point in doing things halfway?

"Jazzy! You ripped my blouse!" I moan as I pout the 'cutest pout in existance' according to Jasper.

"Oh love, I'll get you a new one." He smiles at me, helping me back to vertical and greeting me there with a kiss.

"I don't see the point, she wont wear it for longer than a day anyway." Emmet decided to inform him entering and exiting the room again, looking for that game again. This time I hid it, but I can already tell that he will just trace my scent to it.

"Anything for my love." Jasper coos to me, ignoring Emmet's interrupting and sending a fresh but full wave of love and devotion my way. I love it how Jasper can control emotions, he always sweetens my life. In-fact, I have a hunch that his being a sweetener to the bland tea of life might be the cause of my never-ending chipper mood. I love him all that more because of it. Jasper really has changed my life, since the day that I was turned I began to have visions of him, and without those visions of him to guide me, I would have turned extremely feral, like an unstoppable snapping dog with rabies. When the time came to find him in that Cafe, I sat there several hours early, pretending to drink Coffee, just to make sure I wouldn't be late. When he walked in with those pitch-black eyes I fell in love with him instantly. He was willing to walk into a Cafe full of humans and risk his self control just to keep up the facade of being one himself, though he looked more crazed and homeless that an average Human. His self control is extremely difficult, even now, but I felt proud of him for trying though he had no source of motivation. He looked up at me as I felt myself fill with pride and longing, longing to go over and introduce myself to my future. When our eyes met I saw just how lonely he was, and I stood to walk to his table and introduce myself.

"I can feel that." Jasper breaks me out of my memories with another kiss. "I'm proud of you too. What memory are you reminiscing?" He can always tell that I am remembering good times between us when I radiate with pride, because that's exactly what I feel of him, pride. He is my equal, and nothing could ever separate us -we have forever.

"I'm thinking of our future, our past, and our forever." I whisper as I lean in for a more passionate kiss. "That first time we met, that deep Southern accent." That accent was so adorable, but now it has faded away, taking none of my affection away with it however. I will love Jasper no-matter what accent he has.

"Give me a break guys." Emmet booms into the room once again, this time with a little plastic guitar and an X-box DVD._ Here we go again..._

_"_Emmet I don't think Alice wants to play." Jasper chuckles, turning to Emmet who is plugging in the latest _Guitar Hero, extreme edition _in. He would normally be insisting on the whole rock band version, but Rosalie has gone Hunting with Esme for some 'girl time' as she likes to put it. I was invited, but I hate wasting any second of my forever with Jasper. Add the fact that last time he played he forgot about how strong he actually is and he crushed the drum-set into rubble, much to the amusement of Jasper and I.

"Alice? Maybe you _do_ want to play?" Jasper can feel amusement and joy in my emotions once again and is linking it to the offer of playing that silly game with Emmet.

"I wouldn't mind playing, but the bit I _do_ mind is the nagging." I direct the last part towards Emmet.

"Well you always cheat! I can see you do it -your eyes clouding over and never moving across the screen like normal eyes do! You haze out and I can see it!" Emmet gets a little irritated at me using my powers at guitar hero. _What's the point in having a gift like this if I don't use it to whoop Emmet? _He always loves to win, and I always love to make him try. "You memorise the whole song before you even hear the first beat. How's a guy s'posta win against that!"

"Okay, I promise not to do it this time." I say as I reach for the guitar.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because Emmet, If not then I will be forced to throw down with you and I will win, so I just saved you a beating." I directed behind me. I heard a grunt and a sigh as Emmet moved to stand next to me. I raise my eyebrow at him as the song begins.

"I don't want you going all hazy." He informs me. _Great, now I can't be trusted._

"Em, give her a break she gave you her word." Jasper reasons with him. I honestly don't understand Emmet's trust issue. It might not be a trust issue exactly, maybe more of an issue with loosing unfairly, or just loosing at all. Emmet stayed put as the first chords made their way across the screen. Then I saw it.

"She's doing it right now!!" Emmet moans, huffing in irritation. "So much for your_ word _Alice." I was too horrified at what I was seeing to defend myself from his accusations.

_**Alice's Visions**_

_Edward is running through the forest with a look of confusion, irritation and frustration on his face. His head whips towards something as he grinds to a halt. He run's towards whatever draws him. He slows to a walk as he sees underwear at his feet. He walks into a meadow and meets the gaze of a girl on fire._

_She explodes into a mushroom cloud._

_Everything and everyone is on fire._

_########_

_Edward is running through the forest. He turns his head and runs towards the pile of underwear. He walks into the meadow. He meets the gaze of a girl on fire._

_He is hit by a wave of heat and is now on the floor as a pile of ashes._

_########_

_Edward is running through the forest. He turns his head and runs towards the pile of underwear. He walks into the meadow. He meets the gaze of a girl on fire._

_She holds his gaze and runs to kiss him. Her flames die down completely upon contact, revealing her as being naked._

_########_

_Edward is running through the forest. He turns his head and runs towards the pile of underwear. He walks into the meadow. He meets the gaze of a girl on fire._

_They both hold the gaze willingly, advancing slowly towards one another. The girl stops and runs in the opposite direction._

_**End of Visions**_

"ALICE!!" Jasper shouts, gripping my arms and shaking me as my vision ends. I look around to find myself on the Sofa with Emmet, Esme and Rosalie at my sides.

"Alice, love. What happened? You were screaming so loud!" Esme embraces me to then look at my face thoroughly for a reaction or answer. _There are no words..._

A standard vision only lets me see, but this one let me feel. I felt the intense burning of the whole town of forks. I felt the wave of heat as it hit Edward and turned him into a pile of ash instantly. I felt the pull their gaze held.

Everybody is still looking at me waiting for an answer "Guess you win that round Em" I joke with a half smile to help lighten the mood. Jasper is having none of it.

"Alice, what did you see!" There is agony on my lovers face, and I realise that he must have felt the pain too, and is feeling even more worse because of my screaming. I pull him in for a hug, trying to concentrate on feeling supportive and calm.

"Everybody its okay. I just saw Edward in a meadow." They look very confused now.

"Is that all? Why would you scream like that if he were just in a meadow?" Rosalie asks me as if I am completely bonkers. She is far from tactful.

"Rose he wasn't alone you dumb-ass." I direct at her. _Wow, is this me cranky and aggrivated? "_Sorry Rose, guess that mixing bowl of a vision messed me up a bit."

"It's okay Al. Wait, mixing bowl? More than one vision?!" I have never had more than one vision at a time. They normally space out in order for my brain and eyesight to readjust, but this was all bombarded on me at once.

"Yeah. It was four actually" Everybody looks at me in shock. "First it was of Forks blown to bits, then it changed to Edward as a pile of ashes..." They are totally shocked now. I don't need to be Jasper to feel it or be Edward to hear the '!!!' going through their minds.

"Alice, is Edward alright?!" Esme chimes in.

"It's okay Esme, that one didn't stick. Its like the strongest case of indecision or unpredictable behaviour ever. The next thing that happened was him snogging a girls face off, and the last was of her running away."

They are totally reeling from my explanations, no doubt just brimming with questions for me, but I need to see Edward myself as assurance, I don't even trust my own abilities anymore. _Never _has a vision been so vivid and confusing.

"I need to go see Edward for a while, to figure out what the hell he did to make that happen." I explained as I walked quickly to the door, giving Jasper's hand a final squeeze before letting go to find Edward. He should still be there, frozen on the spot gaping at the meadow.

-----------------------

I run towards the smell of burnt flora and fauna, and catch Edwards scent mixed in with it. I hear a small but gradually building growl and see him straighten out of his crouch as I appear into his line of sight. "What a way to treat your sister!" I bellow, despite my knowing that he can hear me well enough if I whisper. I walk the rest of the distance towards him, knowing that he has no intention of answering me and I phrase my question "Edward, what the hell was all of that?" He's turns his gaze from me to finger the burnt vines at the entrance to the meadow I saw earlier. _Is he pouting? "Edward!" _I moan.

"Alice, I don't know..." _Edward lost for words? Uh-oh._

"Well whatever did happen, It was mind-boggling to say the least... and it hurt like an outbreak of herpes_."_

_"_What do you mean it hurt?" He asked, turning towards me showing me his full attention.

"I mean that whatever you or _that girl _did or decided not to do, I felt every possible outcome. Ask Jazzy I was screaming my head off at the pain." Edward walks over to embrace me, like I knew he would.

"Alice I'm sorry. I honestly don't have a clue what happened."

"Well you can get to your attempt at explaining later because I have a question to ask." His face sours and cringes, a look I rarely see from Edward. "Does she know about us?" Silence. He goes back to fingering the vines and then turns his attention to the ground. Footprints are burnt into the grass leading into the meadow, and a hole in the shape of a petite teenage girl accompanies the prints on the other side, marking her escape point.

"I don't know." He finally answers.

"Edward, we need to find out what she knows... what she is... -do you realise how close you were to becoming a pile of burning cinders?" I added the last part with a motherly tone.

"I was hoping you knew that. Alice how is this even possible?!" He shouts in heated frustration at me.

"Hey back off there mind-boy, can't you just pluck that answer right out of lil miss bonfires head?"

"No, thats the problem. I can't hear her" He says calculatingly, trying to figure out how such a thing is even possible no doubt.

"Okay Edderz, lets think this thing out. That girl-"

"Bella" He corrects me.

"_Bella Swan?! The Chief of Police's daughter? _Wowzers. Anyways, she is able to walk around on fire. From what my visions showed she is the most indecisive person in the world and that makes her a ticking time bomb."

"Alice what do we say to the family?" He asks me pleadingly. We all know that even the possibility of a Human knowing what we are is warrant enough for another move, if not...annihilation... of that Human. They just can't be allowed to live if they knew, it's the most important of our laws -never spill the beans.

"Exactly-" Edward interrupts my thoughts. "- that is why I propose we don't tell them, at least until we are sure." I nod my head at this.

_Edward I don't want this girl to die anymore than you do, in-fact I felt how much you want her in existence. _I smiled with the thought.

"Yeah, yeah Alz, whatever you say, because _you_ are the soothsayer of the family." He huffs with extreme sarcasm.

_No need to pretend around me brother, but I will back off none-the-less._ "Lets go back home, make up some jargon."

"Can you handle your guilt towards lying to Jasper?" He asks me questioningly. He knows as well as I do that I am an open book when it comes to emotions -I just bask in them with Jazzy and I being together almost constantly.

"Yes, but it's not lying. I will ask him to not question my emotions, and I don't need my power to know that he will do anything for me." _Which reminds me, I need a new blouse..._

"Typical Alice, no-matter what the situation you always link it back to shopping. Nice blouse by the way." He grins at me as we begin to run for the house.

"Oh ha-ha! Race you brain-station!"

* * *

**So how am I doing? If you have a suggestion to make or just feel like praising me (=D) then press this button -it wont hurt!**

**V**


	6. Superwoman

**Okay my little NomNommers, here it is. Please vote for me on the compotition posted on my site! Nominate me guys!**

**Disclaimer: Here's the story; I threatened Stephanie with Chinese water torture, but she still won't give me the rights to the Saga. I think I am going to give up. All in all it's still Stephanies Saga... little wench!

* * *

**

**Superwoman**

**Bella P.O.V**

_This is too much!_ Of all possibilities of reactions when somebody catches me in the act_, I_ am now the one running - not a turn of events I was expecting. It's not that I felt unsafe or troubled by his presence... hell I didn't even feel all that awkward,... but I wish he had done _something._

_That's why you ran Bella you bell-end. he did do something. _Yes, he did do something -something extremely unexpected and risky and thoughtless and undeniably dangerous and... desired. My body craved his touch -correction, _craves_. I can still feel the subtle pleasant sting that his skin brought to my shoulder, still feel that gaze that both incapacitated and stunned me so. _Those eyes..._

I snap out of it as I reach the forest end, which is conveniently directly oposite of our current housing. I'm glad Charlie let me help in choosing this one, after all it is tiring to make the journeys required to safely reach an uninhabited area. Three houses ago, in Seattle, I had found the most beautiful lake and every time I wanted some alone time I would gladly walk there, rain or shine. It had become and still remains my favourite place in the world, though I shall never return. We had been there for about three months when Charlie and I had another arguement about who should have the finger pointed at about mum, and I went off to cool down. I swear I thought nobody was there when I... I...

_"DAMN!" _I exclaim almost silently as I realise that my clothes are not with me, they are back _there_, with good Ol' Mr. Tingle -an appropriate name I've given him, concidering the sensations he flares in me and since I still don't know his real one. _How in crackerjacks can I get to the front door without being seen? _

I pondered my options

Option 1) Go back for my clothes, I'm not rich after-all and I don't want to be naked any longer than I have to. I ponder that option and decide I'm way too tired, a hazard of being able to run ungodly fast -sure I go quicker, but I burn my energy quicker too.

Option 2) Make a run for the house right now. I still have a little bit of juice left, so I may just appear as a red glow across the street... _but will that catch someones eye?_

Option 3) Wait it out until Charlie gets home, shout out to him, and he can start with the normal procedure to get me calmed down. I would normally choose this option... but I'm beginning to calm down anyway and I don't want to be butt naked on the edge of the forest infront of my house.

With my decision to brave the street alone I run with all I have left to my front door. It's a collection of about ... meters, but it doesn't take long for people to notice a fast flying fireball. I bet they are looking at the sky right now thinking that the apocolypse has come in the form of freaky sideways-shooting meteors. I make it to the house within seconds and quickly turn the handle hoping to God that Charlie has forgotten to lock the door again. He seems to think that being a police officer means that people wont even _think_ about breaking in, but when I remind him of those who we have been running from, he gravely agrees with me and promises he will try to remember to lock the door. God help us if one of them got in...

"Yes!" I whisper to God in praise. _So you decided to be a little nice to me today, eh big guy? _I run inside and dash to my room at a more human speed and plop on my bed to quickly stand again remembering that my quilts aren't fireproof. I walk to the shower and turn on the shower on to the coldest it could go and hold my breath bracing for the unbeleivable pain that always overtakes me when cold water hits me at my raw stage rapidy. I swear, it actually feels like a newly admitted burns victim chucked in a pool in the middle of a snow storm... or I would think that is what it feels like, I haven't had the pleasure of going through _that _yet.

A muffled scream fills the bathroom as I enter the shower quickly. Charlie knows how much it hurts when I have an ice cold shower such as this after a heated moment, and I can tell that knowing makes it all the more harder for him to keep it together. The poor man does so much for me and he must be sacrificing his sanity for my safety along with everything else he does for me. When I tried to ease myself into the shower about a year ago now, he knocked on the bathroom door and said something strongly along the lines of _"Bella hunny, It's like ripping off a bandade... don't make it last longer than it has to." _The way he said that forced me to promise myself that I will keep all of my screams hidden from that day forward. The pain in my fathers voice made it obvious that It was ripping him apart, and he obviously can't handle the pain any more than I can. I developed a mantra that I force to work each time I have to do this. _Do it for Charlie, Do it for mum. _It's far from a genious mantra, but it works all the same.

_Jesus, that hurts like a bitch! _I cringe out of the shower feeling a sting all over my body, but now I am no threat to the surrounding flammable objects -_Mission Accomplised_. I slip on my superman pyjamas and ease onto the bed, closing my eyes thinking _Oh what a day..._

The sound of a slamming door fills my ears as I snap my eyes open, followed by Charlie calling my name in panic. I sit up like a shot. "Bella?!" He sounds... _concerned?_ _Have they found us!_ Turning my eyes to the small prints in the carpet, I exhale in relief at realising that he is most likely shouting because of the marks across the floor. _Forgot to take it off my feet... _There are perfect Bella sized footprints on the carpet, no doubt leading up the stairs to my room. _No wonder Charlie sounds concerned. _I stare at the prints and feel the geatest sense of Deja Vu. My mind is wanting to replay a memory, but I just cant seem to find whatever experience I know I have had before.

Charlie raps on the door -well pretty rapidly- and calls "Bella, are you okay?" I stand from out of my kneel to open the door and let him in, feeling great pangs of pain and regret in my heart as I catch his expression. _I'm such an idiot, he obviously thought the worst. _I waste no time in reassuring him of my safety, but think twice. _Am I really safe?_

_"_Charlie it's okay now. Sorry about the carpet." I try to shut the door and return to my bed, but he sticks his foot in the door looking at me as if saying _"As if i'm gunna let you leave it at that!"_

"Bella! What happened?!" He looks at me incredilously like I am mad for trying to dismiss this. "What did those kids do to you?" He adds, pushing open the door causing me to tumble backwards onto my bed.

"Dad they didn't do anything... I didn't really give them a chance to."

An agonising fear fills his eyes and I reach over to touch his shoulder - a safe enough action concidering my shower and him wearing at least three layers. I know what he is thinking, but its not time yet. "Dad, it's okay it's not that."

A tear rolls down his face, the first tear I have seen him shed since mother died. "Okay." He exhails heavily, loosing all of the tension I now realise had taken his body, and asks me "What did happen then Bells?".

Do I tell him the truth? He would surely apply for an immediate transfer, and I don't even want to think of what he would do to Cullen. _Ol' Mr. Tingle, he's innocent in all of this. _I find myself feeling the tingle again on my shoulder, a small sensational tingle, like I had been massaged there or caressed in that specific spot, as soon as I think of my name for him. He truely lives up to his name, it's like his hand is still on my shoulder, like just by lightly brushing the skin there made the spot his and his alone. Charlie places his hand on my shoulder to bring me back from my realisation, but the action doesn't exactly feel wrong... just not right... It's not his hand that belongs there.

"Bella I'm dying here." He says with a forced smile.

"I got a little... carried away in my first lesson... and I sorta... ran out_." _It all comes out in a rush now. "I ran to the car and drove to the forest and then I just burst out there. I swear nobody suspected a thing!"_ Brace yourself for impact Bella. _

"Is that all?" Charlie asks incredulously, sitting up completely straight. "You just ran out of class and wen't to the woods." He calrifiys with a grin now, one that looks rather genuine.

"Yeah -why are you smiling?" This is not the reaction of most parents, but then again we are no normal family.

"Well obviously you managed to control yourself enough to get away. Bella you are amazing." He hugs me sending warmth through my system, but I accept the hug feeling a little comfort in the action myself. "Bella..." He adds letting go of me but keeping his hand on my shoulders to press his point. "Your mother-" I cringe at the mention of her, feeling all of my previous comfort dissapear entirely. "-hang on there Bells -she was never as blessed with self control as you. She wouldn't have even made it to the car, but you... I'm proud of you Bell, you're really trying." _Did he just choke with a sob? Screw safety, this man needs a real hug. _I lean over and place my arms around his waist, concentrating on controlling myself the whole time, and frettin wether I am doing this _hug thing _right, It's been that long. Charlie returns the hug, shock on his face, all worries forgotten, presumably concentrating on the feel of our contact. By starving myself of it, I have also starved him, and now he is lapping it up.

As I pull away and see a frown haunt his features and I giggle, placing a finger on his forhead, smoothing out his frown lines. "Dad, it's not like this is a goodbye hug."

He mumbles "I know, but It might as well be." Confusion and frustration fills my face. _He just said he's proud of me, and now he has little faith. Make up your mind!_

_"_Stop jumping the gun!" He smiles at me, then frowns again. "I mean that you probably wont hug me again for a while."

"Your right." It's not like I can say any different -I refuse to risk his health for a little cuddle. "I will try to make it more often though..." I add, not wanting to see his frown deepen further.

"Okay Bells, I would appreciate that. A little contact might do you some good too... familurise yourself I mean." He says, standing up before reaching for my door. "Um... dinner?" He adds hopefully.

"I'll make us some pasta in a minute." I smile at him, knowing just how badly he cooks and exactly how much he loves it when I cook for him. I have only had a few tastes of the Charlie cuisine, but I don't desire to try it further. Some people are born for the kitchen while others are born to stay away.

As soon as Charlie has left I let the shock and fear fill my face. _I can't believe I just lied to my Dad!! _NEVER, would I lie to him. He is the only reason I haven't off'd myself yet, the only reason that _they_ haven't gotten to me to do the job themselves... yet. I say yet because they can find us anywhere, no matter how well we hide what we are and although he wishes to believe otherwise, Charlie knows it too. Several questions roll across my mind like an electrical scroller.

_What am I going to do about them? _-they will be coming soon.

_What am I going to do about this?_ -I'm still not in enough control to last one simple lesson at school.

_What am I going to do about Cullen?_ -he has such a strange affect on me.

_What am I going to do about this bloody tingling?! _I rub my shoulder, becoming irritated by the remaining tingle. _What wont it just go away?! This is ridiculous._

I get up and walk downstairs to make Charlie dinner, still in my Superman Jamma's. He smiles at my entrance in the kitchen, giving me an amused look as if to say _'bit early for superman isnt it?' _but doesn't actually phrase his question aloud. These are my favourite pyjama's and whenever something goes wrong on a day just like this one- _minus the tingly effect- _I would stick them on. It makes me laugh because I am the closest thing to superman on this planet, but I would prefer to be adresed as Superwoman if I used my powers for good, I'm one of those people, yeah. I mean, I can't begin to imagine anything more off human than me, nomatter what scientists have been prodding around with in someones blood stream hoping for flying or invisibility to develop.

I smile in return for Charlie and make dinner - Spaghetti Bolognaise. The rest of the day goes by rather quickly, with me poking the little odd balls of meat and not really paying any attention to the flavor, and my mind kept swaying back to that moment in the meadow. _Was there a moment? _After a few hours of debating with myself I go up to my room to sleep and I finally answer my own question.

_Yes, there was undoubtably a moment, but I can't let it happen again. Anything or anyone that can cause such a reaction in me is dangerous, making me dangerous to them. _I close my eyes at the last part of my promise to myself. _Tomorrow, I shall not register his existance.

* * *

_

**REVIEW! It's really not that hard guys. I need motivation to continue! BTW a BIG ASS thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far =] I appreciate it SO much.**_  
_


	7. Dreams, Lazers And A Sunset

**Here you go my little NomNommers. I am honestly chuffed to bits at the trafficking I am getting lately. All of the reviews make me smile so much XD**

**Disclaimer: She just wont give it up guys. Twilight belongs to Meyer.

* * *

**

**Dreams, Lazers and a Sunset**

_Bella's Dream/Memory_

_"Bella?" Mum whispers to me from outside of my bedroom. "I'm sorry... you... you shouldn't have had to see that... I just... Bella..." I just close my eyes in fear, hoping to God that she wouldn't come in and hurt me. I had gone downstairs only a moment ago to show mummy my drawing of us all in a pretty meadow. I had spent a lot of time on that drawing, and I even used my best crayons. I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard her and daddy arguing again. I don't like it when they argue, so I waited behind the wall to the Kitchen until they had kissed and made up. That's when I began to pay attention to what they were saying._

_"She is only five Charlie!" She sounded as if she was crying -something that she had done alot lately. "I can't doom her to this!! I have to end her!" At this I peek my head around the doorway to see her grab something and daddy grab her arms, so I couldn't see what was in her hand._

_"Rene, no! Don't you dare say that! Shes your daughter!!" Daddy's crying now too. I don't think I have ever heard him cry, he is always cheerful, much like my mother._

_"Thats why I have to do it!! She is my daughter! I can't put her through this Charlie... I cant let them get to her... I love her too much." _Wait -daughter? _I feel fear fill me from my tiny head to my little toes. _Why is mummy talking about ending me? What does that mean? _Daddy moves to the right a bit, revealing him to be grasping her wrist so tightly that his veins are pulsing out. I was about to step out and protest when I saw the reason why he was restraining her like that. Mummy had a kitchen knife in her hands, a big, red, steaming one. I look at her face in shock. _Why is she talking about ending me?! Why must I be ended?! I don't want to die!

_I am frozen on the spot, not wanting to draw attention to myself by making even the most minute of sounds. They stare at each-other in fear, and Daddy breaks the silence, still unaware of my presence. "Renee-"_

_"Oh Charlie... the things they can do... I don't want that for her... for anyone..." She interrupts him, breaking down in such heart wrenching sobs. I want to run to her now, to soothe the woman who has loved me all of my life, but decides that she now wants to kill me, but he beats me to it, holding her close to his chest as she collapses to the floor in deeper sobs. She is still clasping the knife tightly in her hand, Daddies hand still around her wrist._

_"We can keep her safe... we could move at the first sign of them getting close." He tries to reason with her. _How can the Woman that wants to kill me keep me safe?! She is the danger! _Then I think deeper. _Is there something else that wants to kill me?

_Mummy breaks me out of my thoughts, whispering in a tormented and agonised voice, "That wont stop this from happening to her though. The second I am gone she will get this. I should end the line myself... save her from this torture." I see her hand tighten around the knife in the corner of my eye, and Daddy's hand tighten in response, if he could hold her any tighter that is._

_"By killing her?!!" He shouts furiously, but still trying to reason. I gasp aloud, dropping my drawing and catch Mummys eyes turn directly to mine and see her drop the red hot knife causing it to shatter as I run for the stairs. I run inside my room and brace myself up against the door, breathing heavily, heart in my throat. I hear mum shouting hurriedly to dad, like she is trying to get her off him so she can get to me. I quickly realise that she will not leave me like this, and will come upstairs to do what she is still arguing with Daddy about. I grab my dresser and push it with all of my strength to barricade the door, sliding on my back and down on the floor, crawling into a fetal position, waiting for her to come upstairs to kill me._

_She tries to soothe me through the door, but I can see through her facade. _She wants me dead, and I don't know why! _"Please... open the door." she whispers in a broken voice, with the echo's of a broken heart._

_"I don't want to die!" I screamed pleadingly as I hear her try to turn the door knob and push the door forward. The noise ceases and there is pure silence. "Please don't kill me!" I whisper pleadingly towards the door, not knowing if she would be able to hear. The next thing that happened shocked me to no end, making me feel unbelievably guilty._

_"I am a monster!!" She screams as I hear her collapse to the ground. No, she is no monster, no-matter her wanting to kill me. Perhaps I have something wrong with me, I could have said or done the wrong things. I always knew I was not normal, not like everyone else. My mother is the rock of our family, and now she is falling apart, because of me. I push the dresser aside to open the door enough for me to slip through before I know what I am doing. She is my mother and whether she wants to kill me or not, she is still crying because of me, and I won't let that happen._

_She looks up at me with pleading and agonised eyes, clearly trying to show me how sorry and disgusted she is with even thinking about killing me. She reaches for me and I run towards her, the loving and heartfelt hug needed by both of us. _I must have been misunderstood. Mummy loves me to the end of the world and back. _She pulls me tighter as we embrace for an immeasurable amount of time, both of us asking for forgiveness and giving it to one another in the action. I feel my whole body radiate with heat from my mother, like her hug is sending pure waves of love into my system._

_She pulls back at some point to speak to me, bowing her head but looking intently in my eyes, grasping my shoulders, as if to press her point and connect with me as much as she can. "Bella. You must know I would never hurt you -_Ever_!" She speaks to me calmly, but I can't buy what she is saying, no-matter how much I want to. _

_"Then why did you say it?" I whisper to her, sobs becoming less frequent. My forearms begin to burn, and her hands tighten._

_"One day Bella I will die, and your life will change. Your too young for me to force this on your shoulders now, but I don't know how long I can hold on." Tears fall quicker down both of our faces now._

"_I don't understand..."_

_"Bella, I only said those things downstairs-" She chokes off in a deep sob and wrench, tugging me forward and hurting my arms in the process, but I don't break her hold. "- those terrible things-" Another sob. I want to pull my arms away from her desperately now, feeling blistering pain, but I also want her to stay there with me, and there is something I need to know first._

_"Why do you want to kill me?" I whisper to her, then loosing contact with her eyes, seeing how saying those words hurt her even further._

_"I don't. I want you safe... that's why I said it..." Her eyes drift from me, imagining something important, causing a new wave of pain in my arms. Her eyes snap back to mine as I whimper in pain. "I love you to the end of the world Isabella." She speaks seriously, using my full name. "I promise to never even think of such a thing again. I just want to protect you."_

_I look into her eyes, seeing her soul clearly, like she has just forced it within my view, and no longer doubt her words. "I believe you." I say to her, seeing a tear fall from her face and evaporate half way down her cheek._

_"Thank you. I will try harder Bella. For you if not for anyone else." She says, finally pulling her hands from my arms. I hiss at the movement and she stares at my arms in complete horror. "Oh god!" She looks into my eyes, disgusted with herself, and scrambles backwards onto her bare feet, her slippers catching fire. "Oh my god! Charlie!" Her face crumples in pain and horror as she kicks the slippers off her feet. Her clothes are now catching fire, little holes appearing Dad comes running up the stairs and his eyes pop at the burning slippers and something else on the carpet, before turning his eyes to me and gasping in distraught horror._

_"Bella!!" He runs towards my frozen frame, still kneeling on the ground, and clasps my face, tears rolling down his own. He snaps his head quickly towards my mother and screams "How could you Rene!! Look at what you have done!!"_

_"I'm so sorry!!" She says, sobing and wrenching as she turns and runs down the stairs in a blur. I look at the ground and see footprints in the exact shape of my mothers feet colour the carpet, staring at them with wide eyes, when I feel an immensely sharp pain pierce through my daze. Then I collapse into darkness._

_End of Memory_

I wake up shaking, bed sheets tangled around my hot and sweaty body. _Why did I not remember this?! _I would have called that an extremely disturbing dream, but my mothers features were so true to that in my locket that It couldn't be false. The hand shaped scars on my shoulders are enough proof also. I think about my past and find myself not recalling having ever remembered this. _Repressed memory? _I sit up, still panting, and look over to my alarm in my shocked and confused state.

What happened next freaked me the hell out. At first glance at the alarm it exploded. _JESUS!! _I stand up and pour my glass of water onto the alarm clock. _What the hell was that?!! _I had never ever sent something on fire without touching it directly or spreading the fire towards it. I look for a burn trail along my bed and dresser to the alarm but find no traces of spreading._ I just looked at it! _Then I come to a realisation, both freaking me out and causing excitement. _Did I just do that with my eyes?!!_

I tiptoe for the bathroom as quietly as I can to look at my eyes. I turn on the light to see a startling bright red dot colouring my irises. _NO WAY!! LAZER EYES!! _My breathing picks up as I bombard myself with mass questioning.

_How the hell did this happen? _

_What set it off? _

_Did mum go through this? _

_Can I control it? _

_Should I tell Charlie? He may not appreciate me waking him up this early. What time is it? _

_Screw the time, this is awesome Bella! _A part of me screams, but another part calmly asks; _Is it really? _I try to smother my excitement to truly ask myself important questions. _Can I handle this? Imagine the concequences if I can't... _I snap back to the mirror to stare into my own eyes, now dulling back to black irises. _No, I won't tell Charlie. _He would completely bug out at this, and I don't want one more ounce of stress on his shoulders, his heart might just kick it at my new development.

Now back to another important question. _What set it off? What specifically started this odd ass chain of events? _I think about possible reasons why this happened only now and not before, but find the only possible reason is my dream. Somehow this dream must have set something off in me.

I run to my room in a blur, creating no sound in the process, which was odd. In the blink of an eye I am back in my room, standing infront of my bed in shock. _Wow that was fast! _I have never run so fast before in my life. I know I can hit near Cheetah speeds, but this was something else.

I decide that with this amount of new information there is no chance of me getting back to sleep, so I walk to my wardrobe to pick out today's clothes. I grab jogging bottoms, and a simple tee, but wonder if the fact of it being strapless is a good idea. The scars on my arm are white, sure, but even the blindest of old bats can clearly see that they are hand prints. I then grin looking at the trainers on the floor. If I can truly run faster than a Cheetah, I would be able to go past practically undetected. I grab my grey hood with the smiley face and tie it around my waist just in-case I loose my sudden burst of energy and have to walk back. I look at the window as soon as I finish changing. _Could I...?_

_Hell yeah! No harm in trying! _I run towards the window with a huge grin and jump, hitting the ground within milliseconds. _WOAH! _I feel my grin widen and fill with excitement. _This is some X-men shit! Xavier, get out of the way, I'm here! _That was truly unbelievable. I had thought that time would slow down at the fall, but it just sped up with me. The impact would have caused me to snap my legs off, I am sure, but the angle I went at it with prevented me from even feeling an _Umph_.

I laugh out loud as I take off for the woods. The sensation of running so fast is just... sensational! I soon find myself deep within the forest, and stop to remember yesterday. _My clothes! Are they still there? _I run all over the forest trying to find a familiar trail, when I spot my discarded clothes on the floor, minus the blouse. _Where the hell did that go! Did Cullen take it? The perv! _I concider confronting him today at school, and then drop that thought at remembering that School still exists. With that I grab my clothes and run back for the house, vaguely remembering the way. Half way back I find my limitless energy supply reaching its limits. _So much for endless. Still, it's better. I still have more energy than I have ever had before, so I can run for much longer without tiring._

I sit in the meadow hugging my legs in complete peace watching the sun rise for an immeasurable time. I feel completely at peace, like I am closer to my mother. I have never felt so comfortable in one place before, but I have also never felt so alone. I wish there was somebody next to me. My mother, to hold my hand and tell me if I am handling myself well, if I am looking after Dad well, if I am looking after myself well. I know the answer to the last one though, and it is no. I am in perfect health, for no anyway, but she would not want me to be alone in this meadow either. _Oh mother... am I doing this right? _I look towards the sky as if she will answer me. I feel a bond between my mother and I, stronger than ever, like she _is_ here with me, even after death. I look at the beauty before me and let a tear fall down my face, to then hear a rustle in the forest to my right. I whip my head to the noise, and find myself thinking for a split second that it could be her. I let another tear fall at that thought, followed by another, and another. I stand looking at the sunrise one more time, thinking ,_This is now my favourite place in the world,_ and walk out of the meadow, to then speedy-Gonzalez-it home.

Once back at the house I run inside for a shower. After finishing the cool and refreshing shower I walk to my room, towel around my waist, to hear signs of life from Charlies bedroom and I smile thinking, _There's nothing to worry about Dad... Mum, I can handle this._ I walk into my room and pick out today's outfit, deciding on a Hendrix tee, shorts and my guitar bag. After doing my makeup which takes less than five minutes, I skip down the steps to the kitchen, instead of falling down them. I walk in to see Charlie in his Police uniform, nomming on some gravelly looking bowl of cereal. I pull a face at the cereal and he grimaces, scooping some into his mouth.

"I'll go buy something descent today." I say, grabbing a granola bar from the top cupboard.

"Thanks Bells, that would be appreciated." He chuckles, getting up to lob the cereal, bowl and all in the bin. I look at him, raising my eyebrows, as he drops the lot in the rubbish. He sighs and picks the bowl back up and pours out the remaining cereal, to place the bowl in the sink.

"Better?"

"Much." I say with a grin. He's always throwing away good crockery like the food inside taints it. I walk to the door, checking that my locket is still around my neck, and grasp it smiling, to then open the door and step out.

"Uh, Bells?!" Charlie calls my way. I turn around and peek my head through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Have a nice day." I smile at him.

"Um, yeah I think I just might." He smiles in return. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells." I walk to my truck and begin my journey to school. I park in the lot and sit for a few minutes, while others appear in their own cars, to think about what I am going to do about Mr. Tingle today. _Nothing at all. He doesn't exist remember? _I rub my shoulder where his fingers had brushed me tha day before, the tingling flaring up again just thinking about him. _Okay, so he exists. _I sigh. I get out of my truck, slinging my bag over my shoulder to look at the school before me to sigh again.

_First day at Forks High-school. Take Two_.

_

* * *

_

**Hope some of your questions are answered! More of Bella's past will come soon so do not fear!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**V  
**


	8. Snaps For Alice

**Ahh this one cracks me up. The strange thing is that as soon as I finished writing it the very film Alice is giggling about popped on TV. Weird... Anyways, here's your next does of MrsDuckyFuzzle AWESOMENESS. Its like double my usual word count so it should be good =]  
**

**I HAVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THREE CATEGORY'S IN THE AWARDS I MENTIONED EARLIER!! THANK YOU THOSE WHO NOMINATED ME! However... It's not over yet. A whole box of fanfictions got nominated so there will be another voting for official nominees as far as I know. Please do this for me guys!!** http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine foo'! Don't make me throw a snickers at you.**

* * *

**Snaps For Alice**

**Edward P.O.V  
**

I pull on my socks as Alice walks into the room, a scent drenched shirt in hand. _I told her no already!_

_"Alice!" _I groan at her in frustration. "What part of no don't you get?"

"The 'no' bit. Sniff it Edders, you need to get used to this." She says as she shoves the white blouse in my face. My whole room was filled with Bella's scent now, thanks to Alice. Don't misunderstand me, I am completely intoxicated with Bella's scent, and I crave it immensely, but It's the blood that I really crave. That's why I don't want to get her in my head anymore than needed - get hooked on it and deliberately seek her out to smell it, or worse...

_It's good training... _She coos in her thoughts. "Alice, I'm not changing my mind."

Her eyes cloud over for half of a second as she replies with a grin. "Oh yes you will." I huff in response. "Edward, do you want one of my visions to become a reality?"

"Most definately not." I say, not telling the entire truth. Despite the promise I made to myself earlier this morning -to leave Bella alone completely- I still feel myself wanting to make one of the more intimate visions which Alice replayed for me a reality.

She puts the blouse down on my bed as she frowns. I hate to see her frown, Alice is a creature of happiness, and it's wrong to make her feel otherwise, but with this I'm not going to budge. "We'll talk about it later." I say as I run my hand through my hair and see the frown still on Alice's face, though her lack of thoughts indicate that this frown is for a different reason. "Alice?" I ask, leaning down to level with her eyes, for her to crack as soon as she meets mine.

"Your right- I hate lying to Jasper." Alice sulked at me.

"But you will, wont you?" Alice briefly checks her future and my thoughts are confirmed. "No, you can't."

She grimaces and pleads with me as I turn my back from her, burying my hand in my hair again. "Edward, I'm sorry but after seeing Jasper's eyes plead like that I would just have to tell him. I tell him everything."

"So you do." I begin to fume, shoving my English essay in my backpack.

"Edward don't be like that! We have time today to find out what this is all about at school. I may not have to tell him before we ourselves know anything." She snaps, with a hushed voice as to not alert Jasper who should be coming back from his hunt right about now. Apparently he's close enough that she now has to communicate with me through the medium of mind-chat.

_Edward, I have seen just how addicted you are going to get with this girl._ I give her look as if to say '_What's that supposed to mean!'_

_Don't worry about it you sap -and no, I'm not going to be telling you, and yes, I am going to recite the Bible in Arabic again._

"Damn it Alice! What's going on with me?" I whisper to her as she walks to my closet and chooses my shoes. Before coming in with the blouse she had been scurrying around dressing me like a Ken doll, like she does every other day. She ushers for me to put them on as she races to get a watch. Before Alice I always used to pick my watches at random, though I only had three. Of course the second she discovered this she became a threat to melt the credit card with such rapid use. She comes back into the room thinking _Edward, I swear if you pull a fit over this one I wi_- Yeah, lets cut that thought right there. I took the watch from her and quickly fastened it, to smile -it was another nice one after-all.

"Snaps for Alice -nice taste." She breathes in and freezes, and then tries to muffle her smile, but when I meet her eyes with confusion in my gaze, she completely bursts.

"Whats so funny?" She is now concentrating on hiding her thoughts, which means that she is trying to make a point to make whatever has hit her with a giggle stick public knowledge.

"Oh Edward!.. You!" She doubles over in her fit and Jasper walks into the room, a grin on his face.

"What did you say to make her this amused?" He said with a chuckle. I guess he felt it on his way home from hunting and decided to investigate.

"Beats me." I say as she bellows aloud in another round of laughter.

"Alice, C'mon let us in on it!" Emmet booms from the doorway. _Yay, now half of the family is present. _I think why she could be gathering the family like this deliberately through laughter ? My face freezes along with my frame as I consider the possibility that she is going to come out with a stupid innuendo about what Bella can do. Jasper looks me over as I tense up.

_Care to share brother?_ He thinks to me. "Lets wait for Alice." I suggest, trying to steer his attention back to his Honey in hysterics, and succeed. If you drop the name or even the being of Alice in anything Jasper does, his attention completely shifts to her. It's quite disturbing to be able to hear their thoughts towards one another, and yet rather depressing to have never felt that kind of pull to a person before.

Then I hear the same voice I heard when I was in the meadow, my human self, speak. _Give it time... _My face fills with shock and confusion, Jasper turning to me once again, knowing that something is up. I ignore him as the vampire part of me speaks back. _What does that mean?, _but I gain no reply.

Alice decides to let everyone else in on her cause of amusement now. "Edward!..." She huffs, still trying to control the giggle lapping through her body and catching her breath, though it is not required at all. " You.. You watch... You've seen-" Chuckles again.

"Al, spill it! If it's got you bellowing this loud I don't want to miss out on it." Emmet grins, thinking of possible embarassing scenarios that could unfold any second now.

She points at me, her body still at a curve and arm grasping her stomach, to point at me with her other hand and quickly force out "YOU WATCHED _LEGALLY BLOND_!!!" Cue embarrassment.

"OH MY-" Emmet joins Alice in her now third round of hysterical laughter, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder as if he needs the support. All the while I am looking at either my shoes or at Alice or Emmet to only drop my head again. I feel gratitude towards Jasper for keeping it together, even with the feeling of amusement being shot at him from his left and right. My head snaps up as Alice wheezes and Emmet snorts the king of snorts.

"Oh pipe down Emmet, It's not like Rosalie has never made you watch it." I retort.

"The point is _Enrique _I had no choice in that matter. You however did!" Then I hear his thoughts and I shove him off my shoulder to snap at him.

"I have _NOT_ got a Chuck!" Now Jasper, who I can tell was trying to keep it together feeling just how embarrassed their laughter made me, abandoned all plans of dulling my suffering, and joins in with them with much added gusto. _Oh god Edward... Chuck?!_

_I never thought he'd bark up that tree! _I heard Rosalie think from downstairs, coming back from a quick hunt a minute behind Jasper. At the reference to Legally Blond she follows with a dark laugh and a swoosh noise as she materialises in my room.

_Just add to the fun! _I think, holding my hands up towards God.

"Oh Edward, I have a question for you." She says to me calmly, trying to hide her thoughts, yet I feel an undercurrent to her question. I look at her as she tries to hide a grin. "Does the Bend and Snap _really_ have a 98% success rate?" _Ding ding ding, round four of the laughing match,_ I think as I turn wide-eyed and look at Jasper, trying to gain some help from my brother, but he meets my gaze and has to break it again with the laughter.

"I'm sorry Enrique- I mean Edward!! I mean Edward!!" Jasper tries to plead with me, trying to calm up his violent chuckles but fails miserably. He waves his hands at me as he tries to clarify that he didn't deliberately call me Enrique. They are all swept with a new height of laughter at this and I storm out of the room.

"Thanks guys!" I shout behind me, bitingly sarcastic.

"Oh Enrique don't be a spoil sport." Rose turns from the doorway to look after me, arms crossed with an amused look on her face.

"They can all go with you today. The chuckle-brothers united." I grunt as I blur to my Volvo, grabbing a random jacket on the way, and cranking the door open, slamming it lightly. I would have slammed it much, much harder, but I love my Volvo and wont let it suffer with the insanity going on upstairs.

"It's called being sensitive for Pete's sake." I mumble as I turn the ignition, hearing another boom from upstairs and Alice's flitting giggle as she blurs to the garage to point at me as I dart out full speed.

"I just realised! The snap cup is only in the second!! He's seen them both!!!" She looks like she's about to break out crying with laughter -not an easy thing to do with a vampire.

_There's nothing wrong with watching stuff like that!_ I think in a fume as I speed my way to school, leaning forward in my car like an old man trying to force as much mileage out of the heap he is in as he can. I slow down to 90mph, thinking about the damage I could be doing to my little Nessie. Yes, I know I gave her a name, but there's a good reason -She can be deadly silent like the loch-ness monster, is actually the opposite from ugly, and can also hit some pretty impressive speeds that not even Emmet's jeep can get up to. Plus the fact that it has only ever contained mystical beings.

As I slow down I smell something which immediately catches my attention and sets my senses on fire. It's not the wolves because that would cause me to drive faster, but I am slowing still. I'm actually pretty close to the speed limit when my mind recognises the scent long after my senses do. _It's her... _I think as I see a blurry grey figure with swooshing brown hair zoom at unreachable speeds in the forest to my right. Any human would have no chance of making out that anybody was even there, but even as a vampire I'm finding it hard to recognise her, though her scent proves to me that it indeed is her. I hear her laugh out loud, and I can tell that she is truly enjoying herself._ A girl that's not afraid of speed... _I think, but not in a turn on way, in a _'she is an un-tamable free spirit' _kind of way. I feel my hand begin to tingle, asking me permission if I can get out to feel her touch again. I deny it the pleasure of course -heeding Alice's warnings about Bella being a potential danger.

I pull over and get out of the Volvo to follow her before I realise what I am doing. _Pastries, is she fast! _I was completely taken back by her display of speed in the meadow before, but this is even faster than that. Something must have happened between then and now, because when she was going flat out she didn't reach this speed, and believe me, I know she was going flat out. She left prints for Popes sake. _She might even be faster than me now... I have to know what is going on with her... _I think as she slows and walks towards the tree where... _Uh ohs._

She looks at her clothes and seems to register the difference -one absent blouse. I hide myself behind a tree as she rakes her gaze around the forest from where she stands, looking for her missing item. Her entire body turns with her head now as she re-directs her gaze upward, like she is looking for a pair of eyes. I turn my back to her as I brace myself against the tree, her eyes coming dangerously close to my hiding place. _Oh god, shes thinks _I_ took it!_

I hold my un-required breath as I hear her huff out in disbelief, followed by a grazing on the ground. I peek my head around the tree and see Bella walking through the vines she destroyed only yesterday. That's when I see the scars peeking out from her sleeveless grey tee. Two feminine sized hand-prints are burnt onto her shoulders, leaving pink and red marks that even a human could identify as being hand-prints. I feel myself fill with fear -fear for her safety, what kind of dark past she has had, and what darker secret she is hiding from the world still. They look like marks that weigh her down, not allowing her to escape from her past. The harsh marks have scarred her once beautiful skin, and I find myself wanting to remove the power that these burns hold on her. _Who did this to her?_

I lose sight of her as she steps in, so I reposition myself only a few mere meters out from the edges of the meadow so I can see her from a side view. She sits in the middle of my meadow cradling herself, looking so vulnerable and alone that I shift my right foot forward to go and comfort her. _So much for not letting the Devil tempt me. _I thought, as my human self thought back, _She is our Angel. _I freeze on the spot as her head whips round to my movement with a hopeful search, then watch her eyes spill over with tears of disappointment and longing for companionship. It takes me a while to realise what my human self had said to me, as I was too busy thinking about _her _again. I am feeling the same tingling than before, but a great deal less, making me feel at a loss and low on my latest... fix. It's like every inch of my body that has touched her longs to reach out to her once more -like I have no choice in the matter, like it is a requirement. Not in the blood drinking sense -In the heart sense. W_hat? _I think to myself. _My heart?_

_She is our equal. _My human side replies. _No, no, no, no, no... _I look at her tear streaked face as I drift backwards ghostly silent, careful not to make any sound but desperate to make my escape, though a large part of me is even more desperate to stay and approach her... and so much more...

I am about to take off when I see Bella wipe her tears, brush herself off and grab the clothes to run towards what I imagine is home. I feel a great sense of loss at her departure, not thinking quick enough to follow her. She would have outrun me by now and I don't want to track her -too predator-like. Instead I walk forward into the meadow, putting my hand in the exact spot where she was sitting, to then sit there myself. I feel her presence there, like her energy. I smile and inhale, no longer wanting to resist the beautiful bouquet which is Bella. This is the strongest I have yet to smell her, and my throat is burning away like lava has been poured down it. _Oh sweet baby jesus dipped in chocolate and covered in sugar!!_

I stand, now holding my breath with my eyes popping out with the pain her concentrated scent caused me. I scramble away back to the house as fast as I can. I say scramble because every part of my bloodthirsty being was forcing me in the other direction, to open my lungs and catch her scent to start the hunt, but I somehow continued to slowly and painfully run towards the house. _I will not do this! _I think as I struggle, and soon find Alice running towards me and putting her arm around me for support with a serious and horrified look on her face. _I guess I was going to give in_. I feel deep disappointment and anger at myself for that. _I should not need Alice to keep me in check. I _will _control myself._

Alice stops us on the fringe of the forest, only a few hundred metres from the house now, but not in sight of the others. _Edward- _she thinks. _It's okay, you can breathe now. _I look at her with pain in my eyes as I let the smallest amount of air fill my lungs.

"Alice-" I say, as soon as I am sure the air is clear enough to take a deep breath and expel the scent I locked in my lungs. I look at her pleadingly as she runs upstairs, grabbing the blouse and putting it in my outstretched hand.

_Say no more. I told you practicing was a good idea. _She thinks with a put on smile to try and lighten the mood -like I wasn't about to brutally hunt and murder the new girl. I nod my thank you, straightening up from my crouch I never noticed I was in.

"How long 'till school?" I ask her, and hear her think._ We can get away with 34 minutes. You really plan on going? _She asks me.

"I can do it Al." I look at her, and lift my hand with the shirt tightly clasped in it, to breath in Bella's scent to prove to Alice I am determined. Pain grates at my throat as I crush the fabric in half and wretch with the pain and desire to chase after Bella. _Dammit Edward! Pull yourself together!_

_Wow. This singer has _some_ lungs on her. _Alice thinks.

"What?" Then she explains what she was once told before. _Jasper had once come across what some of us call singers -the Humans with the strongest scents ever discovered, but only for that one Vampire. The Human smells only slightly more appetising to everyone else, whereas the one the Humans blood sings for goes insane with thirst, not thinking twice about taking it. It's considered a real gift to even find a singer -he told me many would trade anything for it. He has only ever come across one, and as you can imagine It didn't go well for her. I don't know about anyone else in there- _She turns her head towards the house_- but I have a feeling that you may have found your singer._

I look at Alice, shock all over my face, when I replace it with confusion, raking my hand through my hair. _How did I not know about this? _

She giggles as she thinks _Just because you can hear everything we think, It doesn't mean you do. You're not a very good listener for a person who hears everything._

I let all of this new information sink in, and ask Alice a question. "So, can I handle it?" I look at her pleadingly as she looks for the future. She sees only blank spots, which only indicates that Bella is involved in it somehow. She gets flashes of me leaving for school and determination clear on my face at some point later on in the day at an unseen location.

"Wow Alz- she really is a blind spot huh?" I chuckle to her as we begin to walk the rest of the way to the house.

"It's driving me nuts! I can barely see anything!" She moans.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one." I muse.

_Still nothing? _She thinks, and I shake my head.

"Not a whisper."

Suddenly we catch an eastern draft, alerting us to a herd of deer only quarter of a mile away. We both smile as we take off towards the herd. _This should help! _She thinks as we reach the herd within a minute and pounce on the first ones we see, me going directly for the buck. After considerably but not completely satiating my thirst, we check ourselves for deer hairs, and find ourselves completely immaculate. Years of training have finally paid off, as now we can avoid the smallest hair from out prey affecting out attire.

"Twelve minutes." Alice says, as she runs to join my side. I grin at her and see the challenge in her thoughts, and we take off racing back to the house. We are there in thirty seconds as I give the blouse another sniff, cringing in the process, feeling a wave of lust and pain shoot down my throat, whilst still controlling my strength and monster-like qualities.

"Well done. Better?" She praises and asks, using her hand to release my grip, which is obviously still too tight.

"Considerably" I smile, lying my pants off. She speculates my face for signs of immense pain as Jasper walks out.

"Guys, there you are! I don't know what's come over me Al, but I really need to hunt-" He says, walking into the garage, to then turn his attention to me.

"_Cottage Cheese_ Edward! I think you're in need of a hunt before school too! How long have you left it, a year?!" I grimace at him and turn to Alice.

_Considerably huh? _She shoots at me, tutting in her head.

"Actually Jazz, I'm not going in today." He looks at me suspiciously now, and moves to stand next to Alice.

"What's going on?" He asks me, but realising that he will get no answer, he turns to Alice. "Al?" _Here come the puppy eyes -sorry Edward, I just can't lie to him! _She thinks.

She opens her mouth as I cut her off with some quick thinking. "I've found my singer." I answer calmly, trying to keep a hold on my emotions. He gasps at this.

"Dude really?! That explains why I'm so thirsty then! I know what it's like -pretty powerful huh? Who is it?" He sends reassurance and support my way, and I feel grateful for it.

"It's this new girl, Bella Swan." His face shows shock followed by fear as he looks at Alice.

"Can I handle her?" He says almost silently, not really wanting to hear the answer in fear it will be a big fat 'no'.

She grabs his hand and kisses him. "Yes love, you can handle anything." He smiles, and she hugs him. He turns his gaze to mine over her shoulder pleadingly, to make sure that she really checked. I nod -Alice is taking no risks with this girl. He tightens his hold and then walk with her around me to Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible, and I throw Alice the keys to my Volvo to gain a look of confusion from Jasper.

"Can you pick up my Volvo Al?" She nods and puts the keys in her pocket. They both get in the car and I brace myself against the open window to press my point. "Don't do anything to Bella. We don't want the Spanish Inquisition on our hands here." They nod at this and I add to Alice "No digging." with a stern look.

"Okay" She sighs, and Jasper revs the engine and takes off as I step back.

"It's just you and me blood-lust." I sigh as I run to my room to try and get used to Bella's scent. With the first take I cough in the pain and lustful crave it caused me. _This may take a while...

* * *

_

**Please vote for me guys! Also... REVIEW!! All you have to do it press that little harmless button down there;**

**V**


	9. Gods On Feet

**Okay, it took me a while but this chapter was rather difficult to make interesting so I went back to scratch a few times. It's about 6,000 words, so dude, it has to be descent or I will cry.**

**HERE IS THE DEAL: Remember that nominations thing I mentioned? Yeah, well I am in 3 categories, but not in the official vote if that makes sense. I have to be nominated again so I can get through to official voting. PLEASE GIVE ME A HAND!!**

**I may go as: Phillipa Duke or mrsduckyfuzzles. It is ESSENTIAL you type it in correct, or it wont count. Here is the site. I only need five of you to do this and I am through! Well here's me hoping I must say.** _http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/_

**Without any further adue, here y'all go =]  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine okay? Comprende? Issa notta mine.

* * *

**

**Gods On Feet**

**Bella P.O.V**

I crank the door shut with an _oomph, _blowing my hair out of my face and running my hand along the hood, as I stand to speculate the school before me once again. A smile plays on my lips as I feel the slight buzz of being new again, wondering what kind of bitches on high horses need a fairly brutal throwing off, since yesterday I didn't stay long enough to separate the genuine from the fake.

The thing about first days, whether it is for the second time such as today or not, is that the whole school submits to one of two reactions, the first being to hate you. They shun you and create the wildest of rumours about you, warning their peers to stay away from the troublemaker if those who communicate with the newcomer will be pushed out of the flock. Really it's out of fear of the weird, which lets face it, with my vivid fashion sense and extreme behaviour -whether it's mad mood swings, depressing glares or private mockery- describes me rather well. However, if you are unlucky enough to join a secluded, poor and confined, small-townie school, everybody welcomes you into their bosom. This little place looks like no exception. I can just tell by the shabby woollen vests, ball-balled hats and gloves -no doubt in my mind that these items were knitted by their auntie Carol with an unhealthy addiction to knitting one and pearling two- that there it is most _definitely_ no exception.

I shake my head and grin menacingly at all of the fun I will inevitably have with the reactions people will have at my presence, especially after yesterday. My face turns more into a grimace and I sigh, walking forward, hoisting my bag further up my arm to go to reception for the second time, as I think _All the more work it's gunna be to get them to hate me._

I have a strong character, and many people may think that those like me would be avoided, but townies always seem to find me fascinating, using their smart, headstrong mouths and their dirt clouded reputation to attempt to reel me in. Don't get me wrong, it wouldn't be all that painful to have friends, to completely lose myself in deep and completely meaningless conversations with girlfriends about Desperate Housewives, teen angst and Wang sizes. It wouldn't do me harm to flirt with the boys about how much they work out either. I would absolutely love to dance that dance with them –be a normal teenage girl that obsesses about her hair and can barely remember the last lesson she was in, considering all the constant eyelash fluttering and seductive smirks being sent to the high school quarterback. Fact of the matter is, heritage gets in the way. A lot.

It honestly doesn't feel good to make people hate me, as I am essentially a very caring person, and though I look like a defiant and uncaring individual from the exterior, inside I'm honestly fighting one hell of a fucking battle with not only my ability, but my mind. Sometimes I actually come across a few girls my age that I would love to make friends with, but I just simply can't put them in danger of me. I just can't let myself be under that much pressure, and all of the emotions involved in being some ones friend –laughter, anger after arguments, confusion, jealousy, comfort. It's cruel to expose them to such risks when they have chances at living normal lives, falling in love, having children and settling down. I'm monster enough as it is, and it would be doing me no favours having to handle the guilt when I did hurt them. If that means little Old Bella's going stag to the movies or to the diner, I can handle it.

I glance around me, feeling all of the girls boring holes into me at different places, riddling me through like mouse-infested cheese, not to mention the one big hole I see some of the boys boring into my ass. _Always the same with sheltered boys! It's like the girls living here from fertilisation are in-bred mutants or something!! _They always look at me like the just fell in love with me instantly, or like fresh meat, either way they see me as a ticket out of their dismal little towns, out of the cruddy vests and into the Dolce & Gabana, but I'm a ticket to six feet under, not friggen _LA._

_Oh puh-lease! Could I _be_ any further out of his league! _A somewhat hansom but essentially full of himself blond guy, his Ego obviously taking large meals daily, with a well practiced alluring grin, is eyeing me up, literally making me feel like the prize cut at the butchers now. He looks quite happy at what he sees, completely absorbed by my ass and chest. _He's gunna be a hard one. _I giggle at my unintended sexual innuendo like the random bean I am, and reach the reception doors, to see his smile widen at my giggle, taking it as confirmation that I like what I see too, completely wiping the smile off of my face. _Ugh._

I pause and glare at him whilst I reach for the dull blue reception doors, tugging on them, not breaking my gaze to see an amused '_challenge_' look cross his face. _Oh I will _so_ win. _I turn my nose up like a class bitch and open the doors, turning my gaze from him and stepping in to see the same frustrated looking red head snap her eyes up to me, gasping much like yesterday. _Oh C'mon, this is more casual than yesterday. There aren't even any colours!_

I approach the desk, trying to hide my irritation at just how undernourished this whole school is for gossip and some damned _life! _She stops her flustering and finally puts herself together enough to put on an _'authority face'_, as I like to call it. They all try to do it, especially those who know they don't have any. Trying to break the new girl into the hierarchy, showing who goes where, but more like who wishes to be where. _Like I give a damn. _I wouldn't be there long enough to fit into it anyway. I didn't really expect it from the receptionist though, considering she looks anything but dominant, though unorganised and flustered Larry colours her nicely. It's quite sad depending on gossip for a living, and this girl just doesn't want to grow up. _Must feel the pressure of hitting the big Four-O. _I bite my lip to hide my smile. I'm always smiling at my own un-vocalised jokes, adding to every ones perception of me. Fire girl or not, I would still bloody smile at my private jokes at any given time, that's just what I'm like.

"I hear you had a bit of a spill yesterday." She says, completely losing the authority face, but still trying to keep it up, looking constipated in the process. I let a small smile slip thinking _Oh I can't resist…_

"Are you okay, uh… Amber?" I say, crooking my neck to look at her name-tag. She looks at the tag as-well, holding it up so she can look at it. _Did she honestly just check it? Oh lord -no wonder she's flustered every morning._

She looks up from her tag to give me a confused look, all thoughts of looking like an important person forgotten.

"You look a little…" _Dare I say it?_ "Flustered." _No I don't._ I can't be that evil to the person I have spoken to most here. I let a smile slip at what I could have said. I wouldn't have said it, I might need her to get away with things in the rather near future.

"Oh!" She says, holding her hand to her heart. My eyes widening slightly as I step closer, bracing my hands at her outburst as if I can reach her from across the messy desk.

She looks at my hands and even more confusion crosses her face. _I could have sworn she was having a heart attack! _I think, retracting my arms and standing upright, my face reddening. _I so don't need to start blushing_. I think, knowing that I can go like dominoes once a blush slips.

"I just remembered! I forgot to give you your password to the school computer!" _What a Frankfurt! She scared me there!_

"Don't worry about it." I say, seriously not giving a damn. Her eyes widen and I brace myself mentally for another potential heart attack for her.

"No, you need it! I swear, I would lose my head if it weren't screwed on!" She smile and I smile back, but for another reason. _I knew her bolts were too tight. Needs oil. Oh yeah! Ally needs oil too! _I snatch a pen off of Ambers desk and write on my hand the beginning of a 'To Do' list.

1) Oil Alice.

I think about anything else that needs doing and write numbers two and three.

2) Talk to Mr. Tingle.

3) Avoid Butcher.

_That scuzz bucket better not try to swoon me._ I think as Amber turns back from her massive pigeon hole which is the Home Office, and gives me a small slip of paper with the words_ Try_Your_Hardest_ written on it. I struggle to hold in my laughter, which is only seconds from busting out with a vengeance when the bell for first lesson rings, making me jump in sync with Amber.

"Off to first lesson now! I hope you feel better after yesterday" I muffle myself enough to manage a confused look.

"How'd –"

"Your father called -explained everything." I grin for my own benefit at her words, thinking _I bloody hope not, _adding to my building humour pot. I notice her face mould into masked fear. _What's got her goat?_

"'Kay, bye." I say quickly, a little miffed at her facial expressions, as I walk out of the Home Office. I quickly forget about it though, as I am curling my arm around my stomach to double over in raucous laughter within seconds_. Try Your Hardest! They have motivational passwords for Gods sake! _I feel a tear slip down my cheek, closing my eyes to try and control myself from the outburst. I open my eyes in time to see a hand inches away from my face, reaching to wipe my tear.

I jump backwards quickly, my instincts taking over and sending my temperature up significantly, like someone has just cranked up my temperature dial. I feel the tear evaporate, all traces of laughter stripped from my face.

"Hey there." The Butcher smiles at me, making me frown, a wave of disgust churning my stomach at his well practiced '_suave'_ voice. I just stare at him with my well practiced _'you really don't want to mess with me'_ face as he changes his smile to a more welcoming one. _Not convinced mate._

This look has taken me a large portion of my teenage life to master, but now I have it down, I find it has a 99% success rate. The 1% not fazed by it being one of my closest friends in the world. Or _was…_

"My name's Mike. You need a tour?" He adds at the end, -thankfully pushing me off the road to memory lane- not being able to help the sexy smile slipping through his unconvincing façade.

I continue to glare at him for a few seconds longer when I inch my foot backwards to turn and strut away when a sandy-blond girl pops next to Mike, letting out a small huff, like she was just holding her breath to say Hi, which is exactly what she does.

"Hi! Isabella right?!" She states, ecstatic grin stretches unnaturally on her face. She looks like an overwhelmed Barbie doll, though a shorter version. She's panting like an excited puppy, and I decide to finally reply to avoid her embarrassing herself and peeing on the floor.

"It's Bella." Her face falls slightly at my straining voice and I quietly clear my throat. Her face picks up again though when 'The Suave Butcher' finally turns his malicious eyes from me to look at her and smile. _Oh how obvious. He knows exactly how much she wants him. Evil cretin's leaving her hanging for his feasting ego, I just know it. _

"I was just asking Bella here if she wanted to come and sit with us at lunch." He says to her, looking for my reaction. Her smile gets so big then that I feel all the more uncomfortable about this unwanted conversation.

"That's a great idea Mike!" She beams, obviously excited about getting first dibs on the new girl.

I spot students stopping their conversations as they go past to look at our little group exchange, and I think _That's not good. Bad impression to make on a first day. They'll think I'm social now!_

I turn my eyes from the spectators and look Jessica square in the face, plastering on my fake smile. She smiles back at me, completely believing my admittedly poor attempt. _Poor girl has had so many fake smiles she doesn't know the difference anymore._

"Thanks, but I'd rather eat alone." I say as pleasantly as I can manage and take a step back towards the nearest entrance to one of the main buildings, giving Mike a quick glare as I see him give me another once-over.

"Well that's okay, if you change your mind let me know! My name's Jessica by the way!!" She yells after me, not noticing that I'm not paying her any degree of actual attention, as I walk into the building. As I enter, looking down at the floor ahead of me shaking my head with an irritated smile on my face, my attention is completely captured and I freeze on the spot, hands in pocket, as I see them- the best boots in existence. _Oh my god!! _My mouth drops to the floor.

I remember clearly the day that I came across these boots on _Boot Baddie_, which I am proudly a member of. I was scanning through the latest Christian Louboutin babies when I found the gem, making the rest look like shabby rocks. I remember begging Charlie for money to buy them, and he agreed to do so, but once the price was brought to his attention he yanked his wallet back from my grasp. I knew at the time it was a long-shot, but I felt as if there were no limits as to how far I would go to get them. I tried to save up for the hefty price-tag, naming $1,995 as exactly how far I would stretch my college fund for them. I only had the dedication to make it to $452, as the next more reasonably priced season of boots rolled around.

"Christian Louboutin…" I sigh silently, barely moving my mouth in the process, and seriously considering getting down on the ground to worship them. I let my eyes reel upward as two passing students block my view of them, and I get a good look at the owners entire outfit. She is flawlessly dressed, and a queen at what she does when compared to me. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a designer black knit sweater and subtle jewellery that hints towards her being rather wealthy. I curse myself at not wearing my most expensive boots today, as I notice that she is standing like a statue also. I look at her face, still in a deep daze by the boots and the truly artistic way she is dressed, to see her looking at me in shock, head cocked backwards, like she is recoiling from some shocking-ass info.

"Excuse me?" She whispers almost too silent for me to hear, and I feel and hear myself walking towards her and answering her question before my mind can repel against it.

"Christian Louboutin… Supra Fifre 120… thigh-high boots." I breathe barely any louder than her, dropping my gaze back down to the Gods on feet.

"Oh my God…" She breathes back, causing me to look into her surprisingly golden eyes, thinking _I just found my new best friend…_

She moves suddenly, jerking upright and shaking her head slightly from the trance she was in. _Hang on, why was she in a trance?_

"You know Christian Louboutin." She states, putting her full attention on me, scanning my clothes and causing me to blush at my rags in comparison to her attire.

"No true boot lover wouldn't." I state, blushing deeper and finding myself unable to control the smile of pure, untroubled Bella.

"I'm honestly surprised that anyone other than Jasper and I know of such brands, and only he knows because I talk about them constantly." She adds with a chuckle, a look of disbelief still on her angelic face. _That explains the trance –whacked with the unexpected. _Honestly I don't know why I would expect any other reaction, as everyone I had seen before her seemed to feel fairly casual donning their pure atrocities.

"Yeah, they aren't the most fashionable bunch of bananas are they?" I say, her face twisting into a laughter. _Did I seriously just crack a joke to someone _other_ than me? To a perfect stranger at that!_

"No, they really don't have a clue! It hurts me physically to see them like this." She giggles, motioning to two boys entering from where I had, dressed dreadfully in pulled up white socks and last seasons black trainers. I join in with her laughter, no doubt that I've seen the exact monstrosities she is referring to. Someone shifts in my direction in my peripheral vision and the girls face wipes clean of laughter as she reaches over and rubs the mans arm, giving him a reassuring smile. _This is unreal._ She is absolutely stunning, like a petite supermodel in perfect proportion, and beautiful, angular features, with good humour and obviously a good personality to match. The unbelievable thing is that this golden-locked boy is uncannily beautiful too, yet masculine. I look at them both and feel my face twist in confusion at my speculating. Though they are both beautiful and pale, with the same golden eyes, they are also nothing alike. Add that to the loving soothing on the boys arm and the luvvy duvvy glisten of love in the eyes from the girl, they are obviously not related. I take a second look at the boys eyes to then register the hostility in them. I stand more upright and feel myself tense, like my body is 100% positive that this man is a threat and that he wishes to do me harm. I feel my blood boiling as I feel holes burning into me. I shoot my gaze downwards to check my hood as subtly as I can manage, but find no trace of ruined clothing._ This guy has one powerful gaze. I feel as uncomfortable as hell._ I intensely feel unwelcome, like I don't belong and like I don't want to. I stand my ground though, not completely sure what has come over me. I pin it down to my pathetic lack of control when I hear the girl whisper to the boy.

"Jazzy, stop it. He said no."

"What was that?" I say, snapping my head up. _What was he doing? Who said 'no'?_

They both look at me in shock. _Was I not supposed to hear that? They should have kept their voices down if that's the case._

"Oh, I just told him to stop being so cold with you. He doesn't like strangers, do you Jazzy?" She coo's caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. _Yep, definitely not Brother and Sister. _She turns to me then, after winning a small smile off of _'Jazzy'_ and I feel more welcome and comfortable almost immediately as she introduces herself properly.

"My name is Alice Cullen." She grins, bouncing slightly, causing me to giggle. Alice in human form. That certainly explains it. My Volvo is beautiful on the inside, but suffering from the corrosion of time, rusting away with the rain. This is my boyfriend Ja-"

"Jasper Whitlock." He interrupts to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you M'am." He says with a polite smile, offering me his hand. I find myself basking in the comfort of this situation so much that I reach out to shake his hand, to repay him for his polite gesture, when I feel the rush of heat spark through my arm and shoot down to my hand like a quick-snapping ripple. I snatch my hand back milliseconds before contact at an inhuman speed at the same time Alice grabs his to stroke it.

"Always the gentleman." She smiles at me, not convincing me one bit. _I know why I pulled back, but why did _she_ pull _him_ back?_

"Well, we better get to class Bella. It was nice to meet you! Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" I think about her offer and quickly realise that I am actually _thinking_ about her offer, like there is a chance I would take it! I have know this girl no longer than two minutes now, and she already has me wanting to be her best friend and feeling a small shred as comfortable in her presence as my former best friend once made me…

"Where do you sit?" _What are you doing Bella! Stupid friggin masochist!!_

"At the back of the lunch hall, you can't miss us!" She chirps in pleasure, grinning whilst walking backwards towards the other end of the hallway, Jasper helping to lead her along. _Like I could lose those boots amongst the shabby masses!_ "See you later!"

Jasper turns his body back in my direction and pauses for a second. "It was nice to meet you Bella." His face looks a little… grave? _Wait,_ was_? Does he expect to never see me again?_

I give him a smile, the feeling of depression growing, back to the original amount, as they walk away from me to their first class. _Why am I feeling _more_ depressed at being depressed? Something is really off about that boy. She knows what it is too… Could they know?! _I re-think about everything they had said to me and whispered to each other as I head for my Biology class. _I can't sit with her at Lunch, she looks too bright to accept and fall for my half truths._ When I turn the corner and see the door I had braced myself up against for confidence yesterday, I slow my walking, my new situation dawning on me. _Mr. Tingle._

I walk forward to hear the late bell chime._ Late again. _This is going to be a new trend for me, I can tell. If I have to deal with the total mind-fuck the tingly Greek God gives me, I can see myself avoiding Biology altogether in the future. It's entirely unfair, as it's probably one of my best subjects, after History and English. I take a deep breath as I stick my foot in the door as Mr. Obvious tries to shut it in my face, pretending not to see me. _I know you saw me you Git, I saw you looking at me!! Friggen Fish paste!! _I think, as I give him my 'don't mess with me face'. He stops and looks at me, giving me a disapproving look, giving me a once over. He opens the door as I brush past him, sending the little heat I had built up with the anticipation of the conversation awaiting me.

"I expect you won't make a habit of this Miss Swan." He says to me like a true stuck up twat, obviously in his authority voice. _I'm not having that from Captain Obvious._

"_No_ Sir! I plan on bringing you Apples and colour coding your files _every_ morning!" I say in a chirpy, heavily sarcastic voice, rolling my eyes. Everybody just gapes at me, making me feel all the more uncomfortable, but not caring anymore. I make my way over to the desk, not listening to the ramble coming out of Mr. Obvious' mouth even minutely, to sigh when I notice my desk is empty. _Mr. Tingle has ditched. _I smile at that, causing the _Pain-in-my-ass _to raise his voice up an octave and cranking the Bass.

"Will you just shut up and teach!" I shout, looking him square in the face as I put my bag down and sit on the bench.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" His face is beginning to redden like a tomato now. _Is he not used to being stood up to? It's about time he's put in his place!_

"Calm down Sizzle-Knickers, I'm like two milliseconds late, and you saw me coming even before the Bell went. I will take responsibility for my mistakes when I make them, but with something as little and stupid as this, I'm not going to sit here and be spat at in a fifty year olds hissy fit. Turn down the volume, or even better put it on mute for the sake of _all _of us. Do not pick fights with me, because you will lose." I say, adding another shade of red to his face, sending more heat his way on purpose. I stare in his eyes and send the lot his way, hoping to dehydrate him enough to make him back the hell off and go get some water or something. His face begins to blotch as he eventually pulls his head away from mine, lifting his hands off of the desk and straightening up, to cough a dry cough in my face. I take the lot off of him, realising that I let myself lose control again. That seems to be bloody hardwired to my unpredictable temper. He looks at me, wide eyed, backing away like he's just seen his long lost wife appear to him in ghost form, donning a hefty secret from the damned afterlife. My eyebrows knit together in confusion as to what reaction I have caused in him, not seeing the ones playing out in-front of me before, effectively scaring the hell out of me in the meantime. _Oh no! What have you done Bella, you Idiot!?!_

"Sir?" I say to him, trying to sooth him from his bad reaction.

He opens his mouth to speak, but covers it again with his hand as his body wrenches. _Oh Bicycles! He's gunna chuck! _He turns and runs for the door, yanking it open with all of his force as the class watches after him in awe, listening to his footsteps echo as he sprints for the bathroom.

The class bursts out in whispers, and a girl stands up to hold her hand out to me, as if doing so is a great honour. "Bravo!" She breathes at me in disbelief.

"Wha-?"

"You are our saviour!"

A Chinese boy stands and rushes over to my desk, saying "I think I just fell in love with you." _Ruddy hope not._

I let out one single chuckle of disbelief, hitching at the end. "You guys have seriously never stood up to him before?"

They both shake their heads energetically, a large smile spreading across the girls face.

"My name is Angela Weber. I have been pestered for two whole years about getting one grade below my target for years. He has had my parents in a total of five times, bragging about his successful teaching methods, and how I just happen to not apply myself."

"My name's Erik Yorkie. Old Codger has been blowing at me about my acne ever since it started, begging me to put some chemicals on it. Tell you what though, I'm fine. I don't mind, and it will clear up when God wants it too. I like myself as I am, and beauty is only skin deep like they say. Well… you know what I mean."

These people are having total revelations because of me. I'm supposed to blend in and this is what happens? I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to build a statue in my honour, as they've already got the worship thing down. "Yeah, I get you. I'm Bella."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch Bella? It would honestly be awesome to sit with the girl who snapped the Snapper." She giggles, extremely genuinely might I add. This is a girl who puts everything about her on her sleeve. I see no trace of falseness as I quickly look over her with my super speed, noticing now that my eyes can dart like it too.

"I'm the best thing to happen? You guys are so starved for fun." I smile, to let it drop almost instantly. _What the HELL am I doing!?! I never try to make friends! It's way to dangerous! I'm such an idiot for letting Alice and her perfect boots get to me! She's softened me up!! That's the last Strawberry, I'm not going to talk to Alice again. __I let the teen take over me! Idiot!_

"Are you kidding? That was really cool. So do you want to?"

"No." I say, a bit too harshly. It's not their fault my guard slipped a bit, it's those stupid shoes. _I didn't mean it, they are far from stupid. _I clarify, not wanting to upset the pretty things, even if they are several classes away.

Angela and Erik seem to take my short but to the point answer with good stride, though Angela has finally retracted her hand, the smile on her face getting slightly smaller, but still too large for my comfort.

She leans in to me to whisper in my ear, much to my shock at her getting this close. My spine aches with the fresh heat pulsing along it, and if she were to touch me now, she would most likely be burned instantly, like resting your hand on a hot Iron. "If it's Erik, he didn't mean it. He just likes you for saving his balls from a crushing -he's not going to try anything. I think not anyway." She chuckles lightly at the end. I can't help the small smile sneaking out, lifting one side of my face higher than the other. This smile normally makes people cringe if they see it, as even Charlie thinks it makes me look inhumanely evil and rather scarily demonic. It's the smile of the Bella and what I am mixed together, like Bella is trying to seep out, but I'm not letting myself lose the control. Angela doesn't seem to mind the unintended scary smile and smiles bigger in return, obviously just liking the fact that she had gained some form of possible positive reaction out of me.

"Thanks for the offer." I say, holding back the teen in me that would just love to get to know this girl. I want to ask her what her predicted grade is, if she's getting prime-beef over it, but I know that would lead to a fully functional conversation, and since my mouth tends to run faster than me, that would not be the best of ideas.

"No problem." She smiles, rushing back to her seat and Erik jumping back into his as a small, old woman with sandals and socks on walks in, clutching several large and tattered books. _Oh Poh, Sandals and Socks. Shoot me now._

"Since Mr. Oliver has gone home after an important phone call, I will be taking over for the rest of his lessons." _Bull._ I look around the room, seeing several others eyes meet mine and grin with the knowledge that it was _me_ that scared the screamer off. I turn back and looked at my desk, my crooked grin intentionally evil this time, feeling a bit of satisfaction at bringing a little life to these kids, negative or not. _If they hit epiphanies like this so easily, I have no choice than to dress my complete best, colours and all. God knows, these people need some breakthroughs in that department.

* * *

_**Just so you all know, Poh is a Tellitubby ****(said as 'Poah') =] My fav might I add. Reviewers get a bounce of Pohs balls. XD **

**Click for a boing!**

**V  
**


	10. Like An Unwanted Intruder

**Hey guys!! 50 REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU!!! The competition ends on the 30th. Yes, that's in like only 3 HOURS!! PWEEZ VOTE FOR ME! LINK IS ON MY PAGE!**

**Disclaimer: Remeber what I put last time about Twilight not being mine? Yeah, same applies =[  
**

**

* * *

Like An Unwanted Intruder**

**Jasper P.O.V**

_Pineapple chunks, am I thirsty!! _I think as I walk to the front of the house, towards the garage, sensing Alice's presence before hearing her. She has this beautiful vibe, like constant sunshine, making her shine not in the skin sense, but in the emotional sense. She is like a giant solar panel, soaking up everything around her, including the negative, and making it pure beauty. She affects a room almost as much as me, and I'm supposed to be the one with that power. I smile as I walk outside, hearing a small exchange between her and Edward.

"Well done. Better?" I sense that whatever they are talking about, she highly doubts that he is telling the truth. That's rather odd, as Alice normally finds everyone so trustworthy, believing that people would never lie to her –which admittedly they never do.

"Considerably" Edward smiles, and his emotions scream that he is telling a complete fib, knowing himself that he has little chance of her falling for it. I walk out, wanting to be closer to my little sun, and also wanting to tell them of the scarily strong compulsion filling through me today to go out and drink the first thing I can find. The burning in my throat has been almost like that of a newborn, perhaps even more intense, and I'm honestly worried about myself.

Liar. I think, as I feel the compulsion multiply. I decide to speak aloud, letting Alice know about my troubles too. "Guys, there you are! I don't know what's come over me Al, but I really need to hunt-" I stop, finally noticing the source of all of this uncontrollable lust for blood, and it's not me. It's Edward, and he is in a worse condition than I am.

"_Cottage Cheese_ Edward! I think you're in need of a hunt before school too! How long have you left it, a year?!" He grimaces at me, feeling exasperated, frustrated, and a tad guilty at being caught out by his lies to Alice.

"Actually Jazz, I'm not going in today." He says to me, and I am immediately suspicious.

"What's going on?" I ask, knowing for a fact now that they are hiding something from me, as they both let guilt seep through in their emotions, Alice's more than Edwards. Edward, What's so bad that your forcing Alice to lie to me? He looks at me, and I sense reluctance and denial from him, quickly leading me to realise that I'm going to get nothing out of him. I turn my body more towards my sun, feeling her fill with complete guilt and a little actual pain at keeping a secret from me as our eyes meet.

"Al?" I ask her soothingly yet seeking. I send a little comfort and reassurance her way, though I'm finding it rather hard to just send her that and not shift all of my blood lust –it's that potent now. She opens her mouth to answer me, accepting my reassurance, as Edward speaks for her.

"I've found my singer." I gasp aloud, fixing my eyes on Edward, trying to wrap my head around it. Before I let myself even totally think of the questions I ask them, removing the filter.

"Dude really?! That explains why I'm so thirsty then! I know what it's like -pretty powerful huh? Who is it?" I know from experience how unbelievable powerful and painful it is to come across a singer. I have only come across one in my existence so far, but heavens, if that wasn't some powerful force. I give him reassurance and support, figuring that if this is true -which with the sensations he is unintentionally sending me, I have no doubt about- that he needs a little soothing. I feel his gratitude at my poor attempt at helping.

"It's this new girl, Bella Swan." He says to me, causing my face to freeze in shock. A girl at school? I think, my face quickly turning to worry as I ask Alice a difficult question. "Can I handle her?"

With my cruddy control I am absolutely petrified that the answer will be no, but she blurs over to grab my hand and kiss me in an instant, flooding my with reassurance and love.

"Yes love, you can handle anything." I smile, thinking My sun would never say anything to hurt me, she's too busy shining at everyone. I look at Edward, as he's not likely to lull me into a false sense of security over such an important thing, and he nods, confirming that Alice actually checked for me. I grasp Alice tighter, feeling guilty for doubting her, and release her to take the drivers seat in Roses'. I turn after hearing a small whoosh and clinking and see Edwards car keys in Alice's hand, and I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"Can you pick up my Volvo Al?" He asks her, making me all the more confused. I sit in the drivers seat, as Alice rolls down the window, Edward shortly propping himself up against it to glare down at us. "Don't do anything to Bella. We don't want the Spanish Inquisition on our hands here." We both nod, though I'm rather baffled as to why he would think I would go near Bella now. I look over at Alice realising that this message was more meant for her, as Edward stares her down a moment longer. "No digging."

"Okay" She sighs, as I rev the engine to alert him I'm about to take off now. We speed out of the garage and I drive a bit faster than usual to make it in time for school, but to also be out of range of Edward.

I look over to Alice, knowing she can't handle silence for too long, and she's holding her hands in her lap, keeping her mouth firmly shut. "Alice?" I say, her head swinging over to me, accepting my voice into the deafeningly silent vehicle.

"Oh Jasper-" It all comes blurting out now. "- I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I'm a horrid, horrid wife and I promise to never keep any secrets from you ever again!" She reaches over in a flash to grab onto my side in a tight hug, causing the car to swerve a little with the force.

"Will you forgive me Jazzy?" She says with her chin on my side, looking up at me with a sincere look in her eyes as I look down at her, a smile spreading on my face.

"Of course Ally! How could I ever hold a grudge against someone as radiant and loving as you?"

She grins at me and reaches up to kiss me full on the lips in happiness of being forgiven. "Knew you'd forgive me" She whispers to me, a smug look spreading across her face.

I laugh out loud, basking in all of her brilliantly bright emotions. "Imagine you not knowing the next thing I will do. What a world." I chuckle, and stop when I sense sorrow and aggravation manifest in her.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean anything by it. You'd be perfect either way." I clarify, bringing her chin towards me and seeing an exhausted look in her eyes.

"That's not it Sweetie." She says quietly, a small smile on her face.

"What is it?" I say, pained that my faerie is feeling down. I swear, if anyone has said anything to her to make her feel like this I will rip them into shreds. She laughs one small laugh, reaching over and smoothing out the worry lines in my forehead.

"It's nothing sweetie. I just… there's something I…" She shuts her mouth and I lean over trying to catch her gaze again.

"Alice I implore thee… what has you down love?" I whisper. She turns her eyes back to me as I sense some defeat in her emotions.

She turns and becomes animated to press her point in a stern voice. "You have to promise not to talk about this around anyone, or even think about this near Edward, or he'll kill me."

My face falls as I frown. "I'd like to see him try." I say in a deathly voice, venom threatening to spit with the words as I think of Edward threatening my Alice.

"Promise?" She presses, keeping eye contact with me. I nod once, mouth clamped shut.

"Yay!" She chimes, as I feel a weight slowly being to lifted off of her shoulders, and I listen thoroughly. "It's so difficult keeping things from you. Okay, so here's the deal…"

I let my mind absorb all of the information Alice had just given me. My mouth opens to pose a question, but closes again as I realise she has already answered this. _Wow._

"I know, right?" She breathes with a small giggle, as she stares at my shocked face to see if I completely understand. She had just explained to me everything she has seen about Bella's future, which is admittedly barely anything, but the bits she has managed to piece together has me sitting here, mouth gaping like a champion fly catcher, in utter shock. She had told me everything about things unknown, uncertain and short term, along with the things definite to occur and things completely destined within the five minute run to school.

"I…" I say, unable to form the words, finding all of this just too much to believe.

"Don't worry about it now love. Now you know what has happened… or what will or might… Garr! this is still confusing for me too!" She admits, throwing her head in her hands in a grunt.

I reach over to rub her back and she meets my eyes. "It's okay love, I'll be here to help." She smiles at me, accepting my reassurance and support with open arms.

"Now you know what all of this secrecy has been about. Don't forget though, what Edward said to me earlier applies to you too now." She says to me, leaning over and giving me a small yet sweet kiss and sighs, opening the door. I get out also, 'joining at her hip' as Edward likes to call it. _Well,_ _now I know. Lets see if Alice is right…Can I really endure Edwards blood lust _on top_ of mine?_ I smile looking at Alice. _For her I can._

**Alice P.O.V**

WOW what a relief. I was in such a rush to explain everything I know of Bella, Edward and the blurry ass future of everyone else in Forks, I didn't even stop to let him ask any questions. I think I got all of the info across though, because he is just sitting, catching flies at the moment, obviously processing everything.

He opens his mouth and clamps it shut again with the cutest expression on his face, and I can't help but laugh a little. "I know, right?"

He reassures me that I have his support with all of this as we step out of the car, him walking over to me to attach his hip to me, where it will stay all day. I smile at him, loving him for the amazing and nourishing creature he is. I know he thinks of me as his Sun; Edward told me, but I think of his as my Solar Panel. He's always there to make the best out of everything good around him, because I know that every second I am not with him, I am far from the radiant sun he thinks I am. Jasper makes me the person I am, and we are undeniably in love with each other, as we have been since those first words in the café.

We're walking towards the main school entrance as a sweet scent whips around the corner of the building and we both freeze in unison. "Guess that's her." I whisper to Jasper, letting the breath leave me, taking in another to let myself become accustomed to it. He mimics my action, holding onto me a little tighter in the process. I squeeze his side with my hand around his waist, and let him lean towards the scent, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, to turn back to me, control strong on his face.

"I'll admit-" He says, walking us towards the entrance once again. "- I am tempted to… you know…-" He makes a small nip on my shoulder, causing me to giggle ."- but it's not as bad as Edward makes it out to be." I nod at him, walking confidently by his side as we enter the building.

"Don't forget though Jazzy, she's his singer, so actually-"

"Oh that's not what I meant. Of course this is probably extremely painful for Edward, but I mean that from the craving he has been shooting at me, I'm quite satisfied that I can't smell her as my singer also." I look at him, smiling and nodding once again at his logic.

"I can kind of see your point." I admit with a smile, getting a squeeze and grin in return. He bites his bottom lip, and I tug on his sleeve, bringing us to a stop once again, this time near the alternate entrance. "What is it?" I ask, not wanting to use my ability for _everything_.

"It's nothing. It's just the immature hormones of growing boys." I smile at him, completely understanding. I guess Bella looks quite attractive when she's not submerged in flames.

"We could always put that to good use you know…" I suggest in a seductive whisper, kicking my leg back to rest against the wall as I drag my finger along his shirt.

"Oh, that sounds like an offer." He growls, leaning in to kiss me as I pull him down, unsatisfied by his human speed.

"You better accept." I growl back in a whisper, hearing him groan as our lips meet again. He pulls back, grabbing my hand to lead me towards the exit we had come from, as I freeze on the spot, all momentary plans forgotten as I hear a small whisper and smell an appetising scent at the same time.

"Christian Louboutin…"_Did she just say…? _I look at her square in the face as her entire being is momentarily focused on my boots, causing her mouth to drop and her saliva glands work overtime, though not to the point where anyone other than a Vampire with acute hearing can tell. _She couldn't have…_

Her eyes drift upwards, taking in all of my clothing, looking like she is actually recognising the brands and appreciating them. I open my mouth quickly to pose a question as a vision takes me over.

_**Alice's Visions**_

_Bella faints._

########

_Bella dives for the boots and kisses them._

########

Then a definite vision plays for me, leaving no room for doubt.

########

_Bella becomes my best friend_

**_End of Visions_**

"Woah." I whisper, my head going slightly dizzy as I quickly pose the question to get my last vision in motion. "Excuse me?" I whisper, not too sure if she could actually hear me, as I spoke rather quietly, and she still seems to be in her daze.

"Christian Louboutin… Supra Fifre 120… thigh-high boots." She breathes to me, astounding me to no end, causing my head to whip back slightly at her fresh scent and the power of the shock. Her big brown eyes meet mine, showing me a glimpse of the true, untroubled, girl deep down inside of her, and I grasp my opportunity to start up a conversation, not entirely sure what I am doing yet.

"You know Christian Louboutin." She blushes as she is recovering from her dze, realising she had just been caught staring at me. I smile reassuringly and she decides to answer me.

"No true boot lover wouldn't." She blushes deeper, and I feel my mouth begin to pool with venom. I discretely swallow as she walks towards me, closing the distance between us. _Jeez, she does smell good…_

"I'm honestly surprised that anyone other than Jasper and I know of such brands, and only he knows because I talk about them constantly." I say, snapping back into focus, hoping to sidetrack my brain from her appealing scent.

"Yeah, they aren't the most fashionable bunch of bananas are they?" I laugh out loud, not expecting the joke from a mile off. She looks down for a second, looking slightly awed at her unexpected joke herself, and I sense her guard will return rather soon.

"No, they really don't have a clue! It hurts me physically to see them like this." I say, laughing a bit harder, trying to persuade the conscious part of her to try with the conversation. I gesture to two outstanding examples and she cracks up in laughter with me as she see's them.

I feel Jaspers tense form push closer to me defensively, and I push up against him a bit in response, reaching up to stroke his arm to reassure him and stop him from making a scene about protecting me from strangers, especially now he knows that this one is actually dangerous. His gaze doesn't linger from her however as he gives her some intense evils, and I see her tense up. I discretely turn my head to look into her eyes to see the same thing that Jasper see's. The irises of Bella's eyes contain a growing hint of red, and although her body language displays part of her wants to jump ship right now, her eyes show something frightening inside of her. It's like while the rational human inside of her is trying to shy away from Jaspers glare, the creature overtaking her eyes, and slowly her body, is dying to challenge us. The brown of her eyes are there, but are becoming clouded and covered up by whatever is inside of her, like an unwanted intruder trying to take control. Her eyes dart downwards unbelievably fast, at an inhuman speed for sure, as she quickly scans her body as if checking for injury, to meet Jaspers eyes again.

Her eyes change again however as she becomes less tense, and her face slightly confused, like she is regaining control. If she's confused about what's inside of her, bursting to get out, then imagine how I feel. I look over at Jasper with a small frown, as his eyes are still glued to her face, obviously trying to make her feel uncomfortable, which he is definitely achieving from her stance. "Jazzy, stop it. He said no." I whisper to him too silent for a human to hear.

Her eyes snap to me, the red gone, but the brown not completely back, in confusion and suspicion. "What was that?" _She didn't seriously hear that did she!?!_

"Oh, I just told him to stop being so cold with you. He doesn't like strangers, do you Jazzy?" I say, stroking Jasper's cheek, trying to make everything blasé, my only reaction to being caught saying something I shouldn't nowadays. He looks at me and smiles, nuzzling into my hand slightly, and I see Bella relax from her tense stance almost immediately. I turn to her, determined to make the most out of her feeling comfortable again, as I can just tell that Jasper is going all out just to satisfy me, and introduce myself. I bounce as I do so, a grin stretching across my face. _Yeah, feeling a little too happy here Jazzy. _She seems to enjoy a private joke for a moment, making me wish Edward could decipher her thoughts for me. I start to introduce Jasper as he takes the lead and introduces himself like the true gentleman. When he calls her 'M'am' I almost squeal with delight that he is honestly trying his best to be polite and social, not to mention the arousing effect I get from him saying that one word in that accent. My face wipes clean of joy when his hand reaches out to her, and my eyes almost pop out of my head as she, being so unbelievably comfortable, reaches to shake it. I don't need a vision to know what will happen if ice touches coal.

I pull Jaspers arm back as quickly, yet as humanly as I can, and pat it with my own. "Always the gentleman." I say, smiling at her, and I see an extremely suspicious look on her face. A few boys walk past us, and their mouths practically drop to the floor at Bella's bare legs, without her noticing. _Oh Jasper, I'm feeling you man. Time to go…_

"Well, we better get to class Bella. It was nice to meet you! Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" I invite, as Jasper walks us slowly away from her. She looks to actually ponder the offer, making me smile, but I know the answer before she need say it. This creature in her eyes are saying 'no'.

Imagine my shock when she says, "Where do you sit?" I was positive she was going to say no. My face turns into an impossible grin as I tell her she can't miss us, and I say my goodbyes as Jasper practically tows me away with desperation. He quickly turns and says it was nice to meet her. _Was? Oh Jasper, Ye who hath little faith._

We walk away from Bella at a relatively fast pace, and Jasper decided to share the lust for love brewing inside of him with me, and _dang_ if that didn't rid me of all other senses.

"Are we really going to class?" Jasper whispers to me breathy, as we walk. I wink at him, and taking it as a confirmation, he lifts me up to whisk me out of the fire exit doors before anyone can notice.

* * *

**C'mon people, be honest. Who is just loving Alice and Jasper's love? I most certainly am. Review dudes, its the new cool thing. Think Ice-cream cool.**

**V  
**


	11. Spock In A Frock

**I have a few points to make before you read this chapter if you don't mind.**

**1) I AM SO SORRY! It has taken me FOREVER to write this, but I've brought a note from my mum! It says 'Sorry Y'all, but my lil Sprog has been reeling from the Cervical Cancer Jab which doesn't really agree with her system, plus she went to the dentist the other day and the injection to prevent pain only started to work once the dentist was finished drilling a hole in her face. Forgive her please.'**

**2) I AM IN THE FINAL! Whoop Whoop, hold those hands up high! The link is on my page, so please VOTE POUR MOI! (Oh yeahhzz, I speak Francais. XD) There are some pretty fandabidozy Fics in there, but I've made a saying to keep us little known authors hopes up. **_With enough Piranhas, we can MURDER the Whale XD_** (btw I am on 'best banner' and I am Phillipa Duke)  
**

**Enjoy =]  
**

* * *

**Spok In A Frock**

**Bella P.O.V**

The next few lessons of the day went by rather uneventfully, though a few people tried to socialise with me at the end of Biology. Before they could finish their sentences though, I plugged in my earphones, acting as if I had not heard them. People tend to not try conversation when they see and hear earphones blasting all sorts of hard and soft rock through my head, teamed with the trademark trouble-maker glare, which took me about three schools to master. I walked to my next lessons, watching in boredom as they ranted about things I already knew. Break time came around slowly, and when it did, I had no intention of looking for Mike, Jessica, Angela, Erik, Jasper or Alice. I went outside and walked over to the edge of the school, a few foot from the forest, sitting on a lone bench which I am fairly sure nobody had sat on for decades. I hugged my legs and pulled out 'Wuthering Heights'. As the end of break bell's muffled echo reached me, I felt a small vibration in my pocket. I stood and pulled the mobile out of my pocket and saw a jumbled message from Charlie.

_Hy Bls hw ws brek du sit w neon?_

I frowned at this. _Why is Charlie sending me messages?_ He is always complaining about technology, finding the microwave a real riddle to operate. He can just about manage the toaster. I looked at the jumbled letters, finding something along the lines of 'how was break' and 'sit with'. I dialled the station, knowing he wouldn't have put the mobile on mute, as he probably doesn't know there is a volume button on the thing.

"Forks' Police Department. How can I help you?" A pleasant female voice answered.

"Chief Swan, please."

"Of course miss, one moment." I heard shuffling and movement on the other end and heard the woman talking to Charlie.

"Chief Swan here."

"What's that about neon?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"What was that message about?" There was silence and I swear I heard his eyes roll.

"There's no getting past you is there?… I have a favour to ask."

"I knew it." I laughed, shaking my head and reaching for the doors. "What am I needed for then?"

"I…I'll tell you at dinner okay?"

"_Charlie…"_I prod in frustration. I hate it when people avoid answering questions. _Just get to the point!_

"Hello there! I see you've grown custom to using your phone during class!" I turn to see a woman closely resembling a Spock in a frock. She looks at me knowingly as I glance at her in confusion. _Who the hell is this nut?_

"I'll have that Miss." My confusion doubles. _She is not serious is she? _I look her over quickly so she doesn't notice, and I can't help the trouble-making teen that overtakes me then. I huff in disbelief and dismissal, as I turn and continue with my conversation.

"Don't be surprised if you get a call home today." I said, turning my attention to the phone warning Charlie.

"Miss! I said give me that phone!" She shouts at my back sounding a little shocked as I walk away from her, catching Charlie's ear in the process.

"I was about to say 'what have you done?', but I'm not sure I want to know. Who is that shouting?"

"That's it! Afterschool detention!" I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"You better get me out of this Charlie-" I laugh.

"For the whole week! Stop right now!" She shouts, rudely interrupting me, walking towards me in a fume.

"-because I'm not getting punished for talking to the _Chief of Police_!" I emphasise on the last bit, hoping she will think this is official business with the law.

"Oh, right. Guess lunch is over then. Put her on a second, Bells." I grin wickedly as I spin around and walk towards her. She stops on the spot, looking completely flustered and puzzled, before looking a little satisfied that her fright factor has gotten me to succumb.

"It's for you, Spok." I say, handing the phone to her, mouthing _"Mother ship."_

"Ms. Still here. You better have a good explanation for keeping this young lady from her education!" She warns down the phone, trying to gather herself together, obviously not used to such defiance. I hear Charlie reason with her from the other side, and feel my face carve into a large grin as I realise my hearing has gotten better too. _I've never heard this well before!_

Spok is smiling now, obviously falling for my dads put on charm. Charlie is not a charming man, let me assure you, but since he has had to do this for me countless times now, he's become exceptional at it.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Swan for clearing that up for me. However I would appreciate it if you didn't call young Ms. Swan during school hours." She smiles, and I hear Charlie reply to her request, unable to hold the amused grin forming on my face.

"_I'm afraid I can't promise that M'am. You see Bella is very important to me and we need to be capable of staying in contact at all times, which means that whenever Bella wants to call me, I don't want to hear of anyone interfering with her request. I would appreciate it if you got that message across the faculty, or I will be far from pleased. I may have to pay closer attention to the school accounts if you are indeed spending every second on education, as doing so can't be cheap. I'm fairly sure there will be a few errors on your part in that area…. Are we at an understanding Ms. Still?"_

_Go Charlie! _I think, as Spoks face crumples in disbelief and fear, obviously not wanting the police sniffing around her or the school. _Spok's been teleporting illegal goods!_ I think, grin growing impossibly wide on my face. She removes her eyes from the ground to look at me, and she recoils, fear evident on her face.

_Jeez Louise, I'm not that scary am I? _This woman thing looks like she's about to pee herself.

"Yes Officer, n-no problem." She confirms, and I try to hold back my smile, watching her recoil even further as she stares into my eyes. I hear Charlie say his thanks, trying to apply some normalcy to the situation, like there was no threat at all. She hands the phone back to me and speaks like a mouse trapped by a cat.

"C-could you get to class, please. M-Ms. Swan?"

"Sure, sure." I say -absentmindedly using my best friends' old slogan- taking it from her and walking away. "BOO!" I shout, jumping infront of her, unable to help myself from putting the fear of God in her. She jumps and yelps like a puppy who's just been trod on. _She's so fun to mess with. _I laugh and walk away from her as she straightens herself out, though her heart is still beating erratically.

"Thanks Charlie. Do you always threaten them like that?" I ask, laughter under control now, biting my lip as I smile back at her. _Here's a bit of terror for you Spok. _I honestly don't se the scary thing in that kind of smile, but everyone gets freaked at it nonetheless.

"What? You heard that?" He says, confusion evident in his voice. _Uh-oh's._

"Uh-" I begin to say, but I hear papers rustling, a door creaking and an impatient throat clearing in the room.

"Oh, Bells I've got to go -just got a new lead on a missing person."

"Okay. Thanks again." I say, shutting the phone, not wanting to have to listen to the awkward '_I love you', _especially in front of his colleagues.

I pull out my timetable to see what drowsy lessons are next.

_5) Maths, with Mr Furie. Ugh._

_6) Fashion, with Ms. Mead. Nice. _At least there's one redeeming quality for this undeniably boring day.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

As soon as Jasper and I were… _satisfied -_for now- I'd pulled him off of the forest floor to hunt. I know the forest isn't all that appealing for romance, but what can I say? I love nature for the beauty of fabrics. _That reminds me…_

"Are you finished, Cinnamon-buns?" I coo, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, having finished my kill. He dropped the buck from his arms, and its lifeless body thumped limply on the floor. He leaned his head back on my forehead and turned, brushing his lips against mine. I felt myself fill with lust once again as I tasted the fresh blood transferred from his lips. _I swear, there is nothing sexier than that, and he knows it! _I lick my lips and catch his intense gaze. _Oh no Jazz, this will have to wait._

"Mmm..?" He asks, closing his eyes and breathing in the emotions around him, and opening them to grin a incredibly seductive, bloodied grin. He leans down to brush his lips against mine again, basking in the love and lust I'm currently radiating, I'm sure.

"Jazzy wait." I say breathily. He groans and pulls his head back, a small smile playing on his smudged lips.

"Should have known you'd not forget." I smile at him, feeling cheerful and excited that he was going to be my male model toady in class. "At least help me clean up the mess I've made." He whispers seductively, slowly withdrawing his tongue from his mouth to lick his top lip.

"That one's mine." I whisper, leaning in to capture his bottom lip and sucking on it, groaning as he does the same with my top lip.

"I wouldn't dream of saying otherwise." He says breathily, diving back in for a harder kiss. I pull back after removing all of the blood, sliding my hands from his chest, which somehow crept their way there without my noticing, to grab his hand, pulling him towards me as I retreat in the direction of the school. He smiles and nods his head in defeat. "Alright Alice, Consider me your Ken-doll."

I grin back as we turn and take of running. "C'mon Ken. Barbie is waiting." He looks at me in confusion, knowing that I had not found a female model for class since Rosalie dropped me to design for Emmet. I knew it was going to happen, but I felt annoyed by it nonetheless. We're supposed to have found two models for the remaining semester by today, but I had this feeling I'd find another in time. For a split second after Rosalie's switch I thought about asking Edward, but I heard him huff in his class at it, as if to say 'Hell No', which he actually said to me when I managed to catch up with him.

"Has Rosalie or Edward changed their mind?" He says, slowing as we reach the school to hear the bell to signify the end of fifth period.

"No, its not one of them…" I say mischievously. I know she'll accept eventually, but I'll have to agree to be her model too if she wants to pass. _Sounds like a good deal to me. _"I've got a Barbie, she just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

**Reviewers help me recover, leading to better and faster chapters =]**

**That OH-SO-IMPORTANT BUTTON is down here;**

**V  
**


	12. TriGroups And Beef

**Hello there again XD I know, a quicker update! My ideas are spreading like wildfire lately, and I've actually planned some stuff ahead for the futur I GUARANTEE you won't be able to guess. Just review and guess!**

**Eoghan is a Irish friend of mine BTW =]**

**Comp starts on 13th! VOTE PWEEZ**... **okay read!**

**

* * *

**

**Tri-Groups And Beef**

**Bella P.O.V**

_Thank Spank that's over. _Who, in the name of Zeus' Underpants, thought we'd need to use prime numbers in everyday life? I've been here a total of 17 years now, and I have yet to need this undeniably useless piece of knowledge for survival. I look at my school map and memorise the way to Fashion class. _Ahhh fashion class…_ I exhale in satisfaction, truly believing the remaining 50 mins of my dead day will cheer me up some. I was wrong.

"Hey Jessica! So, who's your model?" I heard a girl whisper to someone else at the end of the class. _Excusé-moi sil vous plait?_

"Oh, you'd never guess!" She squealed in return. _Bet its Mike. Million to one._

The other girl just jumped excitedly, obviously not having the appropriate number of brain cells to form a guess, and Jessica confirms my prediction, effectively earning me a Million dollars in my mind. "It's Mike of course!" _Knew it._

They both squealed again and started talking about designs as they rushed down the hallway. I say designs, but from what I'm hearing they contain no thought at all. Jessica's sound monstrous at all standards, and yet she's rabbiting on about how she'll be a big designer one day, hiring Mike as her top model. _In your dreams Jessica_. I laugh out loud, knowing that I am almost certainly right.

I rise to follow in the direction of the girls, feeling a small headache for from hearing so many conversations from so far away. _Jeez, it's like nails on a chalk board with these people! _I may actually go mad before the day is out if people don't shut the hell up. I'm gunna need to control this too. Another cruddy thing on the list of responsibilities.

As I turn the final corner to class, I slow down and concentrate on the people inside. I stand still and close my eyes, not caring if somebody see's me, and focus on the specific bunch of people in Fashion class. After a few seconds of wavering I hear the loud screech of a chair dragged across the tile floor. _OUCH! _I jolt up and shake my head, not wanting to make my headache any worse.

As I walk in my plans of dulling my headache went out the window, along with most of my sanity, as everyone is in casual mode, chattering about designs and partners. I look over at Jessica as she catches my eye and starts to walk towards me. _Oh, here we go again._ I brace myself for another unwanted conversation with her, and quickly think of the most effective way to get her to never want to speak to me again. That plan goes out the window too as Alice jumps in front of me rather lithely, catching me by surprise.

"Hey Bella, want to sit with us?" She asks, gesturing over to a two seated marble desk, but with an extra chair added to the side not propped up against the wall, currently occupied by Jasper. I look at him, assessing whether I'm comfortable of being near him after the weird stare-off earlier, but he nods like a true gentleman. In fact, I've never been nodded at like that before, as the world of today tend to wink and start a conversation off with a cheesy chat up line. It's refreshing being near a gentleman -it's comforting to be near a gentleman. I look at the table in front and see an undeniable gorgeous blonde girl with an unfriendly face with striking features. Next to her is a burly black haired boy, who is almost as attractive as her. He looks active and playful, like a child in comparison to the sour supermodel next to him, though it is obvious he can own anyone's ass in a fight. Both of these striking creatures bare a resemblance, just as Jasper and Alice. _Maybe they are related too._ I just cannot believe that they aren't all related to each other in any way.

I find myself nodding, and smiling as I look over to Alice, who is jumping on the spot like a Pixie on Meth. I try to bite back my smile, feeling myself slipping into too much of an unguarded state of mind, something I can't afford to do, _period_. As I look at Alice, she looks at me in wonder, and I feel Jasper begin to bore a hole into me. _What did I do?_ I thought, smile wiping off of my face. _Oh. It was the smile. _Seriously, I never thought having a scary smile would be a bad thing for somebody who doesn't want friends. She snaps out of it and gestures to the table, starting a new conversation.

"Bella, meet Rosalie and Emmet, our brother and sister." My eyes bug a bit. _This is fishy._

"Rosalie is my twin, and Emmet is in no blood relation to us." He clarifies, only for my ears.

"This will probably rattle your cages a bit, but you guys have got to have a secret. A spanner. A big hush-hush." Rosalie glares at me, as Emmet looks at me like I'm a nut, and bursts into laughter.

"Hey Bella." He laughs, reaching his hand out. I stare at it, closing my eyes after a few seconds, whishing for it to go away, and open them to see a grin spread across his face. "I'm not gunna bite."

"Oh Em!" Rosalie whispers so inhumanly silent, I would not be sure she'd said anything at all, if not for the chuckle erupting from Emmet. He shoves his hand forward, not giving up, and I have to do some quick thinking.

"How am I supposed to know? The secret could be that you were all secretly raised by wolves. Snappy ones." His bellowing laughter fills the room, along with the laughter from the rest of the Cullens, causing me to rub my ears a bit from the volume. _I sense a private joke here._

"Guess so Bella. You never know with the _crazy_ Cullens." He says, finally withdrawing his hand. I smile at their amusement, though I sense an undercurrent to their laughter.

"Rose? Gunna introduce your pretty self?" Emmet coo's to her, poking her arm.

"I swear Emmet, if you make me talk to that thing I'll never speak to you again." She whispers at the same volume a last time, and I feel a small sense of hysteria at her calling me a thing. No doubt, I am a thing, an aberration of creation, but does she call me a thing for the same reason? I don't want to get to know this girl. She seems rather cunning, blessed with intelligence as well as beauty. _Maybe Mr. Tingle told her!_ No, he wouldn't. In the few seconds that I got to know him, I could tell he was the kind of person to keep secrets, and not share them. Loyal to the core.

His face falls, saying "Maybe later then."

"So Bella, has anyone told you about our assignment?" Alice says to me, but other whispers in the class catch my attention.

"What is wrong with that Bella girl, anyway?" A hushed male voice asks someone. I don't dare to turn my head as I listen, but I try to pay more attention, scrunching my nose and closing my eyes in the process.

"I think she's a bit of a trouble maker." _Ah_, the other gossip hag, Jessica_. _"She's already shouted at a teacher, not to mention walking out in first period, _seconds_ after she got there. I don't know what Edward-" So that is his first name. It's very…fitting, classic and very solid. I quickly regroup my thoughts to hear the words I was close to missing. "-did to her, but I can't imagine it's a bad thing if she's getting involved with the _Cullens_ now." She laughs.

My eyes snap open as my face heats in anger. I open them just in time to catch Jasper giving me an intense stare, Alice and Emmet looking between us in almost completely masked confusion, Emmet more in awe. Rosalie isn't even facing my direction, the grumpy cow. I couldn't keep my mind on that though after what I'd just heard. _What is everyones beef with the Cullens?!_ Alice and Jasper have been nothing but nice to me so far, and have somehow managed to get me sitting with them and acknowledging their existence -not an easy thing to do I gotta say. Okay, the thing with Edward was weird, I admit that, but still, he's not exactly been mean to me. Rosalie is far from nice, but that doesn't bother me at all, she's not someone I'd get along with, secret or not. Its fine when people gossip about me, it never really bothers me, but these kids are judgemental pricks! I look over to give Jessica an evil glare, and they both turn from me to whisper again.

"She couldn't of heard us could she?!" They boy asks frantically.

"No way, maybe she wants saving from the freaky Cullens." She giggles. _That's it! _

"Sorry Alice, Jasper, Emmet -I'll be right back." I assure them, asI stand up, keeping my eyes on the two twatters, as I walk to the other side of the class to confront them. _I can't let on I heard them straight away, but by god, I can act out the discouraging conversation I was planning earlier. _The boys' eyes go wide, and I get a good look at his face. From first glance he looks 5'6, and is generously good looking, though slightly lanky. He has dull green eyes, and short, spiked black hair. Shame his fashion sense has gone out of the window. _A lot of things are going out of that window today. _

Jessica flicks her hair off of her shoulder and puts on a smile. I send all of my frustration to them steadily, heating them up slowly like roasting a bunch of cowardly chickens.

"Hey Bella!" She says breathily, trying to start up a conversation to mask the shock and panic at the possibility of my hearing her. "S-so you like fashion! Wow! I can tell that just by looking at you! I-I mean- like, you dress nice. N-not that I've been looking at you a lot." She stutters, and I grin wider at her verbal fumbles, ready to hit her with my ego crushing blow.

"Hello there Jessica." I say, partially scary smile solidly in place. She stares at my eyes, trying to compose herself, but she still looks a little freaked out. The boy swallows loudly and my eyes snap to him, as his bug in fascination at contact. "Who's this?" I ask, smiling like all the boys smile at me, feigning to give a crap.

"Oh!" She smiles in relief, breaking her admittedly rude stare. "This is Eoghan. He's my male model." She says smugly, like she's got the cream of the crop. "Mike is my other male model. We're supposed to get a boy and a girl, but there aren't any other girls left." I look at Eoghan closer, and see small features that some people may look for in models, but it's obvious his real beauty's his feminine hands. That's the only part of him that would good after being photographed several times. _I bet they would be great at other things…_I mean piano or some other instrument, you Noobs.

"I'm a girl." I state, unable to resist her embarrassing herself again. She doesn't disappoint.

"Oh I know! I never meant that you- like were a boy, which you're like totally not. I mean I- y-you w-w-weren't here w-when we… when we…" Her face flushes and she breathes out in a huff, tripping over her words terribly.

"That's okay Jessica. I forgive you." I say, smile still on my face, and she sighs in some, but not total, relief.

"Really?" Her head cocks to the side, nose scrunching, twirling a lock of her hair. _Oh god, what a crock. Could you _get_ anymore teenaged?_

"Really. I'm honestly thankful you didn't ask me to be your model." She smiles, but looks a little confused, obviously not catching on like I knew she wouldn't.

"What do you mean?" She asks, still completely baffled, sweat dripping down her flushed red forehead at the slow baking.

"I mean I'm thankful for not having to wear the vile pile of _douche_ you call clothes." I smile, gesturing to the scattered designs on the desk next to us, picking one up. "These are honestly hideous, as is whatever _that_ is." I add, gesturing to her current attire. She fidgets uncomfortably and looks completely shocked. "I'm not surprised you think these are good, as everyone seems to be sucking up to you. Of course that's only because they want you to fail miserably and bask in the pure holiness of such a cataclysmic failure. It's that, or they just want to become leader of the 'We Love Mike' pack, and believe me, there are many of those." I whisper at the end, winking. She honestly looks like she's about to cry. I put the design down and lean forward into her face, speaking full volume so half of the class can hear.

"You see, I have no problem saying things to peoples faces. I could tell you were a scatty little, suck up, fashionista wonnabe from our first conversation, but you didn't give some people even _that_ small chance before you judged them. Maybe, for just one day, you could shut the fuck up and keep the judgemental bitch inside of you at bay." I lean away from her, keeping eye contact, smile completely gone and glare in place, beginning to smell the distinct smell of body odour at her mass sweating. "Watch who you judge Jessica, or someone will judge you. The Cullens are nice people, and I will not hesitate to pass on a few more home truths and maybe something more _hurtful_ if you assume anything about them again." I turn to walk away, and as I reach halfway across the class, I turn with the smile back on my face, full force, to add "In case that little uncreative, _sad_ excuse for a noggin hasn't made the connection yet, this is me officially declining your offer of being lunch buddies." I turn around again and hear her begin to hyperventilate, and several light but fast footsteps rush towards her. I hear several "Are you okay's" directed at her, and a few "It's about time's" muttered from the mouths of still-standing onlookers. I smile crookedly, feeling triumphant at myself, and sit back down between Alice and Jasper.

I look at Alice and she has a pure look of pride spread across her face. "Wow." She says, smile growing impossibly large. I look over at Jasper and feel disbelief at what I had done, though I knew exactly what I was doing at the time. _I just defended their honour. People I've just met!_ I grow uncomfortable with the attention, mentally scalding myself for whatever had possessed me.

"No Problem." I say, as Jasper opens his mouth to speak. Emmet grins and lifts his hand high in the air. I look at him as if he were mad, and he _pleads_ with me for heavens sake.

"Oh C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!" He begs, hand raised even higher.

"I can't reach." I tell him with 100% honesty. There is not chance in hell that I could reach all the way up there to give him a high five without climbing on the table.

Just then the teacher walks in, and he lowers his hand. I immediately like this woman. She has big grey eyes, enhanced by the appropriate amount and style of makeup. Her chestnut hair is in a stylish bun, and looks to be the texture of satin. She's wearing some impressive clothes for a teacher, as I imagine there are some cruddy guidelines as to what's appropriate. From the look of her feathery walk, she is easy going –a free spirit, and an essentially nice person. I guess I like her because I see a bit of myself in her -the desire to not follow the set rules, always pushing the envelope. "Good morning, all." She smiles, looking around the class, putting the small file she was carrying down on her desk at the front. Her eyes float over to me, and stay there once she see's me. "Why, hello there!" She says, smile growing on her face, as she steps around her desk to sit on it. "Stand up for me please." _Escusey?_

I look at her face and she is completely serious_. I am so not appropriately dressed for fashion class. What was I thinking?! _"What's your name, petal?" She asks as I rise.

"Bella Swan." _I answered her? Oh yeah, I want to pass this class. _She gestures for me to spin for her, and I bite my lip in embarrassment. Once I'd fully turned she seems to evaluate me, like giving me a final grade. Big fat stinking F in comparison to her and the Cullens, if it were _I_ doing the grading.

"Not bad. Tomorrow I expect you to dress your absolute best, as I am sure by the small attention to details, which are in coordination with the latest trends, but with their own twist, either in planning or coincidence, is in your nature to achieve. Either way, you've got something Bella. Try to ditch the grey." She smiles at me, and I kick myself for not dressing as good as I normally do. I'm honestly not liking the being knocked down a fashion peg, because I am nothing like these style-less saps surrounding me.

"All of the white washing was ruined yesterday. I plan on doing a major shop to restock my whites." She nods at my explanation, standing, as if to challenge me in a battle of fashion wits. "Before you say 'there's no excuse for bad clothes' I'm normally a lot better dressed than I am today."

"So I have faith that you won't let yourself down again." She nods at me, and I sit back down, twiddling my fingers in my lap. From next to me a see Alice with a triumphant smile, raise her hand.

"Yes Alice?" Miss Mead asks.

"I just thought you'd be rather interested to know Bella recognised the exact type and measurement of my Christian Louboutin boots today. I think she really appreciates fashion, and I'd like her to be my designer." _Huh?_

"Really? Well-well Bella, this is a first. Way to put a weight on her shoulders Alice." She laughs. _Oh I can't help it now._

"Huh?" Miss Mead smiles at me, and turns to address the class, talking about the project they had previously been preparing for. Apparently, two weeks from now, I need to design and make a gown _and_ a suit for a wedding –or in Jaspers case two gowns, minus the suit. As soon as she got to the bit about tri-groups I understood what Alice had meant, to my total shock.

"Your tri-groups will remain as they are after today for the rest of the semester. Pick wisely, as once you're choice of models and designer is made, you can't switch, or you fail. For those of you who don't know what tri-grouping is, I will recap it. A third of the people in this class have been selected totally at random to choose models within the class. These two models have no choice in the matter, and they will each have to design for their fellow two."

"You want me to design for you?!" I whisper frantically at Alice. She nods excitedly and whispers back.

"Hang on for an estimated 37 seconds." I look at her a little confused, and glance at the clock, counting 37 seconds. Sure enough Miss Mead told the class to start socialising with their models. 'Making a bond' as she called it.

"Yes!" Jesus_, how did she know it would take exactly 37 seconds?!_ "Josie's right -you've got something! I can just tell you make the best out of what you can!"

"So what you're saying is… I make cheap work-" I ask, slightly offended but more amused at her explanation and expression. "-and you want me to make cheap work on you too."

"No, that's not-!" She begins, but I hold up my hand as a sign of forgiveness.

"Ha, cheap. Very fitting." Rosalie mumbles, unaware that I can hear her.

"Yes, and Antisocial Bitch is very fitting for you." I retort, not caring about anyone else's reaction but hers. She turns in surprise.

"What was that for? You hypocrite." She gives me a death glare, not liking the challenge, yet still pretending my comment was uncalled for. _I don't care if it confuses people how I heard her, fact is I did, and I'm not sticking for that shit._

"I'm just thinking of a suitable name for your clothes line. Always willing to help, me." I say, smile on my face, acting innocent.

"Watch yourself child." She says to me in a warning, a definite undercurrent of something frightening, though the beast in me is blasé about the potential danger, fully knowing I can take whatever she dishes.

"It's not me who needs to watch herself if she doesn't stop with the snide comments." I glare right back, and her face fills with shock and dare I say it, a little fear, her death glare wavering. She looks at Alice as if searching for an answer.

"Rose, I think she can take care of herself." Alice says to her, giving her a knowing look.

"Dang Skippy." I add, turning my head down to my fresh design.

"I'd say so." Emmet agrees, receiving a smack off of Rosalie. "Ah babe, C'mon! She's got guts to try and take you on." She stiffens and doesn't reply, just like a grumpy teen. I'm not surprised when I hear her mumble 'It's not fair.' I smile, and Emmet winks at me, obviously not wanting to smash my face up for that comment to his girlfriend. _Like he could._

"Bella that's really pretty! I can't wait to wear it!" Alice squeaks at me after a few moments of silence. I look up and she is not only completely invading my personal space, but brushing my hair aside with a finger gently for a better view of my doodle. I keep my eyes on her, hoping she'll soon realise she made a mistake touching me, which doesn't take long. "Oh, sorry." She mumbles, removing her hand.

I break the glare, not wanting to hurt her feelings. _She only gave me a compliment after all. _"It's a basic scribble. Nothing to get excited about."

"Alice gets excited over everything." Jasper grins suavely at her. She nods and smiles back, and I can almost feel the love in the air.

She turns her gaze to me and leans her head closer, whispering excitedly. "I can tell it's going to be great!"

* * *

**Faw yo info =P**

_Excusé-moi sil vous plait? = Saying meaning 'Excuse me?!' Literal translation is 'Excuse me if you please'._

_Escusey = My own way of sounding like a shocked Italian =]_

_feng shui= balance of black and white, good and bad. Chinese thing =P_

**REVIEWERS MAKE THE DRESS BETTER!**_  
_


	13. Metallicky Brute And Warm Arms

**It's time for some questions to be answered! Have fun with this one, because mock GCSE's are back. Joy. I'm honestly singing from the rooftops about doing a two hour french exam. It will be at least a week until the next chappy, sorrrrrry. I need good grades on these mocks because a poopy College needs them for my application.**

**

* * *

**

**Metallicky Brute And Warm Arms**

**Bella P.O.V**

The rest of the lesson went by swimmingly, with me gaining Alice and Japers measurements, sketching out some basic designs. I'd decided to do four outfits for Alice, and two for Jasper, as Alice seems to be the bigger and more appealing challenge, no offence to Jasper. I gained a few more grumbles from Rosalie, accompanied by small smiles from Emmet, balancing it out quite well. _Now I get why these two are together -feng shui._

_Maybe this gown making thing could go well…_ I think, looking at my various designs as the final bell of the day rings. I had made a few articles of clothing before, and heck, I wear them with pride, but I've never made a dress. Time to broaden my horizons, I thought, a small smile of excitement playing on my lips. _Oh yeah, I'm gunna _own_ everyone in this class. Maybe even Alice._

I rise a few seconds after the bells toll, saying basic goodbyes to the family as a whole, declining an offer to study with Alice for tonight, though I know it would soon be unavoidable. The designs she has chosen for me are rather complicated, and I doubt they are achievable in the mere hours of school. Plus I didn't exactly bring a manikin to Forks, so I'll need to do some afterschool lessons at least. _Now I need to think of a name for my brand… _

I pondered terribly cheesy names for my new line on the way home, but my thoughts were quickly distracted as I smelt a horrendous burning smell. My face crumpled as I tried to place the smells. _Wheaty… and… metallic?_ I took in another breath, pausing as I got outside my truck to analyse it further. _Is that… burnt butter? Wait, I smell Cologne? What the..? _I ran up to the house, now focusing on the point that something is burning, and for once it's not me. I opened the door and rushed towards the smell. _Kitchen?_ I looked at the smoking pot hearing subtle crackling. I rolled my eyes.

Charlie had already attempted dinner. I call it attempt because obviously my sense of smell is bang on, and he's burned the lot. Pasta and the beginnings of a sauce. _That's the butter and wheaty smell covered. Now what the hell is that metallicky smell?_ I look at the pans, which are totally ruined from the trial runs. _The metallic smell can't be that. _Though its really heated, it wasn't actually _smoking_ hot, which would probably make such a I smelt -still smell- is hot. I walk over and plonk the pans in the sink letting them soak in water to make sure it's not them, not trusting my judgement.

I breathe in again, and smell the burning pasta smell dulling down, and fresh water sizzling from the heat of the pans._ Nope, still smell it! What _is_ that odd odour?! _As the rapidly cooling pans begin to quiet from the temperature collision, I make out little thumps. _That explains the cologne. _My body stiffens and I feel myself fill with heat as I realise I'd never smelt that cologne before. _Oh no…_ My mind went into a panic as I held my breath, debating on whether I should head for the hills at the possibility of my hunters finally finding me, or call out to Charlie, relieving my mad little mind.

"Charlie?" I call, quickly deciding on the second option, just hoping it's not one of _them_. The possibilities are small after all, but they've been looking for several years now, and my luck is terrible as it is. I snapped my head at the footsteps that drew nearer, and I heard a confirmation –a typical Charlie huff after a long day of work. "I though you said you wanted this place to work out." I say, smiling and feeling my muscles slowly unclench with a bit of effort, as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells" He says awkwardly. "What?"

"Well, I assume that you're trying to start a fire, and closely succeeding is a sign of you not wanting this place to be called home." I chuckled, lifting the soaking pans for his speculation. I breathe in deeply, smelling the unhealthy metallic smell from earlier, but stronger, mixed with cologne.

"Ah, Showgirls and Sherberts! The noodles-" He says, running his hand through his balding head like everything is falling apart, but I cut him off in urgency.

"Are you wearing new cologne?" I ask in demand for an answer, trying to convey I want a straight answer with my stern face.

"Uhmm, yeah. It's called 'Brute'." _That's not it though…_

"There's… something _off_ about it." He looks down at himself and sniffs his arm to look back at me and plead his case.

"The receptionist said it's really nice. I actually think I saw a little bit of drawl slip out of her mouth." He laughed in confusion. He turns his gaze back to the pans and returns to the earlier conversation.

"Ah, no worries about that." He says, dismissing the small obstacle of dinner. _Okay, I'll find out what that is on my own._ "So how was school? What did you learn?" _Charlie taking an interest? Twilight zone or_ what?

"To survive it. Or avoid it. Take your pick." I say, scraping the soaking noodles off of the pans with a wooden spoon.

"Ha-ha. I'm serious." He says sarcastically.

"So am I. Okay truth? Never eat yellow snow. Valuable life lesson, that." I say, face completely straight. He can't help but smile and I can't help but return it, giving up on the pans and bracing myself on the counter. "Now on to you. Why are you trying to butter me up? I already know you want to ask me a favour."

He smiles sheepishly and gestures for me to sit down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, but I thought it'd be nice to make dinner in return." He clarifies, thinking himself an idiot for the failed attempt no doubt.

"Wow. Big favour…" I whisper, biting my lip. "Now's as good a time as any Charlie."

"Okay. Brace yourself." He says rubbing his neck, and opening his mouth to explain. _What's so big that's got Charlie sweating buckets?_ "Well remember when I said I had a new lead on a missing case this morning? Well we found the boy shortly after."

"That's great news Charlie. First day and you've already saved a young whipper-snapper from himself." He smiles abashed, and I nod at him, gesturing for him to go on.

"Before that though I was invited to the boys home, to look for some clues and stuff, and they said they'd make a nice dinner for us as a thank you. Now the boy's _found,_ they've changed it to a celebratory dinner to say… well, thank you." He laughs the last bit, and I nod again, smiling with him, but my face falls as I catch the little word.

"Us?" His face falls too. _Don't tell me he…_

"Oh, no Charlie. Don't even star-" I say, turning my face from him.

"Bella I would have said no but you've dealt with this kind of behaviour before with-"

"Don't you DARE say his name!" I fume, glaring Charlie straight in the face. "I don't give a damn about some teen's _pre_-life crisis. Find someone else." I say, voice hard and becoming brittle from the holes threatening to tear at my chest from the memories. I begin panting and I storm past him to start up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but you can't let him drag you down forever!" He shouts, completely to my shock. He never shouts back. _How dare he!_ He knows how much pain this subject causes me. He is just asking for a damn explosion now. _How could he say that!!_

"He NEVER dragged me down! He pulled me up, so _SO_ HIGH!" I scream, pain evident in my voice as I turn and walk a few steps towards him. "I was down without him, and now I'm falling in a bottomless pit knowing I can NEVER take back what happened! What _I_ did!" I shout, crippling pain shooting through me, temper flaring, but I keep control somehow.

"I know he made you better. I never meant it like that Bells-" He tries to say reassuringly, and I see the irritation and anger turn to pity in his eyes.

"Don't even think about what it was like for me. Do not pity me Charlie because I don't need it. You have no-" I begin to say, but stop in my tracks knowing just how wrong and evil the thing I was about to let slip really was. Charlie, choosing to be observant for probably the first time in his life, catches my almost intent.

"I have what? No idea what you're going through?" He asks, cocking his head to grab my eyes which are suddenly very drawn to the carpet on the stairs. "Of all things Bella. Of _all_ things you could shout at me! I've taken almost every form of hormonal teen I can cope, and yet I _continue_ to take it, because of her! I loved you Mother! I know _exactly_ how it feels to lose a loved one- the reason for existence! You're the only thing I have left Bells, and I'm petrified that I'm loosing you." His voice breaks at the end, his eyes welling up.

I so desperately want to assure him that he is not losing me, but I can't. I cant because I know that I am losing myself –small pieces of the girl I once was disappearing behind the monster inside of me. I can't lie to him about this.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I know I'm an evil_, conniving_ girl who leaves nothing but ashes everywhere she goes." I say, tears running freely now.

"Bella it's not you, it's just this…" My head snaps up. _He's _that_ ashamed that he can't say it. He's in denial._

"You can't say it, can you? Can you!! I'm a thing! A dirty, rotten, hot tempered, disgusting, life crushing _thing_!"

"-No Bella!"

"I am a _Phlegon_!" I scream, collapsing on the stairs, my legs incapable of holding my pain wracking body upright. I clutch my stomach, trying to keep myself together, though from experience it bares no relief. "I killed him." I cry to the floor, telling the creature inside of me exactly how much pain it has caused. "He trusted me, and I let him down." I whisper, voice breaking and completely failing in several places.

"He's not dead Bella." He whispers to me, looking at me like I'd just lost my mind.

"He can't live though." I whisper back, eyes still on the carpet. There is silence for an immeasurable moment, and I stand up, grinding my teeth. _Pull yourself together girl. Stupid sissy! _I scold myself, and I turn for my room.

"Don't do anything rash Bella." Charlie calls up to me. I turn at the top of the stair, pure disbelief and disgust on my face.

"I will never resort to that. How dare you." I whisper, completely broken, and I walk over to my door, pushing it open and sitting on the bed, clutching my head. My eyes bug as tears continue to stream down my face, and I swear, I am seconds from screaming. I know what I need to do, but I can't do it in range of everyone else. _I can't do this here._

I stand up and sprint for the door, biting deep into my bottom lip to keep the scream in. I taste and feel blood trickling down my chin and in my mouth, but I just don't care. _It's all I deserve. It's nothing compared to his pain._

I sprint flat out, puffing through my clenched jaw when I spot the meadow ahead. I keep running full speed, feeling myself on the brink of crumbling. I make it to the meadows entrance when I stumble for my footing, my entire body breaking down, shooting pain through every one of my muscles as I choke on my sobs. My body curls around itself, and I hug my legs desperately, trying to hold myself together as best as I can. Once, in a time I'd been blocking from my memory so desperately, I would not be left alone to mope and sob like this. Jacob would insist on my ruining his shirts, using up all of his free time, to get me telling him my pains, and using him as my anchor for self control. My heart rips, wishing for his big, warm arms to be wrapped around me right now and not my own. I bite down harder on my bloodied lip, still trying to hold the screams in. I don't last long.

* * *

**OOOOOH!! I didn't make that up either. I DID MY RESEARCH! REVIEW PEOPLE! Reviewers make Bella feel those luvveleh warm arms wrap around her once again.**

**V  
**


	14. Cami And First Aid

**Okay guys! It is the end of term for me, my last mock exams finally finished. I will post my grades when I get them because I tried really hard!! Well because it has been a whole WEEK without an update, I will type my little fingers off to get some good chappys for you to look forward to =] BTW I lost in the awards XP**

**E****NJOY AND REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

**Cami And First Aid**

**Bella P.O.V**

I don't know how long had passed when I fell asleep, but I do remember my throat protesting in pain at my sobs, lips completely numb from biting down on them so hard. I dreamt of a memory I had forbidden myself to remember, but I was secretly terrified to forget. It just made everything that much more difficult with such a logic.

That night I had sobbed whilst thinking about everything that went wrong, and then everything that went right. I felt pain that one time I allowed someone to actually care for me -to hold me when I cried, listen and laugh to my jokes, hell even tease the carp fish out of me- it only ended in more tears. I should have never opened my heart to him, to tell him my secrets. That's when the dream started to unravel.

I didn't get lost in the dream, but more than played it out on purpose. I needed to see his face again, if only in a painful memory. I didn't know if it was a dream or a nightmare, but I do know that now I had opened that small part of my heart where empty holes -filled with brilliant, yet painful memories- they would all creep out. The nightmare would come, but now I would cherish the beginning of the story, the best and, in turn, worst week of my life.

I remember the day Jacob had once bought me an obscene camisole for a joke. We were walking along the beach at the time, basking in the beauty of the sun, hand in hand. We were talking about silly, entirely pointless things, which I have committed to memory after revisiting the day endless times in dreams just like this. It was a week before my seventeenth birthday, and that week was probably one of the best of my life, but something about that specific moment made this memory the best. It was full of sun, companionship, and was the first time in my life where I let all my walls crumble down without even thinking about it.

"Happy Birthweek, Bella!" I remember the cheesy grin on his face, the sun-like quality to his radiant dark skin. His beautiful jet black hair was almost as long as my hair, and it swayed in the light wind gracefully. I had always secretly loved his hair, but he had made his like of my hair more vocal. He used to tease me about turning ginger one day, since I already had the pale, impossibly tan resistant skin.

I drew my mind back to the memory, wanting to savour it. I remember I couldn't help but return his smile as he retrieved a flat blue box with a French brand name. I remember my eyebrow curving up in question, and the further amused look of Jacobs face.

"Birthweek huh?" I asked him casually, letting my hand fall from his as he reached into the Rabbit he'd finally finished building.

"Yeah, one present for each day." He said, thrusting the box towards me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I smiled a lot that week, everything was that perfect. Looking back it's like watching a romance novel take place. How normal people socialise and live their lives. "I have some rules which you _must_ obey if you want all of your presents." He smirked, holding onto his end of the box as I tugged.

"Hello Capt. Dominant! Such as…?" I laughed, and he smirked as I stopped tugging the box.

"They are pretty basic. Number on-"

"Oh god it's a list." I chuckled, grinning again. He stared at me until I stopped, and picked up where he left off.

"Number one. You will accept _all_ gifts in good grace. No beating me up because of them." I'd bitten my bottom lip to try and hold in my grin as a response. It had always made me feel good and warm that he'd known me so well. He'd grinned back in his response.

"Number two. We will spend each day of your Birthweek celebrating like it's the most important day of your life."

"Does that include dress up?" I'd asked innocently.

"Yes, each day. I'll give you a hint the day before of what kind of stuff you should dress in for the next day." He chuckled, seeming to like my taking this seriously in any context. "Wear your stuff. You're a great designer Bells." I remember the deep blush at him mentioning my designs. I had taken to fashion a great deal then, and had made quite a few items, though he had only seen the sketches of them. "Number three. No frowning." I frowned. "Like that. None of that, okay?" He said, reaching forward and stroking my cheek with his big and soft hands.

"Okaaay." I said like a little girl, my face automatically leaning into his hand, immediately welcoming and cherishing the basic contact I had grown used to. I never knew exactly how dangerous a thing I was back then.

I'd smiled in mock excitement as he bowed his head, looking at me under his eyelashes to give me a look as if to say 'what are we going to do with you'. I tugged again on the box as he gingerly let go, his eyes soon filling with excitement. I untied the blue ribbon on the box, slipping it off and lifting the lid, unable to help sharing Jacobs excitement. As soon as my eyes saw the grey and lacy fabric they popped, mouth morphing into a giant fly catcher. I turned to face the menace, to see his face flush red and him move his arm to clutch around his stomach as he bellowed his laughter.

"You…" I growled, gripping the small Camisole in my fist to glare at him.

"Good grace Bella! Good grace!!" He pled, tears springing from his eyes at laughing so hard. I felt my face curve into a smile as I lunged for his retreating figure back towards the beach.

"You fiend!" I'd screamed as he turned and ran along the beach, laughing too hard to get very far. I'd tackled him and he went down easily, bringing me down with him. We laughed hard as I crashed onto his bare chest. I rolled my back onto the sand in an effort to give him breathing space, only for him to roll with me. I grinned at him as he did so with me. He leaned his head closer to me as my laughter died down.

"It's not that bad is it?" He'd pouted.

"It blooming well is Jacob Black!!" I'd raised my voice at him, disbelief clear.

"It will look good on you though." He'd said, looking into my eyes. I remember that when I looked back, I saw nothing but love in them. I loved Jacob, but not on the same levels that he did me, though the love I'd felt at the time was enough, and I was sure with time we could both progress into something more. He continued to look at me, when his eyes looked down at my lips in time for me to feel the seawater sweep over my hair and head. I hissed at the pain the water caused me, feeling the sensation again in my dream, though it was nothing compared to the pain water can bring me now. He quickly picked my top half up and pulled me away from the waves. He ran me up the beach to our log, safely away from the waves. He looked at my head and lightly brushed my hair as I hissed again.

"I'm sorry. For the Cami and the Sea."

"Don't be daft Jake, you can't help the sea. What will you do when it rains? Whip yourself?" He chuckled, accepting my reply, and then looked at me mischeviously.

"You could whip me." He laughs, though I swore I'd detected a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"What in my new sexy Cami?" I laughed, smacking him on the chest. He'd feigned hurt, and then offered his lap for me to sit in. The sun slowly descended behind to ocean ahead of us, and we cuddled and joked and just enjoyed each others company when the sun finally disappeared. I remember my shivering at the cold air. I don't shiver anymore, as I'm a great deal more developed in my powers than I was then, but god do I wish Jacob could pull me closer into his arms to make me warm again.

I break out of my trip down memory lane, feeling hot tears fall across my face, and my body heat uncomfortably. I look down at my body to see myself shaking despite the heat, digging my nails deep into my legs that I'd broken the skin. I moved my hands slowly from my legs, hissing as I painfully dislodged the nails. I sat up and inspected the little half moon marks on my legs to make sure they weren't gushing with too much blood. Little pools were forming on my jeans, but they weren't too bad that I couldn't patch it up myself. _Well my jeans are screwed. _I groaned._ I can't wear them again with rips like that in them._

I stood and wiped my eyes, taking a few deep breaths as both the pain in my legs and heart subsided. I ran home and jumped in my window, yanking my shirt off making my way to the shower. I heard the droning snore coming from Charlie's room, so I felt no objection to running downstairs to grab the first aid kit in the Kitchen with only my bra on. I would have used the one in the bathroom, but once Charlie had accidently let slip that he checked on what was missing from it regularly when he confronted me about a missing needle, thread, bandiad and painkillers. I had only tripped and didn't want to make a fuss about the little cut, but I understood at the time why he used to check. That didn't stop it from hurting to know that he expected the same things from me though. Mum always used to hurt herself since I could remember, and I'd even caught her once when she forgot to lock the bathroom door. She was looking at me with horror and disgust towards herself as she looked back at her deeply cut wrists. I had only walked in because I'd smelt the oddest metallicky smell, and I wanted to find her to ask what it was. That's why I can't stand the smell of blood, because it forces me to remember when my mum pulled my small body into her arms sobbing and stroking my hair while her blood trickled down my forehead. Id frozen, trying to take my mind away from what was happening, as I was only nine at the time.

I remember the taste of her blood as a small drop slipped into my mouth, and I remember the pain it caused me to know she was hurting and yet still trying to comfort me. I let her do it though, not wanting to hurt her further by taking her attention off of me and back to what she was doing before I walked in and interrupted. After sobbing her heart out until she ran out of tears, she let leaned down and kissed my forehead, seeming not to notice the red liquid transfer from my forehead to her lips. She stood from the bloodied floor to sniff and reach for the toilet paper and first aid kit from the cabinet. I was still in shock while I continued to stare into her eyes, hers refusing to meet mine as she wiped the blood from my face, tears falling down both of our faces.

I shake my head, bringing myself back from yet another painful memory as I feel the warm wetness fall down my cheek. "God Bella, pull yourself together." I told myself, wiping the silent tears from my face once I realise it's not my mothers' blood, though my blood is still slipping down my neck. I sniff and run back upstairs with the kit, knowing that Charlie doesn't check that one from the obvious dust on it, locking the door, turning to look at myself in the mirror. I hold my breath at the sight in front of me. My hair is matted with dirt, tear streaks almost stained onto my cheeks. My eyes are wide, tears falling again adding to the streaks on my face. My bottom lip is swollen and slightly blue, with thick layers of blood matted across my neck, tangling into my wild hair from sleeping on the forest floor. I looked back towards the laundry pile and saw my shirt stained with deep red. _I can't leave that there. _I think, grabbing the shirt, putting it in the sink, trying to scrub the blood out when it hits me.

_I'm turning into her, hiding my tracks. _I think, looking at my ashamed and still bloodied face in the mirror. _No, I am not! I didn't do it on purpose, but she did. _"I am not like her." I growl to the mirror to convince myself. I don't self harm, and I never shall. No, this is just a product of a painful dream. _Of which I will have again…_

I grab the soap, and run the tap, wiping off the blood and dirt from my face violently. _I am still here. I am still in here. I am still in here. _I chant to myself as I ignore the pain of being violent with a tender wound. As soon as all the blood has gone I run over to the shower, as fresh blood trickles from the reopened wound. I start to sob as I rip my clothes off, letting the cold water run along the water, ignoring that pain too. The emotional pain is a lot more dominant than my physical. _Maybe that's why she did it…_

_Damn it Bella!! You are not her! _I mentally scold myself as I stop scrubbing my body violently, and I wipe the blood off of my legs and face. I wash my hair, pulling myself together almost completely as I rinse out the strawberry scented shampoo. I dry myself off and wrap a towel around my body as I put down the toilet lid to sit on it and address my wounds. I just rub on some lotion, not bothering with sowing it up. I take some quick effect painkillers and feel my body go slightly numb as I pull out the sowing needle to stitch up my lip. It takes three stitches, and after running to my room to put on some fresh underwear, I run downstairs minus the towel to grab some ice to stop my lips from swelling too much.

As I run back upstairs I hear Charlie begin to stir, so I decide it must be time to get dressed, though I have no idea what time it is. I look at my wardrobe and decide to go against Ms. Meads wishes. _Believe me, I can make grey work. _I smile, all previous pain forgotten, chucking my high wasted sailor shorts on the bed._ What else…? Ah, perfect! _I grab my Miso rose top, yanking it on, not wanting to waste any time on doubting whether the ensemble works or not. I run back to my draw to get my lace fish-netty tights. _The perfect thing to go with these babies!_ I think, running down the hall, tights in hand, to the box of high heels I have yet to unpack. I rummage through a few, and finally find the studded punk boot-shoe. I say boot-shoe as these killers have characteristics of both, fully surrounding the ankle, though leaving the front of the foot bare. _Oh who cares, they are perfect! _I smile running back to my room to hear Charlie approach my door whilst I tug on my shorts.

"Bella, doesn't school start in ten minutes?" Charlie says, lightly tapping on my door. _Crap!!_

"Umm, nah it starts later today for me -free period!" I shout to him with my quick thinking, stepping into my tights, and falling over in the rush causing a thump. _Owie! Oh wait makeup first!_

"Bells? You okay in there?" He asks worriedly, tuning the door knob.

"Unless you want to pay for some serious counselling for both of us, I would keep that door closed!" I state, hearing him remove his hand from the door while I quickly apply some mascara to my eyes, along with some lipstick the exact shade of my lips to cover up the stitches. "Wise choice my boy." I mumble, smiling and setting myself on the bed to roll the tights up, and put the shoes on. _Okay, accessories…_ I think, biting my lip to wince and whimper as I rush over to my jewellery box. _Okay, No biting that lip today Bella._ After about a minute of pondering, I decide on my black and white diamante bangle and ring. _Do I need a belt?_ I think, hearing Charlie's cruiser start up. _Too late! _That was my warning bell. I grab the belt, snap it on, and zoom to the window, looking down. _Can my boot-shoes handle this?_ Before I have time to decide though, I find myself out of the window, absorbing the force on the balls of my feet. _Guess my subconscious decided that one for me._

_Oh that won't do. _I think, noticing my leggings are tucked into my heels so they are visible underneath the studded band. I reach down, and fold them up twice, giving just enough room for them to no longer be considered tucked, releasing my boot-shoes. I smile, noticing that my small wounds can't be seen unless someone has better vision than me, which I highly doubt. Suddenly I hear a very faint and distant snap in the forest ahead, and my head snaps in that direction in return. I narrow my eyes, still bent over from fixing my tights. My eyes narrow at something as the creature inside of me takes over, scanning the surrounding forest for danger, sniffing the air. I push myself back into control as I smell the familiar scent, releasing a growl to my shock. _No, it can't be him_. I think, feeling a small tug in my heart at the hole that I had only just sowed up. _He's gone forever._ I think, feeling a tear slipping down my face, quickly bringing me back to attention as I disintegrate it before it can do too much damage to my makeup._ It was probably just a squirrel, they smell similar. _I tell myself, trying my best to ignore what my heart is begging me to do –hope for Jacob to stroll in and fix my life, like he did once before.

_God I am so stupid. I'm letting this stupid dream get to me. _I think as I sprint for school in the edges of the forest, enjoying the cool air having a small effect on my forever boiling skin. As I approached the school I heard cars crunching on gravel, and then a distinct melodic voice, almost too quite for me to catch. I stopped when the school was in sight, and I saw them -the Cullens. I have absolutely nothing against the Cullens, my outburst in Fashion class proving that, but I needed to hate them. I needed to learn to avoid them. _Difficult since I have to go to their home in a matter of days…_

I shut off all other senses other than sight and hearing as I ease-dropped on their conversation.

"Are you sure this is the right decision Edward?" Alice asked, turning to him as he got out of the car. _Crap, he's here today. _I'm gunna have to think of something to get that bloke off my back_. He may not even know it was me._ I thought fruitlessly, trying to fool myself. _Yes he did, he's not blind. _

"Yes Alice. You said yourself you didn't see anything bad happen." He said to her in a frustrated and irritated voice. _I have a feeling he's been asked that a lot today. _"Still nothing. You?" He said to her, perhaps at Jasper too as he looks at them both. They all looked at one another, like a silent conversation was being held. I listened closer, straining to hear the words that must be passing, but added with none of their mouths moving, they couldn't have been. _What the jelly babies is- OW!! _I clutched my head as a car screeched into the lot, piercing my brain painfully. I looked at everyone in the parking lot, instantly returning my hearing back to normal, and saw nobody else cringe in pain, or even seem to notice the giant screech. _Guess I was listening a little harder than I thought._

I looked over to the Cullen's again, annoyed that I may have missed some more of the conversation as they walked into school. As soon as I was sure nobody could see me I stepped out of the forests edge into the parking lot, making myself blend in successfully. I sneaked my way into school, undetected by Mike the Butcher. He's not frightening in any way, but if he was to hear me call him that he would surely find it a compliment. I groan as I hear the bell ring, looking into my bag to find my schedule, seeing my first lessons. Double Biology. _Yay?_

I walk towards the class, taking a few deep breaths before strolling in like I own the place, trying to look brave, and I sit down next to Edward. I bite my lip again to wince and let out a small whine from the pain. _You can be such a Twaz Bella. _I look at him with the corner of my eyes to see him staring at me in concern, hands clenched into fists. _Great starts to the day Bella! Just rip the thing off, that will get you the attention you need! _I scorn myself sarcastically.

I take a deep breath and turn my whole body to Mr Tingle. "Can I help you?"

* * *

**OOh sorry to give Bella such a painful past, but she loved Jacob! Any questions, just put them on the reviews page XD**

**V**


	15. Lips Equals Venom

**Okay Kiddies, I'm sorry its taken me forever, but here is Edwards P.O.V. Permission to scream? Granted XD****  


* * *

**

**Lips = Venom**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward. Are you sure?" Alice asked me for the tenth time. This is getting on my nerves now.

"Yes Alice! I am absolutely positive!" She looks at me with doubt and I roll my eyes, knowing I would never convince her if she can't see the outcome.

_How can you know that? It's been one day with a _shirt_. That can't possibly be enough to desensitise you. _If only she knew how close I had been to a bleeding Bella last night.

"It's called having faith in my judgement. As far as the shirt, well I didn't exactly force that upon myself now, did I bright spark?"

_But still…_ I groaned and turned for the door, gritting my teeth.

"I'm going for a hunt."

"Okay, but don't go too far!" _I still can't see anything. It's ridiculous that a girl can do this to me!! I feel…feel…_

"Human?" I mumbled, running into the forest, knowing that she could hear me.

"OH HA HA EDDIE!!" She shouted after me in extreme sarcasm, calling me my horrid nickname. I heard Jasper thank me sarcastically in his mind, thinking about all the work he will have to do now to keep his 'sunshine' calm for the rest of the day. That only made me laugh harder the deeper I got into the forest. _Now, back to the matter at hand. _

Sure, I told Alice I was going hunting, but in truth I was going to find Bella. After the painful scene I saw last night, I've been riddling with worry every second I've been away from her, and I couldn't even worry properly because I didn't want to tip Jasper off about anything. They don't need to know everything about my unhealthy fascination for the girl I have yet to introduce myself to. I sprinted off into the direction of the meadow, thinking of what happened last night.

I had only gone out to take my mind off of her, and I ended up going straight to her! I had just hunted and was roaming about, trying to clear my head some more, when I heard the most petrifying, bone chilling scream I had ever heard. I know any normal creature would run from such noises, as obviously something with lungs that powerful would be a dangerous thing to challenge, but I was running towards the painful screams before I could even think things through. Something about it called to me, and I swear my heart tugged in panic and pain, like I could feel it too. I ran towards the noise and recognised an extremely potent smell of freesias, with salt and a little sulphur, which is a very odd mix. As soon as my eyes saw what was going on the meadow I felt my heart break. Bella was screaming and crying in agony.

I found myself walking into the meadow, but I quickly stopped myself, my common sense snapping me back to reality. Thankfully she didn't even notice my presence, but I don't think I'd even notice if I was in the state she was in. I retreated back to the forest, and watched over her as she cried in pain, mumbling things. She called herself a monster, and said the name 'Jacob' endlessly, like a chant she didn't even realise she was doing. At that moment I felt pure anger. She wasn't crying in physical pain. Her heart was breaking. _Who could hurt such a beautiful princess? _My_ princess? _I thought, feeling conflicting emotions as a reaction of me referring to her as my princess. I have no claim on her, yet part of me sees her as my property.

I smelled fresh blood coming from her, and I saw her lip was completely busted, and getting worse the harder she bit down on it to control her screams. Seeing Bella in such a foetal, vulnerable position deleted any thought of me taking her as my meal or my property. I just wanted her pain to stop. Seeing that and knowing I couldn't do anything about it was killing me and still is. I continued to watch over her until she sobbed herself to a restless sleep, continuing to cry and shiver throughout the night. I wanted to hold her, shield her from the cold, but the fact that I am colder than that current temperature kept me still. Alice's thoughts reached me then, and I reluctantly left her, not wanting her to see. I know Alice well, and she would completely blow our cover trying to make her feel better, and probably scare the life out of her doing so.

The familiar scent brought me back to the present as I entered the meadow. _She's gone! _Panic settled into my stomach, churning the emptiness inside, causing me to feel a new sensation. Every part of me -the good 'she is not a snack bar' part of me anyway- was itching for me to follow her trail, make sure she's safe, but not in anyone else's hands that could have caused her that pain. _Possessive fool. _The human in me spoke, causing me to take in a sharp breath. As soon as I did, my attention was fully diverted and my head snapped to the middle of the meadow. Small, but extremely potent drops of fresh and hours old blood were in the centre where she had been laying. I breathed in again, though I knew for certain it was Bella. I ran over to the small drops, and placed my hand on the still warm area, though she is long gone.

Lifting my hand my whole body shuddered, but not for the sensation of the blood now smeared on my hand. Fear filled my heart, and the call for her blood was a lot less powerful than the call for her safety. I stood and followed her trail as fast as I could, and once it ended at a house I had never been to before, I settled in the outskirts of the forest, knowing that she can be rather observant from almost catching me from our second encounter in the meadow. _Why is it always that meadow? I guess it's not my meadow anymore. It's _ours. I liked the sound of that. More than I should.

I heard someone tumble down the stairs quickly, almost as fast as my family and I, and half a second later Bella was standing in the kitchen in nothing but her bra and jeans. _Mary mother! _Bella is exquisite to the extreme. The half of her body visible is perfectly shaped, like angles carved her with great care to details. I want to get to her for a different reason now –to feel the soft flesh of her beautiful abdomen under my hands… my lips… to test if the tingle I had felt from our first small skin to skin contact is still present. I let my eyes roam upwards, taking in everything before me when sense comes to me and I force my eyes away, bracing myself against a tree, taking unnecessary but calming breaths. _Edward, you're acting like a pervert!_ It feels wrong to see her like this, without her knowing, but I just can't leave. I turn around again to see she is in the exact same position as she was before, hand gripping onto a green box with a red cross attached to the wall gathering dust. _Why would she need…?_

My questions are answered when I finally look at her face. _Oh god_. I grip the tree harder, half for my restraint and half for my anger. _How did I not see that earlier?_ I thought in shock and disbelief. Her face is covered in blood, dried and new. I should have spotted it straight away, me being what I am. It's dripping out of her mouth like she's just bitten someone on a vital artery, but I can smell from here that it is her own. _Love, what have you done?_ I stare into her eyes and see from them that she is no longer in the present. _Reliving a memory?_ From the rapid tears and blood dripping down her face it can't be a good memory at all. The tainted tears fall to the floor, and suddenly she snaps out of it, wiping her eyes fiercely, grinding her teeth.

"God Bella, pull yourself together." _No need to put on a hard front for me, Love. Oh wait, she doesn't know I'm here…_

She zooms out of sight and I hear her run up the stairs, followed by the sound of clothes being discarded, and then running water and scrubbing noises. I jump up in a tree, and am both thankful and annoyed that the window of the bathroom is blurred, so I can't see anything but her vague shape, but I continue to look. Suddenly she drops whatever she is scrubbing like a bomb and gasps. Now there is no noise but her vague heartbeat, but no breathing. I hold my breath with her, scared about the possible thoughts running through her head that would cause such a reaction.

"I am not like her." She growls, breaking the painful silence with her pain-filled words. _Wait, who aren't you like? _I know nothing about this girl, yet I am concerning myself with her troubles like they are my own. She has me completely enthralled in her before she has even said 'Hello'._ Who are you Bella?_

Her hands reach for the water, and she starts scrubbing her face rather violently. I can tell just how violently as the wound on her face reopens, oozing more fresh blood to tempt the demon in me. Her breathing becomes laboured, and I just wish I could hear her thoughts even more. _What is doing this to you love?!_

She stops scrubbing and wipes her face more tenderly, confusing me. _I was sure she was seconds from a panic attack._ She leans down and I lose her, gasping at being unable to see her. Suddenly she stands, turning on the shower and then the gentleman in me tells me it is time to leave before I see some unseemly blurs that I have no right to see. _Maybe one day… _No Edward, stop thinking of such things. I can't believe I'm already thinking about having a relationship with this girl when it's obviously impossible. _Would it be impossible for us though? _I think, seriously pondering on the answer. I groan at all the heavy feelings that have taken me over, and I run full speed towards the school. I hear Alice and Jasper in Rose's Ferrari, and I run alongside them, grateful to catch them. Alice is worrying like my mother.

_Where is that stupid, stupid vampire! I wish Jasper would stop trying to strain himself to calm me down! Where is he?! I swear Edward if you can hear me right now I'm gunna-_

"Gunna what Alice?" I say, smiling as I match the Ferraris speed in the forest alongside.

"Edward you're such a floater! Get in this car now!" She exclaims, screeching the car to a halt. I laugh out loud along with the rest of my family.

"Chill midget, I'm still in one piece."

_Maybe right now! Just you wait! _She threatens me, causing me to laugh harder whilst getting in the back seat with Rosalie and Emmet.

"She's been like this all morning." Emmet fake whispered to me, a grin on his face that he tries to cover with his hand theatrically.

"I know, she's been on my back since the visions stopped."

"They haven't stopped!" She screeches, accelerating harshly towards the school. "They've just been…postponed…" Emmet and I look at each other and burst out in laughter. "So where have you been?!" She asks me, turning her full body and attention to me as Jasper reaches for the steering wheel.

"Honey!" He huffs with a smile on his face, and she mouths 'Oops' reaching for the wheel again. Rose looks at Alice in disbelief, causing Alice to mouth 'sorry' to her. She shakes her head and re-crosses her arms, looking out of the window.

"If you must know I just ran into some food." I said, smile still on my face as Alice thinks to me. _Oh no Edward, don't lie to me my boy. Wait, was it Bella? DID YOU EAT BELLA!! _She looks back at me, letting go of the wheel for Jasper to grab it for her again. I shook my head no, and Jasper gives her a look of amused shock causing her to realise she'd done it again.

"That's it, I'm driving us home. Jittery Alice has an even shorter attention span than normal Alice." Rosalie says a sly grin on her face. _It's like she's overdosed on the coffee more than usual, I swear. _I chuckle at her thoughts, and she grins a little wider, not turning from the window. Rose isn't the kind of person to be a people pleaser, though if she wanted she could make herself queen of any school and any boys heart. For some indefinable reason however, she chose Emmet. It's a perfect match, because they balance each other out in personalities, and together would make one finely tuned person, though I'm sure Rose's bitchiness would carry over and override on a few nicer qualities. They would make brilliant parents, especially Rose as a mother, but that can't ever happen for them, and though she tries to hide it, that fact kills her. She would love to be a mother, and the fact that she can't makes her question her existence, sometimes like I do mine. I have no desire to have children or grow old with my wife, but still, I desire the option. An option all of us no longer have.

The rest of the drive was spent with Alice shooting worried glares at me, asking me heavy questions in her mind that I had no hope of answering without even _Emmet_ catching on to the meaning. As we grew closer to the school I couldn't help but hope for Bella to open up to me today, but reason tells me that she will just shy away from me like any other human. She doesn't even seem to find me attractive, though the first glance we shared held something, I was sure of it. I may be utterly deluded and running on empty hope, but I find myself actually _wanting_ a girl to be attracted to me. Normally the attention would drive me insane, especially with the first days at a new school which would involve a great deal of discouraging. Young female humans are extremely hormonal, as their minds prove, and they over think everything when there's a cute guy near by. A girl named Emma turned anorexic because I told her I wasn't interested at one school. Of course, Carlisle stepped in and persuaded her that she isn't fat and ugly, so she started to eat and socialise again, but her thoughts were completely different since then. She wasn't fat at all, and any human boy would be jumping for joy for the attention she was giving me, but I just didn't want it, especially with the thoughts playing through her mind each time she tried to get to know me. Imagine people playing a detailed film of their sexual fantasies with you when you first meet. Try feeling comfortable with that. I could tell that she would return to the disorder, if not go for another form of self punishment. _Yet another life ruined because of me. Just proves that I _am_ a monster._

I was brought back to the present by Emmet punching my arm and talking to me in his mind. _Dude, come back to us! Such an absent minded boy... _He grinned whilst shaking his head, knowing I was listening.

"Shut it Emily." I called him his old nickname, and his face fell immediately. I quickly dashed out of the car, dodging his next punch. He hated that name because that's what we called him when we caught him eyeing Rosalie's red high heels, thinking about how they would look like on a man. I obviously twisted it to emphasize his embarrassment when I called him out, and he's still not made good on his promise to get me back yet. He's been planning, but each time he gets near to the punch line I hear him and catch him out. The mind reading can really come in handy sometimes.

_You shouldn't be so cruel to him. That's my job. _Rose grinned at me as she yanked Emmet out of the car.

"You make him work for it too." I whispered to her, and she nodded in confirmation.

_One day you might find a nice boy to give you such attention _Enrique_. _She smiled slyly at me, pulling Emmet by his collar to her mouth for a fierce kiss, and from Emmet's thoughts, I could tell he was going to let my name calling amiss for now. Their thoughts took a lustful turn, and I quickly backed out of their heads, not wanting any more mental scarring from the mad lovebirds.

I turned my face, and once they were done glared at Rosalie and walked around the car to join Alice and Jasper. Emmet gave me an amused look, so I quickly listened in to his thoughts._ Oh, my girl gave you a whipping didn't she?_ Emmet sang in his mind like a little boy, somehow knowing that she had just defended him. I ignored him, and reached back into the car to grab my coat that I had almost forgotten about.

"Are you sure this is the right decision Edward?" Alice asked as my eyes bugged. _Did she just say that out loud?! _I gave her a look the say 'what the hell' as I shut the door, and turned towards her to reply.

"Yes Alice. You said yourself you didn't see anything bad happen." I said, frustration a little too potent in my voice.

_Oh hilarious Edward, just throw that in my face again! I swear if you don't stop- _She huffed to me in her mind, trying to calm down. _Can you at least hear anything now?_

"Still nothing. You?" I asked seriously to her walking towards the school, catching up to Rosalie walking Emmet the dog to school, hand still locked on his collar. Jasper catches on to my half silent conversation with Alice, and he shakes his head no, not knowing she had answered me in her mind. As we walked into school I took a deep breath, turning in another direction for my first class of the day –Biology with Bella.

_Good luck Edward. _Alice thought to me, at the same time Jasper sent me a wave of calm thinking '_My prayers are with you'. _I walked in to find an empty seat and I breathed a sigh of relief for the extra time. The bell went shortly after my entrance, and all my thoughts shifted as I smelled her approaching. I took a deep breath, which I would hold for as long as possible before trying to start a conversation. _That may be difficult._

She walked in then, and my eyes bugged. _This angel knows how to look good. _I quickly gauged at her attire, when I notice the half moon marks embedded in her skin on her legs. Judging by the size of her hands, she made those marks herself. _How could I not have noticed those cuts earlier?!_ She did a good job covering them up, but with my eye sight I can see them clearly. It pained me to know that she was capable of hiding such marks, as that shows she has done it before. I trust that she is no self harmer, but since her lip busted as she slept, I can only assume the same happened with her legs. _She has had nights like that before. _I don't know what hurts me more –her blood or her pain.

As she sat next to me the pain of her blood became more intense, my eyes firmly tracing the arteries in the body, and my attention was particularly drawn towards that delicate lip, but I refused to let them fix there for too long in fear of her noticing or me taking action without thinking. I clenched my hands in fists, trying my hardest to not be too tense, as her whole body shifted in my direction, and I finally looked into her eyes in shock and confusion as she spoke to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in her beautiful, melodic voice, and I felt blessed for her words to be directed at me. She bites her bottom lip and whimpers, causing a small tug of hurt and worry in me, though I couldn't concentrate on that for long. Her scent is amazing, her sweet and tempting breath fanning across my face. Her lips were calling to me, but I don't know if it was for the weak and very accessible wound, or just from the fact that they were _her _lips, parted slightly, showing the stitches. I stared at her lips in a daze, breathing out whilst basking in her scent, when my eyes moved up her angelic face to look into her eyes. _Well hot dang, she's dazed too! _I was quickly snapped back from my daze as I heard Mr Oliver ask me a question, though I didn't hear the words. I snapped my eyes to him, and that was when I felt my posture. I was absentmindedly leaning towards Bella in my daze. I quickly leaned back on my stool and turned to face the front, clenching my fists harder in anger. _Idiot! How could you let yourself get so close!_

"Oh how _very_ cool of you Sir. You've just gone up a few notches in the social status, right alongside vile excretion." I turn my head to give her a look of confusion and amusement on my face at her odd choice of words. She starts to doodle on her notebook, acting nonchalant and not giving Mr. Oliver the satisfaction of looking into her eyes as she casually disses him. _What a diabolical Angel._

"That's a nice mouth you have on you Bella. Do you-"

"Kiss my mother with that mouth? No, she's too deep in the ground for me to reach. Now shut up, I'm trying to doodle." She retorts, scrunching her nose in concentration at her doodle. The mention of her mouth caused another pool of venom to form, and I quickly swallowed, scrunching my eyes shut and diverting my thoughts to those around me.

"I was going to say do you want to join me after class." He threatens, though a little guilt and pity forms in his mind. From what I had just gathered, he had said something about Bella and I leaning so close together, and I felt my chest inflame seeing it through his eyes. She had leaned forward too.

"Ha, like I'd give you satisfaction MJ." She chuckles, lifting her head up to look him over quickly to highlight her point. "Cretin." She whispers, too low for anyone to hear as she resumes her doodling. I continue to stare at with the same expression, and I hear her huff and the temperature rise from the attention. _Right, staring isn't good to get her to like my company. I don't want whatever happened with the fire to happen again._

"Go to the Principles Office Bella." He points to the door in a huff, face turning red and blood pumping harder and faster around his body. His breathing becomes more laboured, and if I didn't know any better, he was suffering from heat exhaustion within a matter of seconds. I turn my eyes back to her, seeing a connection between her and his new state. _She's toying with him. She is powerful…_

"Well I would Sir, but I'm honestly a little worried about your condition. Are you sure you're fully recovered from yesterday?" She says innocently with a frightening smile, and I even find myself frightened a tad –not an everyday reaction from a vampire. Something tells me she is a force that ought not to be messed with. His face falls as he stares into her eyes in fear, and he reaches for his mouth, trying to hold back the vomit. He runs from the room while thoughts filled me in on what happened yesterday.

_What is up with that man? He ran faster than yesterday._

_How did she _DO _that?!_

_Wow, Bella's awesome!_

_How many times is she going to get that reaction out of him? I hope it never ends! _A girl named Angela thought, as she rose from her chair and walked over to mine and Bella's table as the class broke into several conversations.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I want you to write me a step to step guide on _exactly_ how you do that." She says, crossing her arms and sitting on the edge of our table like I'm not even there. It's so odd for people to feel at ease around vampires, but Bella's already doodling, not at all seeming to feel repelled by me. I can tell that though Angela tries to mask it, she's still afraid of me, a part of her telling her to run, and the larger part telling her she is being ridiculous and uncivil. Bella just reacts so unexpectedly.

"I don't know what you're on about Angela." She replies, head still fixed on her notebook as her hand scribbles a little too fast for a human. Angela lets it drop, not pushing Bella to say or do anything she doesn't want to. She could be a good friend for Bella, if Bella would only let her in. _But I don't want her in. I want me in. _

"I just want to know, what do you want your shrine to be made out of?" Angela says, gaining a small chuckle from Bella, as she peeps over her shoulder to gasp in shock, completely forgetting her previous thoughts. "WOW!"

A small growl rumbles from Bella, shocking me and yet sounding incredibly sexy at the same time. From everyone's thoughts nobody heard the small growl, but Bella coughed, eyes bugging, obviously as shocked as me and trying to stop it. I looked away from her face and finally laid eyes on the detailed sketch she had done of a man in a suit with unruly hair, and a tall body. _That can't be me can it? No, it has to be a coincidence. Why would she draw me?_

"Angela, don't bust a vain!" She chuckled darkly, turning to meet her eyes as she rips the sheet from her notebook and folds it in half to stick it in her pocket. _That would _not_ be good. _I think, feeling a pool of venom build in my mouth at the very thought of someone busting a vain in front of me right now. "No shrine needed. Just a little personal space." Angela nods and backs off, going over to a table where a greasy guy called Erick is calling her over.

"Are you gunna answer or what?" She asks, turning her eyes to me, her body tensing a bit as she keeps her body faced towards the front. _Answer? She asked me something?_ I find it hard to believe I missed it with my ears.

"Sorry?" I said, eyes glued on her, longing for them to slip back to meet mine.

"You've been looking at me weirdly since I came in. Was I ambushed and put in a Ronald McDonald costume or what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whisper, raising my voice a little in hopes she would hear. Her lips twitch as she turns her whole head in my direction, swishing her hair and fanning that lusciously tempting Strawberry aroma in my nostrils. I swallow the fresh venom again. "I apologise that I didn't introduce myself yesterday. My name is Edward Cullen." I say to her, fascinated by her reaction –a mouth wateringly cute blush, and my eyes drift back to her lips. I'm sensing an equation for me and Bella. Her lips = fresh venom.

"Apology not needed Edward. I didn't introduce myself for a reason." My eyebrow creased as she broke our gaze again. _She said my name. _I know it seems rather basic and normal for someone to say another persons name, but the way she said it -in her beautiful voice, using her precious oxygen and breathing it out, including it with the other blessed words to be mixed with that scent- made my name sound like it belonged with her, in her mind and in her vocabulary. I feel blessed and honoured yet again at my existence being acknowledged by her. After a few seconds she snapped her head back to say something huffing slightly as if letting herself go with the flow. "Sorry. I can be a cruel bitch sometimes." That was unexpected. _Apologies for _me_?_ As if I could feel any more special."I'm Bella Swan." She says, gracing me with a small smile, causing me to smile in return at the fascinating girl in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

* * *

**Reviewers make that 'skin to skin' contact happen quicker. I'm serious, I'm basing the touchyness of the next chappy on these reviews =] In the words of Little Nicky, 'DO IT FOR THE BUTTERFLYS!'  
**

**V**


	16. Vampire Moth To A Flame

**Hola! Well here you go, sorry about the wait. My mumma had to go to hospital for reasons I don't think is really appropriate to post on the top of this chappy. I also had a fake baby to look after that kinda died. If you want to know the funny story behind the baby then send me a message, but otherwise just enjoy this =]  
**

* * *

Vampire Moth To A Flame

Edward P.O.V

The rest of the double lesson went by well, with another ten minutes to talk until a substitute came to cover the lesson. Although she seems restrained and guarded, she also seemed more at ease with me. I had no reason to pay attention to the teacher, so I kept my attentions on Bella. She did the same, though I felt a little bad at affecting her knowledge intake –she can only go to high school once after all. The way her eyes met mine the way her lips parted slowly as if to consider speaking, the way she breathed her words, making the dull letters shine with elegancy and magic, made me feel like I was in a fairytale. She told me of her previous escapades with teachers, and I couldn't help but laugh at each one -each was _that_ diabolical. She had even hinted to me that her father keeps her out of trouble with the school, though I sensed there was a great deal more to be uncovered involving her father. I took every word she had said in fascination and wonder, like I was a newborn baby taking in the tastes and adventures of the fresh new world before my eyes, finding no fault in the dangerous world. Bella does have something exceptionally dangerous about her, but from the way she let herself out of the guarded walls as she spoke to me proved that she was a very controlled girl, and though she may be able to turn me into ashes like Alice had said, I felt completely safe and sure in the belief that she would never do that to me, visions be damned.

As the bell for break rang far too soon, I was faced with the dilemma of losing her company -her funny and witty tales and anecdotes. I didn't want her to leave at all now –didn't want the small and innocent piece of the fairytale to end. That small, flowing and normal conversation had drawn me closer to her. A Vampire moth to a flame. Quite literally.

_Just ask her Edward! _The human in me spoke, and I listened to it before logic could creep into me to make me do otherwise. "Would you like to sit with me at break and lunch?" Her features were frozen and her face turned white, all the blood racing from her head. _Oh no, what have I done! She's going to faint!_

She takes a quick breath and squeezes her eyes shut as if to concentrate on something, and she speaks in a voice strained and breathless. "Sure, sure… I just… Ice queen doesn't like me that much and I don't think-"

"We could sit on another table." I blurted out, grasping on the hope that she may actually say yes.

"I don't-." She reaches her teeth forward to bite her lip, but quickly withdraws them remembering about the wound. Her eyes shoot to meet mine quizzically, like trying to figure out the answer to a question with a great deal of money behind it- like she's deciding to risk it for the prize. "Well… under one condition."

"Anything." I whisper desperately.

"Wear my clothes." She sates in a huff, and waits for my reaction. _She wants me to wear her clothes? Right now? Sure, I'll do it, but what will she wear? I won't allow anyone to have the satisfaction of witnessing the beauty of Bella's body. Emmet will get a real kick out of this._

"I-" I started, unsure of how to voice my concerns. "What will you wear though?" I asked, genuinely worried about that part of the deal.

She looked at me and I watched her slowly turn from confused to wide eyed, a large grin spreading across her face expressing great amusement as my eyebrows knitted together in question. "Oh!-" She laughed in shock. "I meant my designs!" She puffed as if running out of breath, grabbing her stomach. _For a hundred year old vampire I am such an idiot!_

"You…" She bellowed, desperate for volume, her small forefinger curling up slightly from her limp wrist around her stomach to point at me. "Moof…" She whispered, unable to make the word louder from her hysterics. I can't help joining in with her laughter, all of my embarrassment no longer meaning anything to me if it caused her to genuinely laugh like this, unbound by the barriers something had set up inside of her. Her laugh is more soothing than Jasper, and that is saying something.

"Moof?" I chuckled back, regaining control of myself as she did. _What an odd thing to call me._

"Moof." She nodded a huge grin on her face. "So back to business." She said, turning back to face me fully, all attention on me. "Is it a deal?" Her eyes were still swimming with amusement, all previous troubles seeming to have been forgotten.

"Deal." I said, though completely unsure of what I had just agreed to. Anything's worth it to make her laugh like that again. I stand, picking up her bag to carry for her as she quickly reached forward to shove a pen in, causing our hands to brush past each other. Neither of us recoiled from the contact, but time seemed to slow down for me to prolong it. The same warm sensation I had felt before from touching her arm on her first day burned again on the precise spots her skin had touched. It feels like a small burn before you get the pain, but there isn't any coming. I looked at her eyes as her big, beautiful brown ones looked up at me as she was still sitting and I was leaning closer to her.

"Care to join me?" I breathed, and she nodded as I held out my hand for her to take. I reach my hand forward slowly, giving her the choice to decline the contact, but half in hope that her indecision may sway towards accepting. She keeps her hand still as we continue to stare at each other.

"I…" _She looks as lost in my eyes as I am in hers_. She takes a deep breath and stands up, my hand brushing so lightly on her chest at her rising that she barely would have noticed, but I did. I pulled it back from the small tingling I had felt at the potential of contacting the skin _there_, and breathe in her next words, basking in the feeling of my hand and just enjoying her breath directly on my face, the pain muted by my pleasure. "_I_, Edward Cullen, am entirely capable of standing up without your chivalrous aid. I'm not weak." She said with a sly smile, jutting her chest out and squaring her shoulders tightly.

I walked alongside her to the cafeteria as I raked my mind for the words to say to make her smile again, but before I could we were already entering the cafeteria, all eyes on us in shock, thoughts filling my mind without welcome.

_I hate her! She's got everything!_

_I hate him! Why her and not me?_

_I hate them both! They are just so pretty!_

_He is so beautiful! She is so beautiful! Why, why, why?!_

_Damn that Edward._

_I'm not fooled. She'll be begging for me in no time. _Mike chimed in. _Damn look at those fine legs. She has fucking gorgeous legs for a midget. Jessica's got nothing on her._

_Oh, I don't think so Mike!_ I would do anything to protect Bella from the likes of that horridly hormonal boy. On our first day at Forks high I heard him have a mental breakdown at how beautiful my family are, and since then he has been putting his generous looks and charm into overdrive to the point where every girl who had puppy eyes on me have now switched to him. I found it rather helpful, but the fact that he used the girls like a tree to mark makes me feel nothing but sickness towards him. _Now he's after Bella?! Another piece of freedom to mark as his territory?! That _cannot_ and _will not_ happen!_

As they continued to stare and I walked forward to an empty table slowly, trying to keep myself under control from snapping Mikes neck at the sexual scenes playing through his head with what he imagines Bella's body would look like. _He has no idea just how much he is underestimating her._ I grit my teeth as I hear a random thought.

_Wait, maybe it's just a coincidence they walking in together. They are walking in different directions! Phew!_

I turn my head and see Bella walking towards the canteen slowly, everything still silent. I walk towards her as we reach the canteen and I chuckle silently at the curses at hopes of us not being more than friends dashed. I glance over at my family and see a wide arrange of emotions playing on each of their faces, but my attention is quickly regrasped as Bell turns her face towards my chest suddenly bringing me to a stop, as if to bury herself, her nose pressing against my chest. "You realise everyone's looking at us." She states, turning her head upwards to look into my eyes, just for me to fall into them again, gaining sudden confidence out of nowhere -yet again. A plan quickly forms before I can even think about it properly. _Mike can't have her. My family can't keep me from her. They want to stare? Fine- enjoy the show._

"That is because you are about to take the best slice of Pizza." I say, reaching out and grabbing a slice, putting it on a plate and holding the plate in front of her with a suggestive grin as she grins wryly in response, a little amused by my unexplained act. I look at her with heavy eyes, and I watch hers darken as she catches my point, heading for the empty table to give everyone a good view. Grinning sexily, she reaches out and picks up the pizza, biting it and ripping it off slowly, like a graceful predator –like a vampire when we hunt. I stare at her, mesmerised by the way her lips moulded around the slice, the way her mouth moved as she chewed and the way the muscles in her neck contracted as she swallowed. A small drop of tomato sauce lands on her chin and I groan quietly. Something in my lower region stirs, shocking me as I had never felt such a sensation before.

I reach up slowly and cup her chin in one of my hands gently, as I stroke my thumb across her chin to remove the sauce. Her heart hammers as I place my thumb in my mouth before I even have time to think about it rationally. I let myself taste the food, feeling repulsed by it, but tasting an unbelievably sweet and luscious addition from the contact it had been blessed with on her skin. My lower region stirs again, and I am shocked to feel myself getting aroused thinking about her taste and touch teamed with what I had seen of her this morning. I look down at her lips again, feeling that pull. _God, what must they taste like_? I remove my eyes from her lips to look back into her brown pools, torn between what I want to fill my senses more. _Is this… lust? _Apparently I had underestimated the feeling of lust, having never felt it before myself. _Now I know._

As I remove my thumb after sucking it clean, Bellas eyes darken visibly to the point where if she was a vampire I would insist she hunted. She raises her eyes from staring at my mouth and thumb, and something shocking happens. Once her eyes meet mine all the cans in the room explode, coke and lemonade spraying everywhere to everyone's shock. She huffs hot and heavily scented air in my face, and looks at the pizza, licking a drip off the side of the slice whilst setting her eyes on mine, watching me as I watch her to turn the tables and gaining control of the battle for dominance. Not dominance of the pizza, but more along the lines of dominance for power_… sexual _power…

She looks up at me from under her eyelashes, alluring smile still on her face as she opens her mouth slowly to speak. "Aren't you hungry Edward?" _Oh you have no _idea_ how hungry I am! _She is driving me to all of my limits right now. _I started this game! I will stick it out. _I thought, confidence solidifying again as I become determined to win our little game.

"I'm starving." I say, giving her my best dazzling look, seeing her react to it immediately as she stops breathing. I lean forward, eyes still on hers, as I bite into the Pizza still in her hand between us. It tastes completely vile, but its completely worth it to win this intense game. I swallow as easily as I can, pretending that it doesn't taste as bad as it really does, and I catch Bella staring at my jugular. She somehow returns from the daze I had sent her in, and she leans forward also, biting into the other end. Acting the scene from _Lady and the Tramp,_ but with another form of Italian cuisine, we were millimetres from each others faces when the bell tolls.

"Whoa." I look at her amused and pretend to be puzzled when she jumps up and breathes out in a gasp. "Good Pizza." She covers badly, and she smiles realising how sad her attempt at a cover-up is. I stand also, feeling morally wrong to still be seated when a lady such as Bella rises.

"I can safely say it was the best cheese Pizza I had ever tasted." I said honestly, causing another red hot blush to rise up her cheeks. _I have a feeling I will never tire of that sight._

She walks quickly towards the doors in embarrassment, to slip on some previously exploded coke. I run forward quickly and grab her round the waist for her heart to stutter and fresh hot wave to hit me quickly, filled with her scent. With her arms still wrapped around me, I refrain for bringing her upright to gain some control from the fiery thirst that had just decided to make itself known. I swallow the pooling venom in my mouth, and close my eyes as she continues to stay still in silence.

"Why is the floor all sticky and wet?" I open my eyes to look at her in what probably looked like annoyance with that stupid _predator hunting prey_ look still plastered on my face. _Is she serious? Did she not realise that happened because of her? _

"Some kids had a fizz fight." I say, not wanting to alarm her and trying to add some ease to the situation, still not letting her stand up by herself.

"Oh." She frowns. I look at her in question silently, lifting my hand again to rest on her chin, no other excuse than just wanting to feel the buzz again and to comfort her in the process. I know I have no right to touch her without her permission, but I just cannot resist with her this close to me, in my now warm arms. I gently persuade her head upwards for her eyes to meet mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask, not wanting to sound as crazily devoted to her that I already feel myself becoming, or appearing uncaring by not asking.

"Yeah. I love Fizz fights 'tis all." She sighs, and I can't help the small smile that appears on my lips once her sheepish smile teamed with a blush rises, heating my fingers considerably. Another pool begins to form, and I pull back from the embrace reluctantly, not wanting to loose control in such mind-blowing close proximity.

"If you want a fizz fight we can arrange that. I'm sure my brothers would love it." I smile, rather amused that she finds such things interesting.

"Ice Queen wouldn't though… We'll just have to sneak up on her." She says with thought, ending with a mischievous grin and a whisper, leaning closer to me.

"Yeah, we can try to." I smile crookedly, standing by her side to walk her to her next class.

"Yeah. We can." She says, seeming to find something satisfying in the words I had just said to her. _What did I say...? Oh._

_I said 'we', and indication to the two of us being together again. Wait, she was smiling at that? She likes me! She really likes me!!_

"So what have you got next?" I ask, a cheery smile on my face from the thought of her and I.

"Fashion Class."

* * *

**Guys incase people havent noticed this is rated 'M'. Stew on that one for a while XP**

**V**


	17. AUTHOR NOTE: GUESS WHAT I JUST WATCHED

AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH TO THE EXTREME!!!!

I am sorry I am an evil creature but I am trying my hardest to update. I have a chapter close to finishing. But to the most EPIC POINT!!!

I JUST WATCHED NEW MOON!!! IT HAS BEEN HALF AN HOUR AND I AM STILL HIPERVENTIALTING I SWEAR I HAD TO LEAN ON MY FRIEND JENNY WHO I HAVE TOTALLY SWITCHED TO LOVING THE SAGA BTW!! This is amazing I cried twice in the film, three times on the way home, and even thinking about it is bringing tears to my eyes. CHRIS WEITZ DESERVES…. EVERYTHING HUMANLY POSSIBLE!!! It wasn't exactly like the book, but by JESUS MARY MOTHER OF JOSEPH was it FANG-FRIGGEN TASTIC (SORRY FOR THE FANG THING LOL) I am still dying. I promise to try harder I swear.

IF YOU HAVE JUST SEEN NEW MOON PM ME OR REVIEW ON THIS OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I NEEED TO GOSSIP!!!!!!!!!!

(SPOILER BELOW)

THEY BROKE EDWARD!!! NOOOO!! I ACTUALLY SCREAMED!!!


	18. The Sketch

**Hey my little Twilight Lovers XD Sorry this took me so long, but I'm sure you can understand why since New Moon was released only days ago. I've listened to the soundtrack heaps now lol. Well enjoy it my lovers. Its getting late here in England (like 3:45 late), so I really did stay up to finish this chappy. Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

The Sketch

Bella P.O.V

_Wow. _The sight before me was too friggen hot-bordering-on-volcanic for words. I don't know what happened precisely because my minds taking on the consistency of Jelly at his presence and closeness, but his scent was just so overwhelming that I just had to get closer. When we walked in everyone was staring at us, but I noticed the gaze split once I had reached the canteen. He had continued walking the other way, and my heart sank and ached at the new distance between us, at the possibility that he is too embarrassed to be seen with me, or that I fabricated the feelings coursing through me when our hands brushed earlier. That's not the only place they brushed, but I'm not sure if he noticed. That took every morsel of self control not to groan at _that_ sensation.

I hate pizza with a fiery passion, but I would devour the whole thing if that got me _lady-and-the-tramping_ with him. Several things had led to all of my walls crumbling down, to accepting his game, fully enveloping myself but with no intent at falseness.

_His voice…_ The way his words felt like both a blessing and a curse, reeling every part of me in, hanging on his every word like one of those 'have faith kitten' posters…

_His eyes… _They way they touched deep inside of me, finding me, challenging me to come out and play…

_His scent…_ The smell of him murdered me on the spot as I gave in to the urge of pressing my head to his chest, just breathing it in.

_His touch…_ Oh heavenly mother his touch! It was like an aphrodisiac, making me feel safe but _exceptionally_ lustful…

_His damn blood boiling proximity! _All of these reasons, along with others I will think about later at home –I don't want to get all 'Forte Bella' for as long as possible- drew me in beyond all descriptions.

Yes, it was painfully clear that he wanted to put on a show to give our new spectators something to stare about, but the look of pure lust in his eyes when I ate… That almost made me blow on the spot. Then the bell rang, ending my fantasies as I felt some of my reason slip back to me, no matter how good that moment was.

I quickly regained thought and let my awe slip out to gain a puzzled look. "Good Pizza." It was no word of lie, but by _barnacles Bella, that was a shitty save. I might have well have just said I find you sexy as fuck can define. _I smile, realising that he isn't disturbed by my little explanation. He clearly understood my meaning. _Is this a mutual feeling?_

He stands up across the table from me, as if his chivalry can't allow me to stand on my own. _He is such a gentlemen. _I started walking towards my next class to clear the haze I'm still very much swimming in, but my clumsiness and lack of attention decides its time for me to see my good ol' chum named 'hard floor' again. My legs swing in the air comically that I almost laugh, but the shock of feeling the hard impact sooner stops me, my instincts starting to flare, suddenly switching to electric sparks from the pressure around my waist. I feel it throbbing in two places –something not that easy to do since I have an abnormally high tolerance for pain. I open my eyes, and see the frantic and bed-wetting expression from Edward. His teeth are clenched hard, hands balling into fists digging deeper into my back. I snap my thoughts back to reality, ignoring the sparks, to ask why the hell I had taken such a tumble when I saw the sticky, wet mess. "Why is the floor all sticky and wet?"

His eyes open as he swallows, and my heart skips a beat. There was little in his eyes of the gentleman, the majority replaced by something else that sets of little alarms in my head. It just occurred to me that Edward has not only a deep and dark secret, but that it's extremely dangerous. _More so than me? No, not in this dimension._

"Some kids had a fizz fight." He says, obviously trying to gain control of whatever the hell he was fighting with whilst making the situation casual. _Yeah, you're affecting my like electricity, crushing my back –which to my shock I'm not at all uncomfortable with- and giving me death glares. Very normal._

"Oh." I say, a little upset that I didn't notice, otherwise I would have joined and show everyone exactly what a champion fizzer can do. All signs of my sulk dissipate as I feel his thumb brush lightly on my chin, sending more intense sparks through me. Another thing catches my attention at the skin contact. _Mary Magdalene he is freezing!_ He nudges my chin lightly to meet his eyes again, which had strayed to his arm around my waist and the gorgeous chest so close to me.

"Are you okay?" _More than okay! Alright that was juvenile_.

"Yeah. I love Fizz fights 'tis all." I sigh, letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, to breathe in again and smell his intoxicating scent and smile. He smiles back at me, and I just can't help the blush that creeps up my body. _I have blushed so damned much for this boy_. He releases me from his arms, swallowing again, and the teen in me almost whimpers at the loss of the contact.

"If you want a fizz fight we can arrange that. I'm sure my brothers would love it." _He smiles. He would do that for me? I mean, having a fizz fight requires money to buy the ammo, and a venue which will need intense scrubbing afterwards._

"Ice Queen wouldn't though… We'll just have to sneak up on her." I say, ending with less space between us and my voice growing unexpectedly alluring, loving the fact that he offered and seriously considering letting him arrange it.

"Yeah, we can try to." He smiles crookedly, stirring something in my lower region. _Dear lord._

"Yeah. We can." _Anything with you and me involved is perfect._

"So what have you got next?" He asks, a cheekily happy smile on his face like I just gave a begging kid a cookie.

"Fashion Class." _Oh yes, yes, yes! He said he'd be my model! _"Come on then." I say, walking towards my class as he follows, a little confusion on his face._ Was he listening earlier? _My heart sank at the thought at him not actually paying attention to me like I thought he was. There nothing worse than a pretender.

"A little confused there Edward?" I ask, catching his eyes as he nods sheepishly. "Do you suffer from memory loss?" I ask, laughing as we draw nearer to the class. His face takes on a serious expression and my face falls into shock. "Oh Bubbles, do you? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend-"He holds up his hand, crooked smile gracing me once again. _There goes the stirring._

_Hang on a tic-tac..._ _Why would he be walking this way if he thought he was going to another class? Oh… chivalry. So hot._ I swallow at that thought. _Pineapples, what is wrong with me? His fit ass body. No, stop! Gawd this is so..! so..! Freaking _teen_ of me!_

"No need to apologise Bella, I in-fact have the exact opposite from memory loss." _So freaking old fashioned way of putting things. So, so sexy._

"Pictographic?" He nods with a mischievous grin at yet another private joke. "Well since your memory is tops, what did you get yourself into earlier?" I chuckle rather loudly to my embarrassment as the late bell echoes through the halls to briefly save me. _Saved by the bell._

"Well you need to call your agent because obviously there was an issue with the booking." I explain as his expression grows more amused and confused. "It wouldn't be ideal to have a double booking with my new _male model_." I say, leaning into him to press to point. _Male model. Posing. For me. Oh God._

His face clouds over in shock and then irritation. "Hey, you don't have to if-" I say, when he interrupts me. "A promise is a promise. I do remember the conversation; it's just that I seem to be a little… slow today." I take a deep breath as we approach the door.

"Ready, pretty boy?" I ask, blushing at realising just how much that had to have sounded like an offer.

"Yes, I'm ready Bella." I sensed a double meaning in his words, but I just nodded and opened the door, tripping again for him to grab my arm and catch me.

"Stupid-assed door!" I shout in annoyance as the teacher smiles knowingly at me and the class erupts in giggles.

"Pipe down guys; I'm just as clumsy so unless your going to laugh every time I do that, pack it in. Oh, and I advise you don't laugh at me." She says, arms still crossed as she strolls over to me to whisper in my ear. "You need to do the turn and kick at the same time, or you'll just keep doing that for the rest of the year." I mouth thanks as I make my way towards my seat to stop in my tracks at the steel grip still on my arm. I look at him to say let go, but he tugs me back. Alice then speaks up.

"Mam, how do you like Bella's outfit today?" She grins, and I hear the teacher groan too quiet for the average human to hear.

"It's very… defiant of you Bella. I did say to avoid the grey, but you seem to have made the grey work somehow. Very skilful of you. It's edgy."

"Cheers." I say as I look back at Edward so he knows that this time when I walk towards my desk I expect to make it.

"Okay, get sorted guys!" She orders, clapping her hands together and swanning back to sit on the front of her desk, inclining her finger for me to come to her. I roll my eyes and stand up, hearing the scraping of a chair as Edward tries to stand next to me. I quickly place my hand on his shoulder and press down, making it impossible for him to get up under my strength.

"I'll be right back, and I'll be getting up like fifty times today so unless you want to pass out from elevation rushes, I advise you just _sit down_." I remove my hand and walk around our desk to reach Ms. Mead. "Yes?" I ask, a little annoyed that she is stealing my time from designing and Edward.

"Why is Edward Cullen in my class?" She asks, crossing her arms again waiting for my explanation. _Oh no you don't._

"You said I had until today to get myself a male and female model. Well, jobs done. Don't stress it."

"No." I turn back and give her a death glare. _How _dare_ she say no to me! _My fingers twitch in want to strangle the bitch. _Woah, a bit hostile there Bella. On second thoughts, fuck her. She's not taking this from me._

"Sorry?"

"I said no Bella. He's not a student of mine and he simply cant join this late in the project. I honestly do want to say yes, as I believe he would make an excellent model for your use, but the fact is he hasn't signed up, and spaces in this class are limited. You'll just have to stick with Jasper, who might I say isn't exactly a horrid last resort."

I huff, not knowing how to answer, and I storm back to my desk like a child. _I don't fucking want Jasper!!!_

"What's wrong?" My rightful model asks as I sit down in a flop.

"I can't have you." _I fucking want you though. Yeah, that was one hell of a double meaning I admit it. _I look over at him and see his pissed expression. _I'm not the only one then._ He stands and walks over to Ms. Mead. _What is he doing? Hopefully smacking the bitches face up. If he doesn't I will. No jokes._

He returns in under a minute, smiling at me. "It's done."

"What's done?" _I'm too pissed to pussy foot around with half answers right now. I'll bear it for you though… _

"My agent said I've got the job." He chuckled as I grasped what he was saying, extreme joy and excitement filling me to the brim as I jump up to hug him.

"Yay!!! Thank yooooo Ja-" _Oh my God. Jacob. No, don't start Bella, please don't start._ The second I start to get happy I have to go and remind myself of my 'birth week' with Jacob. With my arms still extended I pull them back, sorrow and irritation filling me. _WHAT THE FUCK BELLA! I have GOT to stop trying to touch him!_

From the looks on his face he is wounded by my decision switch. _Oh no, he heard me say Jacob!! Wait, I only said 'Ja'. Who do I know called 'Ja'? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, James. _Shudder. James is the last name I want in my mind unless I want a breakdown and panic attack._ J… Jasper!_ "Sorry, I can't believe I almost called you your brothers name!"

He nodded, obviously not falling for it. "Honestly, it's just that he's been assigned as my model and my stupid head paired the words 'model' with 'Jasper'. I'll have to re-write that little detail wont I." I smile genuinely, loving the idea of adding another definition to him in my attempt to understand exactly who he is. I blink quickly, shaking off the Jacob reminder. Ms. Mead calls the class to attention then, and Edward sits down, lightly nudging me in the process. "Sorry." He whispers to me, trying to lean his body away from me as if he is suddenly uncomfortable. _He is such a gentleman though…_

With that and stealing another glance at his eyes, my thoughts slipped into my first ever fantasy. _He is just such a gentleman. Kind, gracious, polite. It's like he just popped out of the early twentieth century. _I imagined him in such attire_. His shirt… un-tucked. God that's so sexy. His tousled hair, messier than it is now. His waistcoat hanging loosely. God, I wouldn't be able to resist. His smile as he walks towards me. Were in my beautiful meadow, his presence bringing it new life. His hands slipping down my arms, under my shirt, across my bear back sending shivers cascading through me. The feel of his hard body pressed so close, my hands burying themselves in his silky locks. His lips, suckling at my neck like it were his only source of nutrition. His words 'I worship you Bella.' His teeth, grazing against my neck before biting harder… _I sit up straight from my slump, bug eyed, snapping back to reality. I let out a lustful breath as I try to gain control of my breathing. _Why the hell did I imagine him biting me?_ I jump slightly as I hear that chivalrous voice from my fantasy.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nod, giving him an easy smile when I meet his eyes, a feature I had forgotten to pay attention to in my fantasy -a wild blush spreading like fire at the reminder of the fantasy. _What the hell Bella?! Fantasies?! _From the small look of concern on his face I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't press the issue. _Such a gentleman! He's only making this harder! _

I lean over my sketchpad, trying to take my mind off of my urges to return back to my imagination taking him back to the nineteen hundreds. _He would fit there so well. Why was he born now? It should have been earlier. His life would have been perfect. _I feel myself repelling from such wishes, and I realise why. _Oh no, that means I can't go with him._ I imagined myself trying to wear one of those massive dresses that revealed little or no skin_. I have never seen a look so unflattering on me. No, I wouldn't belong there with him._

This leads me to realise just how badly suited me and Edward would be. We are like polar beings. I'm 'hot and your cold' in the words of Katy Perry. Heck, I'm not even bloody human so that's enough to throw us.

I sketch randomly, Edward watching in silence but surprisingly not making me uncomfortable by doing so. I steal a quick glance to blush again at the complete absorption of his attention. _I can't be _that_ interesting can I? _As I turn my eyes back to my work I groan.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim, realising what I had just drawn, reaching my hand out to scrunch the sketch into a ball for bin throwing practice, when a cold hand reaches and brushes by mine to prevent me doing so. I pull my hand back slowly, feeling frustrated and a little worried that if he should touch me unexpectedly now I'd burn his freaking arm off. I look at him in frustration and his eyes and voice soften my irritation considerably, like a flip of a switch.

"You should never discard an idea Bella. Ideas can flourish if given the right attention." Normally I would glare at him daring to tell me what to do, but I just cant seem to get angry at him. He's like… immune to my inner bitch. He looks down at the sketch and has a sharp intake of breath. "Where did you see this?"

"Umm… In my head?" _Oh lord, is he actually going to question me about this? It's just a dress! Please let it drop!_

"Its… exquisite –truly beautiful. Why do you want to throw it away?" _Perhaps because I just drew my FREAKING WEDDING DRESS!!_

"Just 'coz. I'm the designer here so don't question my judgement." I order, pushing my open hand out to him as he swallows again. _Is that a nervous thing or..?_

"If you're throwing this away then I'm afraid I'll have to." _Wait, did he just clarify that were about to get in an argument?_

"Edward, it's my drawing to dispose of. Give it here." I push my hand closer, fighting the urge to just use my abilities to take the damned thing or burn it to ashes in his hand. He looks at the drawing and at my hand; back and forth several times. "What the hell Edward! Just hand the fucking thing over!" His eyes look visibly shocked and darken with unmistakable lust. _What did I do- Oh. I swore. Bad Bella. Wait, he _likes_ bad Bella? _Fuck me_! _He handed over the sketch, swallowing yet again as it swaps hands to drop his eyes to the table in front of us.

"It would look perfect on you." He says quietly, lips barely moving, so quietly that I'm not entirely sure the words were even said. _He knew it was a wedding dress? Worst of all, he knew it was for me? For _me_ to marry _him_ in?_ I look over to him as his eyes remain on the table, and hold the sketch out to him. "Here." I say sighing, and his sparkling eyes meet mine, deep with emotion.

"You want me to have this?" He asks, the emotion in his eyes growing stronger to the point that if I were to switch off the lights I am fairly sure that they would glow in the dark. _Do I want him to have this? Hell yes if it makes him feel better.._

"Well since you seem to want it so much I might as well hand it over." I say nonchalantly, more wanting to get rid of the thing than care about feelings that may be attached to it. He takes it slowly, as if I had just given him the highest honour. _What the hell Bella? I just drew a wedding dress and I'm treating it like a freaking engagement ring. This is way too heavy for…what, one day? DUDE it feels like I've known him so much longer already. _I briefly imagine him giving me a little engagement ring, slipping me that gorgeous crooked smile as I accept the proposal. _I don't think so imagination. Don't even go there because I can't ever have that –FACT._

"Aren't you worried I'll hand it over to Dolce and Gabbana?" He grins crookedly, causing me to whimper quite loudly. I swear on my skittles stash that he growled quietly in response. _Not helping me to reel in my imagination there Mr Tingle.._

I was prepared to say something witty, but all that came out was "I trust you." He clenches his fists together and brings them to his lap so it doesn't catch my eye. _With vision like mine Edward, nothing is gunna get past me._

"Hey Bella!" Emmet boomed, stomping his bear-like feet towards our desk to save us from the weird silence. I smile thankfully at him, and he looks from me to Edward quickly, grinning and guffawing. _What so funny?_ I find it hard to believe Edward was pulling faces.

Alice appeared at our desk, Jasper levitating towards her naturally, and plonked a huge fuzzy folder in front of me with an even bigger smile. She opened it up to reveal three brilliant sketches –so good they almost look like photographs. "This, Bella, is your new wardrobe."

* * *

**Review for mummy! XD**

**V  
**


	19. Raw Thoughts

**'ere yarr mi luvvehlehz XD Review like good little ficcers. BTW I had my 100th review on the 23rd! AWESOME XD That lucky reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter before anyone else. Well done crazycharl XD Sorry The Reall Bella =*[ You have been a dedicated one.  
****

* * *

**

**Raw Thoughts**

**Edward P.O.V**

Heavens above is she sweet when she's daydreaming. The look of pure vulnerability on her face as her hand scribbles absentmindedly -a bit to quickly for a human- with delicate strokes. It's like she's a caged bird set free to do beautiful things -make beautiful things. It's like she was born for creation, to do things nobody else can dream of doing, and that alone had me thinking about my possible future with her. I know it's way too early to think about getting anywhere with Bella, but by God does it just feel right to be near her. I feel my eyes slowly opening when I'm near her, new emotions emerging, mixing with others to the point where the word confusion doesn't even draw close to a description. I guess I'm finally becoming the teenage boy I was changed as. _Took your time Cullen_. I thought to myself amusedly.

Though I hate to admit it, she's beginning to make me understand peoples pull to fashion, just like Alice had teased me about as we were entering class. _Yay! You're joining fashion class!! Didn't I tell you you'd learn to appreciate fashion one day? I really like this Bella girl. She's going to be a wonderful sister! _She'd thought, making me both happy and excruciatingly angry at the possibility of Bella being in the position of being a sister to the rest of my family. A _mate_ to me. Though I want her -and I cannot stress exactly how much I'm wanting her at this moment; guard down, so beautiful- I cant ever have the future with her that I find myself daydreaming about increasingly. Though my mind is beginning to slip into the impossible, a part of me just wants to let the chips fall where they may; to stop trying to persuade fate.

_Fate. _Before I met Bella I never knew what fate was, other than a sham to make humans believe they are making the right decisions in the affairs of the heart. _Fate. _It's like the word is calling to me, like it just fits. I tried replacing it with chance, but that is hardly befitting; barely strong enough to even be considered as a replacement. I tried luck; feeling just that at my having even met her. I tried blessed, like religiously, though that was quickly thwarted by the fact that any god out there would give me no pleasure such as knowing Bella under his ruling. _Fate. _It cant be described any other way. We were destined to meet, but not even Alice could feel the pull. Destiny cannot ever fit, I will never allow it; doomed would be more fitting if Bella grows to love me, to want to be with me forever, like I dare to admit I'm beginning to do at this very moment. It was fate we met, shes changed me within the few moments I have known her, but Destiny would bind her to me. _No. _Destiny can never be ours, that would mean forever.

_Forever... _No, I cant even consider that. I cant imagine the endless years with her, knowing I could never have them, nor the intimacy that would surely end her before such a forever would ever seem possible. Looking at her, working so easily on creating beautiful things, just makes me want to bathe her in gratitude. _Did she really ask me to model for her? To invite me into some aspect of her life? _I'm finding this current situation hard to believe. _Maybe I've finally kicked the dust somehow. Maybe I've finally gone mad. _If this is madness, then ,excuse the cheesy line, but lock me up and throw away the key.

"What the hell?!" She exclaims, breaking me out of my insane thoughts. I look at her puzzled for a moment, when her hand reaches out to destroy whatever she had designed. I snatched it off of her before she could do any damage though, suddenly worried that she'd regret the decision later. When our hands brushed I felt the spark again, and was hit by a wave of want. I swallowed it back.

_Edward, calm down. I'm not getting the two sided thing I had yesterday, but she's still a threat. Shes trying to control herself Edward. Calm her down. _Scorned Jasper.

_Great. So he wants me to calm her down as well as myself? _He senses my feelings towards the situation and sends me a wave of calm and reassurance. I'll have to thank him for that one later.

Bella snaps her eyes to mine in frustration and with Jasper's help or not, I would never let her feel anything negative if I could help it. I just don't want her to make a bad decision. "You should never discard an idea Bella. Ideas can flourish if given the right attention." Expecting some sort of reply, I held eye contact but felt myself getting sucked back into those chocolate orbs, so I set my eyes downwards like a true little boy caught staring. That's when I actually saw what she had designed. I drew in a quick and shaky breath at the beauty... the rightness of it. It was a wedding dress, unlike any other I had ever seen. It wasn't a dress for anyone else, I had no doubt about that. All of the lines, the cuts and styles were designed around Bella, but held some old resemblance. I know I had never seen it before, I would have remembered, but something inside me is nagging that I have seen this before."Where did you see this?" I asked, still looking at the dress, tracing the lines and playing out Bella's body when she stands within my mind. _It would look beautiful on her... _If I had a heart it would be stuck in my throat.

"Umm… In my head?" She says, seeming a little unsure, like there's an undercurrent. Then a realisation dawned on me, the reason why she seemed so on edge, irritated and embarrassed. Not only was this Bella's wedding dress... it was what she'd wear when she.... married...._me_. Meeting her eyes again I practically heard them scream _'Let it drop', _but I just.... cant. The vision in my head consumes me, and no other thought can penetrate it.

"It's… exquisite –truly beautiful. Why do you want to throw it away?" I compliment her, trying to hide the deep well of emotion in me, asking her why after going to all the detail and imagination to create it, to then discard of it like it was nothing. She would look so very... _right_ in it. _Next to me..._

"Just 'coz. I'm the designer here so don't question my judgement." She orders, pushing out her open palm like a mum scorning an arrogant child. I don't want her to think I'm arrogant... or maybe I am? I'm told enough by my family.

"If you're throwing this away then I'm afraid I'll have to." _Its too beautiful to be discarded._

"Edward, it's my drawing to dispose of. Give it here." She orders, getting more irritated and angry by the minute, the temperature picking up minutely. I look at her open palm, tracing the lines of them, and look back at the design, tracing those lines too. Its like they belong together, embedded in what she is. "What the hell Edward! Just hand the fucking thing over!" She drew me out of my conflicting daydream with her voice, but more the profanity. Fuck, I feel something stirring again from those words. I quickly handed over the sketch, swallowing the venom pooling in my mouth at the thought of other things she could say to me... if we ever... _God! _I have to stop. I cant have that with her, or see her in that dress for our wedding day. The image just wont leave!

"It would look perfect on you." I whisper inaudibly to myself, trying to force myself to let the small dream go, no-matter how unwillingly. I want that future, but I cant _ever_ have it! Its not fair!

"Here." She says with a sigh, and the small thread of hope for that future remaining in my freezes in place, bracing itself. _What?_ I think, stunned, heart swelling oh-so-slightly at the possible meaning of what she had just said.

"You want me to have this?" I ask, trying to dull the hope, to think of other reasons for her wanting to give this to me, but my mind can think of nothing else than for our future. For me to guard it. For it to lay in my hands, like it cannot be trusted in her own. Like she is trusting me with her future. With her life.

"Well since you seem to want it so much I might as well hand it over." She says, trying to act casual like I was more the bin than her dream keeper. I reach out and take it slowly all the same, just knowing that there are promises and feeling attached to it. I give her the chance to take it back, but her hand stays still as her eyes bore into mine, showing all of her emotional cards. I take it, and feel blessed to have a piece of Bella for me to hold onto. Maybe for us to share one day.

_Oh my god! Its the dress! I need that! Edward you'll loose it!_

"Aren't you worried I'll hand it over to Dolce and Gabana?" I say amuseldy. Alice can make her own dresses. If anyone should make a fortune or a success of this its Bella. Thinking about a flourishing Bella next to Alice at their own fashion show made me smile, and a loud whimper from Bella stirs my senses and deepens my lust. My chest began to rumble at the satisfaction of getting such a reaction out of her from my smile, but I quickly swallow it, gaining some more control. The raw thoughts of intimacy begin to fill my head.

Her next words sent my emotions taking off into an entirely different direction. "I trust you." That alone had me furious. What right have I to be blessed with her trust? How dare she give it to me! Can she not see how dangerous I am? How different, cold, heartless and murderous I am? Maybe that's the problem. The barriers between us are down; good for my selfish side -my lusting qualities-, bad for my rational side, the side that wants her blood in my chalice -not even a chalice, rather running freely into my mouth, rolling down her skin for me to lap up like a starving man, an alcoholic given his first taste of vintage wine in centuries. I was about to split that very second from the conflicting emotions in me, most from Jasper trying to dull my others -want, need, need to take, need to protect, need to claim. The need is overwhelming.

_Edward dont even think about it. Touch her and you'll have to go through me_. Emmet thinks in a serious warning.

_Emmet serious all of a sudden? What?_ A large part of me wants to retaliate, to be possessive right back, to claim her all that much faster. Claim her with my lips, my teeth, my body, my marks, my name, my venom, my member. _Oh god I need to stop._

"Hey Bella!" He booms, and I thank him with my eyes for being there to protect her from me, as he looks from me to Bella and back quickly, as her head whips in his direction also. _Oh my god awkward or what?! Your faces!!! _He tried to muffle his laughter, but I knew for certain that he would start up the subject again later where he could let himself really laugh it out. That's Emmet all over. He needs to laugh and say those inappropriate things on his mind or he'll just explode. Hes a big guy; he'd make quite a mess.

_Sorry Edward but that is kind of funny. You gave the same look in sequence. _Alice thought, walking over and plopping her designs folder -one of the smaller ones out of the several billion she has stashed all over the house- on our desk. She whips out three she had been picturing in her head earlier. "This, Bella, is your new wardrobe." _Great. Thinking of Bella in more perfect dresses. Thanks a bunch there Alice! _

"Woah." Bella mouthed, reaching her fingers out lightly to trace the images, but not actually making contact. Its nothing compared to the dress she drew earlier. Bella should envy nothing of Alice's. Yeah, Alice spends day and night on those designs, but Bella's are just so much more... _Bella_. I've only seen the two;the suit and the dress. _Oh my God. The suit. The suit and the dress. _I pictured both outfits together and saw how well they fit together. _Oh God. _

_Just a warning Edward. Shut up_. What the hell Alice?

"You can come by our house tonight and get our measurements." I opened my mouth to object, giving her daggers and ready to kick her up the arse right there for making Bella go to a house full of bloodthirsty vampires, but I don't get the chance.

"No." Bella intercepts before I could, and all the eyes of my family, nomatter where in the room, snapped to her, not expecting the decline to come from her instead of me. She stands, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily, rushing to the other side of the room, gathering some fabrics.

_Edward. I feel it again. The split. It just came Edward! It just appeared, like a fuse on a firework! God its strong._

_Edward everything has gone blurry. More than usual. Jasper? What's wrong with him?!_ She thinks, looking over to her husband frantically with fear in her eyes. I would have explained, but my eyes were secure on Bella.

Her heartbeat is soaring, her smell changing and room temperature rising considerably._ Oh crap. _The thoughts of my family shoot around my mind, all situated around what they should do, obviously panicking. _Fireworks always go bang._

Alice stays a little calmer than the rest of us, eyes squinting in effort as she forces her mind to search for flames or the darkness of her death. Brief flashes of the school fuzzy but standing the same makes Alice speak up.

"Give her a moment." Everyone turns their eyes to Alice, concern and conflict in their eyes and thoughts as to whether they should listen to the profit or let their worries get the better of them. Rosalie already wanted to slap Bella around the face, so obviously she's turning dangerously towards the decision of contact. It will be the last one she makes if she lays a hand on her.

"Rosalie!" I growell, and a few people turn their eyes to look at me and Rosalie, beginning to notice a scene unfolding.

"Back to your seats." Alice orders us, just like a teacher. _The last thing she needs is an audience. _As soon as were all seated still somewhat tense, the audiences attention drifted onto other things, confirmed by their thoughts. Bella was in the corner, next to the heater, when she quickly snapped out her hand and grasp it, tendons pulsing as her red hot hand fused with the radiator. I stared at her back with wide eyes as Alice persuaded me frantically to stay put whilst Jasper was freaking out at the emotions he was getting from her. _How am I supposed to sit here while shes burning her hand on the radiator! I have to help her!_

_I know what you're thinking Edward, but you cant help her! You'll make it worse! _My fear spiked as I continued to stare at Bella's back, the smell of burning flesh wafting through the room. I stand up like lightning as she turns just as quickly, letting go of the radiator and marching past me for the door, not meeting my eyes once."Tell her I'm feeling ill." She orders with a frightening voice, scaring the hell out of me. It had one tone, no ups and downs of her normal speech. Jasper's right, something is inside of her. That wasn't Bella who spoke just then. That was someone else, little of Bella decipherable.

Tearing my eyes off of her for a split second, my eyes are drawn to the radiator, where a deep dent in the shape of her clenched fist was flaking with ashes from the burning paint on the red hot metal.

I was stunned, unable to absorb what I had just seen. I snapped my eyes back to Bella's back as she reaches her supernova hand for the cold doorknob. _Not good._ I whizzed three steps towards Bella, but stopped when I sat that Alice was already there, tugging it open for her. Bella offers no words of thanks, but gives her a look to make Alice think something frightening as a response in her head.

_I don't want to die. _Whatever she had just seen in Bella's eyes had Alice honestly terrified.

_Bella Swan. What are you? _I thought, and that's when the screaming started.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun. Next up Bella P.O.V What started this sudden temperature rise? Find out sooner by reviewing!**


	20. The Voice

**Okay, so this is like the smallest chapter ever written, but its still choc-a-block with epic-ness. Don't forget my poll!**

* * *

**The Voice**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Woah." I mouthed as I saw the designs displayed before me. _She did this in one day? Dude._

As I traced my eyes across the flawless clothes I felt something strange bubble up, like shift to the left or right, like something was changing. Then I heard it -the small rumble of a voice that set me off.

_Burn them._ The words were so faint I wasn't sure that I'd heard them. I dared to ask.

_W-what? _You can stutter with your mind? Shit, this is scary. The same frightening words came again.

_Burn them._

_No, no, no, no, no. This shouldn't happen yet! _I thought, grasping onto the possibility of what the voice was.

_Yes._ It confirmed.

"No." I said aloud, unable to hear or decipher anything else going on around me. I stood, beginning to freak out, but not wanting to make it obvious. Then the surges of power in me began to make itself known. _This... feeling._

_It's good isn't it._

_NO! Shut up! _I thought back, not wanting to admit how _right _the surges in me felt.

I stood, realising how dangerous this could be, and I walked over to the corner of the room, as if looking for a material. I placed my hands on the counter in-front of me, leaning all my weight on it to keep my legs from bucking in the surge of power inside of me.

_This isn't anything._

_You're right. This is nothing. I can take this. _I thought to myself, trying to convince my self-control to stay intact.

_With me we can. No more pain._

I held my quivering breath in disbelief and fear at those words. My mind searched frantically for a way to prove it wrong.

"Give her a moment." I heard Alice say.

"Rosalie!" I heard Edward shout at his sister angrily. The last thing I need is a pissy Edward on my hands. I _could not _handle that.

"Back to your seats." I hear Alice say, calming my fears of there being a heated situation- other than me. The I caught sight of the radiator in the corner of my eye and before I could think it through I had already grasped the warm metal. I held my hand there, waiting. _It had to be lying. _I crushed down on the metal harder at the pain that wouldn't come. _It _had_ to be lying._

As the smell of burning flesh hit me I became desperately infuriated. _Fucking burn!! _I told my hand, clinging onto the prayer of feeling like it was a cliff edge. I crushed harder, begging for it before I blew up in fear and anger.

I was so lost in my little episode that I forgot I was in a class full of humans. I hoped they hadn't seen anything too weird to get them asking questions, as I asked a question to myself. I obviously couldn't hug the fucking heater for the rest of the lesson without looking suspicious, so I needed to think. What else is there that could cause me pain? I looked at nothing in a daze, trying to think but just too lost to keep on a trail of thought without it blurring. It's like I'm going to pass out, like when someone has coughed way too much and they just plummet to kiss the ground, though I have a feeling that if i pass out, something else will happen before I hit the floor.

I lift my head up slightly, my dazed mind and glazed eyes picking up on the small sudden movement on the window pain. My eyes focused, wanting to know what the movement was. Rain. It was starting to rain outside. My eyes looked to the grey clouds above, and the answer struck me. _You cant fight fire with fire. Firemen dont get anywhere with that. _

I unclasped my hand and turned for the door. I didn't let myself think about what I was about to do, instead just running with it, now clinging to my daze. If I thought, I would most definitely not do it. I'd avoided it for years and now I was walking towards it. "Tell her I'm feeling ill." I told Edward darkly, not daring to look at him. If I looked at him now I'd get completely lost in his eyes.

I reached my hand out for the door but Alice was already there, making my instincts spike at seeing her hand cross my path, like it was a challenge. I felt like I had to make her feel her place, to force her to step down. I stared at her hand, and raised my eyes to hers, the urge to kill her overtaking m, as she opened the door and let go.

Her eyes showed fear, and my rational mind snapped back. _What am I doing! Alice is no threat! _I ripped my eyes from her as I ran down the corridor top speed, not thinking about where I was going. I saw the doors ahead of me and my steps slowed, no-matter how hard I pushed them forward.

I looked at the heavy drops as the pelted against the double doors, crashing with all their might to get to me. I walked right up to the glass, feeling fear at what is only a few inches from my bare skin. My breathing turned shallow, my chest rising and falling quickly as a small panic attack threatened to take me over. My breath left heavy condensation, and I could feel the ice cold temperature of the glass warning me.

_Has to be done._

I took a deep breath as I lifted my hand and forced the doors open as I ran directly forward for no actual goal. The second the scolding drops of nature hit me an excruciating scream escaped my lips. My knees buckled and I writhed and crawled forward, now too far from the building to pick myself up and run back. I lifted my drenching head and saw my truck staring back at me, my safe-haven. _Oh Alice, thank god I have you. _I stood, whimpering and groaning at the cold bullets that pierced my nerves, and walked forward towards my truck. I have never felt so infected and I needed this, as if it could wash away what I was, to burn it out of my skin. I turned my eyes upwards, breathing in and making the most frightening noise of my life, when I felt an overwhelming impact on the back of my head and my body buckled as my eyes glazed over entirely, sending me to darkness. I briefly felt the ground welcome me once again and I felt relief at the rough gravel scraping at my skin. A single thought echoed through my mind as I felt everything shut down.

_Please let this be the end.

* * *

_

**Oooh Phillipa you are a naughty one. Sorry for the size, but that's not all that matters! Review for me, nonetheless XD**

**V  
**


	21. Just A KO

**Another short chapter... Yet again I apologise! I'm not a big fan of small chapters but I promise this is leading the way, well done _new moon_ for converting three of my friends now XD I've even swapped a _Team Jacob_ to _Team Edward, _which is undoubtedly the best.

* * *

**

**Just A KO**

**Edward P.O.V**

And thats when the screaming started... the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard before. It came in two waves, one high pitched and petrifying from not far away, and one darker yet more painful scream, coming from someone in the class. Everyone looked at Jasper in fear as he screamed in pure agony out of nowhere. Jasper plummeted to the ground like his knee caps had just been shot, and he writhed helplessly as he screamed, as if trying to get away from something all over him. Another frightening factor was that I could no longer hear his thoughts.

Alice ran over as fast as she could without scaring the humans, and put Jasper's arm around her shoulder, grasping his face and trying to see into his eyes and soothe him. Finding herself unable to catch his eyes she nodded to Emmet and he held the other arm. He was beginning to thrash as the picked him up. That's when his eyes snapped open in the pain. _The burning red eyes, like a solidifying volcanic eruption. We are made of stone. He's being burned inside out just by feeling what the other screamer is feeling. Oh my god..._

_EDWARD! DO SOMETHING! _Alice thought in fear, sobbing in her mind. I was about to run over to my brother when I heard the higher scream again and a gasp of agony a mere few milliseconds before Jasper screamed even louder. The higher scream rang some bells, and I suddenly understood who it was. _He's feeling _her_ pain. Bella is in agony. _The screams tore at me, and I needed them to stop before the knowledge of it drove me insane. I turned and ran out of the class, tuning out everything else as I tried to find her. Her scent had been burned from teh air again, so I was unable to follow. I had to follow with my ears. _Where is she!!!_

_Edward you keep going, I'll go this way. _Rosalie thought as I panicked at which way I should go. I didn't even turn to look at her as I sprinted forward vampire speed. As I ran as fast as I could down the hall I heard a pant of pain, and knew I had gone in the wrong direction. I made the quickest one-eighty I had ever in my life, and ran to where Rosalie had searched for Bella. I got there in time to see Rosalie's hand lifted in the air, and before I could do anything, she had already hit Bella.

I rushed out, crashing her to the ground as I got up and ran towards Bella, looking her head over for any signs of blood. I quickly listened for her heartbeat and found everything in order, other than the odd smell and the bed wetting screams that had just taken place. I turned to glare at my sister.

"How dare you." I growelled, and Emmet can busting out of the double doors, taking his place infront of his mate and growling lightly.

"Don't you even think about it Edward." _I don't care what Alice says, your not getting one finger on my girl. You wouldn't dare do that to your own sister. _He thought, and I tried to calm myself down.

Hitting a woman was wrong. _Wait, that's exactly my point! Hitting women is wrong! Hitting _Bella _is wrong!!!_

"Edward." _It's just a K.O._

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." I said harshly, but her thoughts punctured my brain anyway.

_I didn't do anything wrong! You heard what it was doing to her, to Jasper. He's been in fucking vampire wars, but I can safely say he's never had that kind of pain before. All power to Bella for not dying on the spot from what Jasper showed, but that's why I hit her! Would you rather her writing in agony a second longer, or would you rather knock her out? _

As I thought about it I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw, still pissed that violence was used no-matter how needed it may have been. I moved back over to Bella and took her hand, sweeping her hair out of her face when I heard Alice's strained thoughts trying to think something coherent to me.

_Edward.. there's the bell soon...I don't... Oh God Jazzy, my sweet, sweet baby. Oh God. J-just get her to the house. _I carried out my instructions as I ordered Emmet to get my Volvo, and sure enough the bell to signify the end of fifth lesson rang as we pulled out of the lot. The second we got to the mansion I carried her upstairs to one of the rooms with a comfortable bed rather than my hard leather sofa.

The rest of the family were downstairs trying to think of some explanation of their actions at school, or whether the whole family should just get up and go two years earlier than planned. I tried to block out everybodys thoughts, but I kept getting little whispers of Alice's inner turmoil. Jasper's mind was still blank, and from what I'd caught glimpse of in all of their minds, he is pretty stoic. It really was too unnerving to see an undefeated vampire warrior plunged into an abyss of whatever he was swallowed in. The most frightening part of it was that all of this was done by the girl laying asleep right in-front of me.

I looked over her as she slept peacefully, and I ignored everything else going on around me as I began to let myself bask in her presence. I felt just as peaceful as I led down beside her, listening to her breathing and just looking at the angel infront of me, feeling sorrow at the pain she must have been through in the lot. Soon she started mumbling decipherable words, saying things like 'bunny' and 'smells', but further on her words were much clearer.

"Eyes... eyes!...Im sorry!" She said, body convulsing slightly as the rasp in her voice showed for sure she was having a bad dream. I sat and watched her, tracing small patterns on the back of her warm hand as a dismal attempt to help. After another minute silent tears fell, and I could no longer manage seeing her like this. I lightly called her name twice, and my angel began to stir.

* * *

**Oh my Phillipa. Whats this dream about? Lets take a look... next chapter guys XD**

**V  
**


	22. Not Postherpetic

**Bonjour mes amis! Okay here is the longer chapter I promised. Its been one day! I think I deserve some nice reviews!**

**

* * *

Not Postherpetic **

**Bella. P.O.V**

"Mummy." I said as I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, wanting to ask my mother to come and play with me and my favorite toy; I'd named her 'Bella the Bunny'. She was standing outside, looking up at sky as if waiting for something. At hearing my voice she turned her head to me with a small smile. It seemed as if whatever she was waiting for was coming very shortly.

"Can you smell that sweetie?" She said, closing her eyes and breathing in, telling me with her eyes to do the same. "Go on, try it." She did it again. Confused, I replicated her actions and took a deep breath. The air felt heavy, and I felt like I shouldn't be outside. I backed a few steps to the door, propping it half open with my little body and clutching onto my teddy hard. She just smiled at me softly in amusement.

I was too young to understand, but I just had a feeling my mother out in the rain was wrong. I held my hand out for her and she shook her head, the small smile growing. She turned her head back up to the sky. "It's so close now. It's nearly here." I pouted, confused and feeling a little anxious at her not coming inside. In some way I spoke my concerns by ordering her about like any wanting child.

"Mummy, come inside with me. I want to play." I said, thrusting my bunny forward with my outstretched arms as proof. Her smile faltered as she seemed to be considering coming inside.

"Give me a minute Bella. Go inside and I'll be in to play with you before you know it." She said, smiling genuinely in reassurance. I still felt anxious about leaving her, but I did as I was told, sitting on the carpet in the living room, my childish mind straying quickly to play time with my bunny. I started giggling as I threw her up in the air, but being horridly coordinated even more severely as a child, I threw her a few feet to my left. I stood up and leaned down to pick up my bunny, using the wall to bring myself to stand again. As i stood I held onto the windowsill and I spotted my mother. I saw a few rain drops pelt against the window quickly, startling me. They came harder and fast so quickly, and I couldn't help but feel that they were trying to get to me, a small little girl hiding behind invisible protection. I felt a fear towards the small drops in their masses, and I remembered my mother was out there, amongst the scary things. I gasped as my wide eyes caught sight of my mother writhing and twitching on the spot from the battering of the rain. I focused back on the transparent shield in-front of me, and I knew that I wanted my mother to be protected with it also. I dropped my teddy and ran around to the front door. As it creaked open slowly with my flimsy strength, my mother shouted at me.

"Bella! Go _inside_!" My bottom lip began to jut at my mother shouting at me. She never shouted at me, at least not when I hadn't done something wrong. I stepped forward into the now half open doorway and saw the scary drops hit the wooden boards only centimeters from my little pink shoes and white cotton socks. A few little splashes hit my bare legs, and I felt them prick at the coldness of it. I was beginning to get scared.

As I took a deep breath I inched my foot forward and pulled it straight back as the water felt wrong. It felt extremely heavy in comparison to my size, and I was already getting cold. Then my mother snapped her black and red cracked eyes at me. I screamed at them, falling on my bottom, my little pink dress pooling around me.

"BELLA!" She shouted, stalking towards me as tears began to fall hot down my cheeks. Her drenched clothes made me colder as she bent down and scooped me up furiously, but not hurting me like I was afraid she would do. She took me to the living room and sat me down on the carpet, kneeling down to tell me off. "What did I say? I told you to stay inside. Why didn't you listen?! You must always listen to me Bella! Always!" She shouted, her face going red and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I-Im s-s-o-or-rry." I blubbered in between my quick breaths as I continued to cry. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I wanted to protect my mummy from the scary rain, but she didn't want protecting. She reached over and her wet hand made contact with my cheek, turning my face towards her so she could look me in the eyes. I was too upset and scared to look at her in the eyes again.

"Bella, sweetie, look at me." She said softly, and I met her eyes obediently; they were no longer black and cracking, they were back to their normal brown. "I'm sorry hunny. Its just... the rain is no place for you. You have to listen to mummy about things, okay?" She said desperately, stroking my face and hair. "I don't want you to learn the hard way that water is no element for you. That means rain, showers, baths... you can drink, I promise that wont change, but one day Bella, you will grow up to be just like mummy." I didn't understand her words at the time, and my little mind was incapable of grasping what she'd meant. She sounded in pain as she said the last words, like she was afraid of me becoming like her. I was too confused and young to understand any of the hidden meanings behind her words.

"But you were doing it." I stated quietly. She let go of me and her eyes appeared glazed over, as if looking far away and feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"That's different. I- I need that. If you want a mummy and for mummy to stay with daddy, I just need to do that. One day you may understand."

"Mummy, why cant I go out in the rain?" I asked again, still not understanding what she'd meant by the words. I thought my mother was indestructible, but her next words showed me just how fragile a woman she really was. They showed me just how delicate and flighty she is, how she could shatter into dust and removed herself completely from our lives.

"Listen to me. I can do it, but you can't. Without the rain I would go. Do you want me to go?" I shook my head no, and she continued as she turned and walked away, looking back at me once she reached the door, gripping the frame. "Your daddy doesn't know. Don't tell him I go out in the rain... I can see in his eyes what it does to him.... and another thing... you may be too young to remember this, but.... blame it on Neuralgia. I pray you will never need to even understand what I am saying, but chances are you will. Neuralgia is a condition where pain shoots through any part of your body at any given time. Its the perfect cover up in public." She said the words as if they were some harsh wisdom that clawed at her from the sharing. Her eyes glistened over in tears as she gave me a small smile and went to the kitchen, leaving my little innocent mind to stew.

Suddenly a familiar but intruding voice pierced through my memory. "Bella..." I heard the angelic voice say. It wasn't the voice of my demon, or my mother. It sounded like an angel. "Bella... please wake up." It spoke again, and I detected begging in its voice. I quickly felt my limbs sting and my entire body ache as I came slowly to full consciousness, wanting to find the owner of that voice. I whimpered in pain a little and opened my eyes to see Edward.

"Oh Bella!" He said as in prayer, a prayer of thanks. He leaned close to me as he quickly looked and waved his hand about a bit, as if trying to find a good place to put them. He settled with my cheek and hip, soothing the pain rather than enflaming it. His skin was ice cold, and yet I felt relief at his touch. If anything he was cold than the rain. This boy made no sense -its like he transcends nature and logic.

"Edward?" I asked with a croaky voice, sitting up and pretending there wasn't even a slither of that pain shooting through me as I moved. He looked at my hip in alarm and pressed down, locking me there in mid rise.

"Bella just rest... just...." I looked into his pained eyes and I saw so many questions begging to be asked, but I knew he would never ask them unless he were given permission, which is something he would never ask for. _Jesus Christ Edward Cullen, why are you so different? _I thought, as I decided to give him that permission.

"Just get it out Edward. I know you want answers." I said, laying back down but keeping my eyes on him. He stared at me and nodded, tightening his jaw and swallowing as he thought.

"Right... okay let me just think of how to... to phrase what it is im gong to... to say..." I continued to look at him patiently as his had let go of my cheek and dragged his perfect hand through his perfect auburn hair. I swallowed then, pairing what that had looked like with the fact that one of his hands was still softly on my hip, sending little jolts through me of pleasure rather than pain.

His eyes met mine again as he spat out his words in fear and rage. "What happened to you?! What did you do! You were screaming so much and I just- I was so scared and I-" He stopped, running his hand through his hair again, getting frustrated, his eyes looking like they were crying dry tears.

"I didn't know what to do. Why...?" He asked painfully. At this I sat up and placed a hand on his cheek to silence his painful rambles, ignoring the pain again, along with his strong grip on my hip as he tried to push me down. He couldn't keep me down -man or no man, I was stronger.

I braced myself against the headboard as I sat upright, and my eyes closed as I set my face as strongly as I could to make him believe my next words, words I had heard my mother say when she'd scream from water. Something I remember clearly now that she went into frequently. She'd run out into the rain and stand there, basking in it as her skin steamed at the cold bullets. Dad was never home to know. I'd say what my mother had said in the memory.

"Edward, I suffer from Neuralgia." To say he looked shocked wouldn't be cutting it. He looked... mortified. He looked genuinely sorry for me, but at the same time he looked as if he wasn't quite buying it. _Does he know what it is?_

"Neuralgia is-"

"severe nerve pain. I know." I looked at him a little in confusion and surprise, but he quickly explained. "Carlisle, my foster-dad, is a doctor. I guess I picked up on some stuff." He looked away a little uncomfortably, and I could sense a lie somewhere, though I wasn't in the mood to pursue it. "Do you mind me asking what type?"

_Shit! There are types?! _"I 'd rather not. It would only hurt you. I mean... I just don't want any form of pity. There's nothing worse." I said, covering myself quite efficiently.

I heard him whisper. "Well it's not Postherpetic for sure." I looked at him in confusion.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, and he looked taken back by my response, leading me to quickly realise my enhanced hearing had picked up his voiceless words, meant only for himself.

"I- uh- well, I-" I had never heard him so speechless in all the time we had known each other_. Has it really only been two days?_

"If you tumble over your own words one more time Cullen, you'll literally fall and ruin that pretty little face of yours." I said, and he smiled his gorgeous lopsided smile, looking a great deal happy at my words. _Oh carp fish. I called him pretty? Wait... he likes it. _After a bit of blush-heavy and amusement-filled gazing, the intensity suddenly shifted, and I just had to reach out and touch him.

"Thank you for... helping me." I said as his gaze burned into me, in an irreversible, _lost in the moment, the hills are alive _way. I slowly removed my hand, feeling the buzz from his skin overwhelming me._ Don't touch his face up Bella, It'll get ruined._ He snapped his hand on mine and moved it back, grasping it a little hard to keep it there. I looked at him in shock, want and fear as he leaned forward painfully slow to make his lips meet mine.

My insides froze, other than my heart rate, which was getting faster with every millimeter he drew forward. My lips stung and itched to meet his, and as I felt the cold, hard lips soothe mine before I expected, my whole body reacted. He released me from the small kiss only for me to lunge at them again, needing the spikes of pleasurable electricity that filled me when they connected with mine. I sucked on them hardly, wanting to drain every drop of the sweet nectar his lips gave me, and far too soon he pulled away from me. He stood as he broke out from my arms that were snaking up his back and around his neck, but i was too far gone to register this as a sign of him wanting to stop. I knew he wanted it, he was kissing me back. He felt too good to let go.

I stood as fast as I could manage, considering the small pain left over from my episode earlier, and threaded my hands in his scalp, pulling him to me again as I attacked his lips once more. They massaged mine back with a ferocious hard edge, and I knew my lips would be black and blue soon, but I didn't care. The pleasure was overwhelming to all of my pains. I could feel him trying to push away again as regretfully as possible. His lips told me he wanted me desperately, as did his gripping hands running up and down my sides, but all too soon again he put both hands on my hips as he managed to push me away lightly and effortlessly, despite me using all of my strength to never end our connection.

"Bella..." His groaned hoarsely, and I felt my lower region stir beyond comprehension at his rasp at my name. I whimpered in response as his hard and tense hands slipped in defeat to my ass and back, my body arching towards him as the electricity shot up my spine lightly. The arch pushed us flush together against the bedroom wall, and I reached to attack his lips again with another groan of ecstasy as his sister bellowed.

"Edward, is she awake yet?" She shouted rather loudly, not sounding too far away. I let his lips go so he could respond, but he didn't even register the voice as he sucked my lips even harder in a frenzy, sending more sparks echoing through my aching body. She called again.

"Edward! Don't ignore me!" She shouted as if they were in an argument, but before I knew it she busted through the door as Edward continued to attack my lips and harshly caress my body. I tried to pull away as having his sister watch this was just too much, but his strength was overwhelming as I felt another unexpected cold and hard grip onto my arm like steel as Alice dragged me towards her, forcing mine and Edwards intoxicating connection to break. I looked at her as she frowned and her face crumpled like a mother lion protecting a cub. Her expression confused me, so I turned my eyes to the man receiving it.

My body longed for him even more desperately than before, each part of the previously touched stinging with the need to reconnect. I forgot completely about Alice as I growled in lust, pulling against her to get to him again. Something primal in me dragged me towards him, but Alice's surprisingly strong grasp pulled against me as I stared at the man I longed to touch again. His eyes were clouded, his breathing heavy as Alice began to pull me away through the door.

"C'mon Bella. You must be starving." She said, and as my gaze broke from Edward, sense began to return. _Oh my god, what did I just do?_

"Oh my god Alice. I'm sorry you saw that. I don't know..." I struggled for words as embarrassment washed over me. _How could I act like that infront of his sister? How could I act like that in the first place?!_

"Don't worry about it. It's the first time its ever happened." She explained casually, loosening her hand on my arm and taking my shaking hand in hers. I looked in her eyes as her smile glistened, momentarily dazing me. "You must be hungry? I could hear your belly groaning when I mentioned food." I prayed to God in thanks at her words. She thought that was my belly groaning, and not my feverish impulses to jump and bury myself in her brother for the next fifty years.

"Rose!" I heard a deep voice shout in warning as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I recognised the voice as none other than Emmet's.

"What the fuck are you?!" She screamed, scaring me with her ferocious look. In a flash Rosalie was in my face, glaring and shouting as my uncontrollable instincts kicked in. I punched Rosalie in the face with hot knuckles. Her body fell to the floor on her side as she cupped her already bright red cheek in surprise and fear.

"Rosalie! Get out right now!" Edward growled from behind me, and I didn't dare to look at his face, knowing I would probably jump him again and at that I would just die on the spot from embarrassment. Instead I glared at Rosalie's petrified face on the floor before me.

_I could teach her a lesson. I could show her exactly who's the most powerful of us here._

I plonked myself down on the stairs in shock at the voice coming back. "I don't want to make any trouble." I spoke to both the monster and Edwards family. I turned to look at Edward. "I can leave... if you want."

He nodded and my heart sank more than it should have. "Okay, I'll be leaving right about now then." I said, my heart aching from pain and the embarrassment of the situation, especially the denial. I stood and walked past Rosalie, feeling too downtrodden to keep up any front. "Sorry about your face." I said quietly as she cringed away from me. If I wasn't so caught up in my own sinking heart I would have felt sorry for what I had done. Then again, since it was Rosalie...

I stopped as I felt long and angelic fingers grabbing around my wrist lightly from behind. I knew it was him from the sparks, so I turned with my eyebrows raised. "Bella, don't go." Just like that, my heart sew up again. Like a fully functional zip doing its job and keeping together.

"Okay." I said, but then I heard my phone buzz. "Oh crap." I grabbed my phone and saw thirteen missed calls from Charlie. _He is going to fucking kill my ditch-happy ass. _I dialled his mobile, knowing he was just sitting in his cruiser staring at it, worrying like hell as to where I was. "What time is it?" I asked Edward as I raised the phone to my ear, waiting for the rings to start, stating a connection.

"It's 7:30. Why?"

"My dad's probably conjuring up ways of torturing me for not coming straight home." _He's probably thinking _they_ got to me._

"But its not your fault." He said as his brow knitted, and my face fell knowing the truth. _Oh Edward, this is entirely my fault. Everything is my fault, just because I exist._

"Bella!!" Charlie shouted down the phone, and I worked to quickly soothe him as I saw everyone staring at me.

"Dad!! Dad it's okay I'm absolutely fine." I said, having to raise my voice to get the point across as I stepped outside to sit on the porch for some privacy. That didn't stop him from freaking out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how _dare_ you ignore my calls!! What were you thinking?! I had no inkling as to what the hell was going on! For all I knew they had found us!"

"Dad I'm fine. I- The rain caught me off guard is all." His silence was confirmation of his inner turmoil. _Great Bella, just Brilliant of you. Next step; make him cry._

"Hey, I'm alright -just a few stings. I wasn't out for long I promise. I've been at a friends house. I sorta fell asleep." I explained, twisting the truth to avoid hurting him even more than my small lies would. I rubbed the back of my neck in my attempts to act nonchalant, like that painful experience was not embedded in me for life.

"Just don't do that again Bells. I really thought I'd lost you for a minute there." He said, and I sighed painfully as he bought it.

"I'm sorry Dad. Listen I'm coming home right now so you can see I'm still in one piece."

"I'll be here. God Bella, that was just too much to expect your old man to be capable of handling."

"Sorry. I'll grab some Chinese or something on the way back okay? I'll be there in five." I said, hanging up the phone and pressing my temples and groaning. _How could I be so selfish?! Everything I do causes someone pain!_

"Bella?" Edward called, sitting next to me on the porch step. I guess he heard the shouting."Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I need to kick it, dad's waiting for me."

"Will..." He started to ask, but he just took a deep breath and asked it. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" I nodded and turned to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" _Holy crap how much did he see?_

"No real reason." I knew he was hiding some concern, but I didn't want to press him, feeling a little too fragile. I didn't want to avoid him because he was getting close to the truth. I would rather he knew and not tell me than express his theory's. _The second he tells me he knows I'd start running -for sure._

"See you tomorrow." I said, as I made a slow move to get up, not really wanting to leave him but needing to get to my father to reassure him and make amends. He stopped me with his expression. I stayed still as his mouth moved in attempt to say something to me. "What is it Edward?" I asked lightly, placing my hand on his knee in comfort. His eyes snapped to mine and glowed in appreciation, though he looked very conflicted. _Today must have taken quite a toll on him. I don't even want to think about what he saw._

"Can I ask something of you before you go?" He asked, and I knew he was giving me a real choice.

"Anything." I said, knowing how true to my heart the words were.

"Kiss me." I gasped lightly as I looked down at his lips and gave him his wish. I sucked sweetly on his lips, not too hard as to get me into an immediate frenzy like before. My hands snaked gently into his hair again, and as I let the kiss end way too soon, I let my hands feel his face and jaw line as they fell. It took every part of my to pull away.

"Like that?" I whispered breathy, and he nodded, smiling lightly.

"Exactly like that. Every time." I smiled in response and held onto his neck with on of my hands, stroking his knee lightly with the other.

"So you want there to be a next time?" He nodded and leaned into my hand in confirmation.

"Do you?" He asked in the peaceful and light moment, showing a little uncertainty in his eyes and voice. I went to answer but instead I jumped in shock as my phone buzzed again.

"Crap! Edward, I really have to go." I said, pressing ignore on the phone and shoving it back in my pocket.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Bella." He said with a deep breath, still pondering, as if trying to understand something. _Please don't try and figure me out. _I looked at his far away face, smiling lightly as he was obviously disappearing into another world with his wide thinking. I leaned down again silently and kissed his cheek. He froze, and when I rose just as slowly he gave me those eyes again. I took a deep breath of him as I spoke.

"If you have to get that deep into thought, at least let a few of them be about that. What can I say? I'm selfish." I chuckled lightly. "See ya Edward." I turned and walked along the twisting road which I was praying would at some point lead to my house.

As soon as I had gotten a satisfying distance awway I took off, not particularly in a hurry to get to what was waiting for me at home. It would be the same look on his face, the same tears threatening to fall from his wise and worried eyes. I would get the same lecture and I would get the same ache from being the blame for his worries. Sometimes I wonder if my leaving completely would be better for him, but I could never do that. Like I had said to Edward, I'm too selfish. It hurts for someone to know, for someone to care.

As the house came into view as I ran I smelt the same metallicky smell, minus the aftershave. So it wasn't that making him smell odd. I stopped as I heard his unhealthily erratic heartbeat, and I heard a stutter. With each pulse of his heart the smell bounced off of him in a new wave. _Is that... his blood? _

I ran inside and saw my father falling to the floor. "_Dad_!"

* * *

**For all those who are thinking "_WTF is Neuralgia???" _I'm gunna give it a basic description. It's when an intense shooting pain echos through you at any given moment by the slightest of triggers, like a knock to a certain part of the body of even brushing your teeth. I know of this because my mum has got it in her mouth. Just so I can highlight how much pain Bella was in, people are known to commit suicide from it. It's incurable, and my mum has explained it to me as being like an electric shock, like holding onto a live wire in your mouth. So yeah, that's Neuralgia for you. There are two types, and the type Edward _seems_ to assume Bella doesn't have is** _Postherpetic._ **This type is brought on by extreme hot and extreme cold. Bella was a little too distracted to catch his hidden meaning. Well you may not get it but in Edwards coming chapter he will explain, so sorry about the confusion guys XP**

**Review for mummy. **

**V  
**


	23. Grain Of Poison

**Y'all happy chappys now? I've uploaded three times in one week. YOU BLOOMING SHOULD BE! lol XD Well I have some faboo life news but I'll only blag about that if you PM me or ask in a review. I'm now on my Christmas Hols! Guess what that means! That's right, more updates!!

* * *

**

**Grain Of Poison**

**Edward P.O.V**

I had never felt so conflicted in my life. I ran over the previous discussion in my mind as we became slowly closer.

As I had sat there, watching her eagerly, begging to see the sight of her chestnut pools, I'd realised how much of my mind was focused on her. _All of it. _Vampires have very expanded minds, allowing us to think of several things at once, but every particle of my mind and my body was just looking at her twitching lids, begging for them to open as soon as possible so I could see them, so I could see she was there, that she wasn't hurt. It was like a desperate incantation. I didn't want to wake her up in fear of bringing pain to her sooner. I feel bad for dragging her out of her dreams, but as soon as I heard her whimpers I just had to see her here, in my arms, gazing into my eyes in whatever emotion I was blessed with.

As she opened her eyes I called her name, drawing those eyes to mine, thanking her for opening her eyes in the first place. I went to kiss her but stopped myself in my tracks. _I may love her, but there's no guarantee she reciprocates my feelings. _I felt pain stab me at my thoughts, along with her small whimper and heart stutter as my hands lightly grasped her to keep her with me, to feel her here, not wanting to let her leave me yet, though I knew she soon must.

She looked at me and I thanked whatever god there was for her being in my arms, at least in some way. When she spoke my name I felt blessed at the angel even bothering to exhale it, the name of a horrid life-taking monster. Edward should be an expletive name, just because I bare it. I held her a little tighter, stopping her from getting up as it obviously hurt her.

She gave me permission to voice my endless questions, just like she'd read_ my _mind. I stuttered pathetically and uncontrollably as I found myself unable to phrase what it is exactly that I wanted to say. When I asked 'why' she seemed to understand what it was I was saying. She sat up and shocked me with her strength, rising easily no-matter how much I tried to hold her down without her even realising. It was like my marble hands were feathers, but they refused to drift from her as she sat up.

When she told me her condition I was completely shocked. "_Edward, I suffer from Neuralgia." _She asked about my silent words and I lied to her -something I feel ashamed and pained at having to do so. I knew exactly what the condition was, and when she caught me thinking aloud about the type, she shocked me again at her acute hearing. I stuttered my response, and she surprised me by calling out on my hopeless stuttering, calling my face _pretty. _I felt happiness at her words, finally finding a small reason to like myself, because she did. I knew my beauty was fabricated by the beast inside of me, making me look good and lure my natural food. My speed, looks, even my scent -they are what makes me poisonous, even more so than my venom. My face was just another grain of poison in the trap, that is until she said she liked it. I made a promise to myself. _This part of me will not be poisonous to you Bella. _I would not let my looks or body hurt her, not use it to lure her into the darkness of death. This poison would turn into something good, make her feel good, not fearful, though she entirely should and most probably will fear me once reason returns. It doesn't seem to be returning.

"Thank you for... helping me." She said, as the warmth of her hand brought me out of her eyes. _I didn't even see her move. _Her palm was pressing into my cheek, and the feeling was pure satin static. The subtle shoots of electricity and heat grew as she kept her hand there. I am amazed at this woman in-front of me. She's thanking a vampire for taking her home to watch her sleep, just like the perv that vampire had promised to himself not to be.

She removed her hand and I grabbed it in an instant, putting it back in place. _I'm not done._ I looked into her eyes and felt an unexplainable pull, like she was gravity and I was falling to earth very quickly. The closer I got to her the faster I fell and before I knew it my aching lips were connecting with hers, firing up my senses along with my throat beyond anything I had ever felt before. Her heart was frantic, her scent all over the place, but not where I wanted it to be. I needed her on me, I needed her scent all over me to erase what I am. I need her filling my mouth, radiating through my body. _God, I need her. _Alice's thoughts suddenly entered my mind.

_Edward, watch your impulses! _She warned me, and I pulled back quickly and reluctantly. For the millisecond my lips were parted from hers I immediately felt the full effects of my thirst, my throat burning like a volcano at her scent and taste. I was sure I had the required amount of control to make up an excuse and leave the room to quench my desperate and dangerous thirst with something else, but Bella reacted in a way not even Alice could have predicted.

She jumped me, attacking my lips ferociously, massaging my lips with hers with way too much force for a human. _Oh my God! _Her lips were so sweet and soft, pouring flavor into my mouth as she sucked on my lips exactly as I wished to suck hers. My impulses were out of control and I needed to kiss her back, to feel every inch of her like she was doing to me. Her arms were trailing all over me in a frenzy, sending intense jolts of heat and electricity through each millimeter her skin touched, even through the clothing. I wanted to rip her clothing and take her, take her blood and her body. _I need to stop. _I pulled back again, standing and breaking her iron grip -yet again way too strong for a human.

I was sure she would take this as a painful rejection, but she surprised me with her lust yet again. She jumped me a second time, standing so fast her figure blurred even to my eyes. Her hands wound greedily in my hair, pulling and gripping hard with each desperate dive she made for my lips. This time I could not find the strength or the will to reject her. The burning in my throat, along with every place her skin touched, that the pain had peaked to bordering on pleasure. I sucked her lips as hard as I dared, and she responded in whimpers and pressing herself flush against me, curling her body around mine and forcing my head closer to her as she forced her body. I kept on kissing her, fighting her for dominance as, with each forceful push of her clothed body in attempt to get closer to me, she crushed me into the wall with an audible thud that she didn't seem to register. Alice punctured my thoughts again.

_Edward what did I say?! Jaspers making some noises that... well I'm sure you know what those noises mean because of your mind reading. Put the girl down! _She shouted at me, implying that Bella was a fragile toy that I was playing with.

No way was I playing with her, I needed her touch. I kissed Bella harder in desperation of never wanting to let her go, but I had to. I needed to stop this before we broke the wall and before _she_ broke. I grabbed her hips and pushed her away, channeling my lust and want into my arms to give them the strength required to break her grip.

I went to talk but all that came out was a guttural growl of lust mixed with her name. My breathing was heavier than hers, drinking in everything happening to me, everything coursing through me. Then I smelled her arousal as she whimpered. It set my desire into uncharted depths and I fell into the bottomless pit of want and need. My hands slipped to her ass, groping her as hard as I dared, roaming my hands along her greedily as she shivered and arched at my touch in pleasure. With each arch and breath we pounded against the wall harder than the last. Her eyes rolled and refocused to meet mine, completely clouded with what every inch of me felt. I'm sure my eyes mirrored hers as she attacked my lips again as she groaned, my manhood beginning to respond and waking up for the first time in 100 years. _I need her blood. I need her body. _I decided to let her tongue in my mouth and vice-versa when a second later Alice interrupted again.

_No Edward! I'm coming up! _I heard her shout loudly for Bella's benefit as she zoomed her way from the other side of the house quickly. "Edward, is she awake yet?" Somehow Bella pulled her mouth away from mine, and I suddenly realised that she was in no uncontrollably frenzy. Bella knew exactly what she was doing, exactly what kind of decisions she was making. She wasn't as fazed by me, as I was by her. She breathed deeply to calm herself down, but her heart was beating way too quick for that to do any good. Her arousal hit me again along with her breath and I knew she wasn't done yet. I ignored Alice and attacked Bella's lips myself this time.

_Edward! Calm down! Let her go!! _"Edward! Don't ignore me!" She shouted, but I couldn't understand what she was saying, not wanting to with Bella's body radiating heat all over me, sparking my dead bones to life. I hadn't registered Alice entering my room until I felt Bella being pulled from me. _Get off of her! MINE! _I thought, and my primitive mind snapped, deciding which artery to go for to claim Bella as mine.

_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE EDWARD!!! _Alice screamed at me in her mind, and as my eyes snapped to hers in my frenzy I saw she was ready to defend Bella against me.

_I need her! I need her right now! I need her blood!! She tastes so good!! _My minds raged, but I kept my feet still, desperately trying to think of something else as Alice continued to warn me with her mind. I hadn't realised I was growling in my dark thoughts, but Bella responded with her own little primitive growl, making it all that much harder to stay still and not focus my gaze on her neck -pulsing the most with life. I saw her pull against Alice and I knew that Bella was in some degree of a primal state, needing to claim me just as much as I did her. Alice dragged her out and spoke to her calmly, trying to cover our actions with her words.

"C'mon Bella. You must be starving." She said, using the excuse of hunger for Bella's growling. Bella turned her head and her arterie pulsed and shouted to me even louder, beggin for me to take it as mine. _Such soft and sweet flesh! It's just the wrapper! Imagine what's inside! _Alice gave me another death glare and growled in her head murderously as she pulled Bella towards the stairs, out of my sight.

"Oh my god Alice. I'm sorry you saw that. I don't know..." Bella sounded shocked and ashamed with herself. _She didn't want this. She didn't want to be anywhere near me! I poisoned her just like I promised I wouldn't. I just played with Bella like a toy!!! _I was furious with myself and was seconds from throwing my fist in the wall behind me when I saw the cracks. _Oh my fucking God..._

The dark wall behind me had a dent in the shape of my body. It was virtually pulverised. I stroked my fingers over the fragile wall lightly in shock and amazement as small pieces of dust and plaster fell with ease. There was barely a wall left.

Completely distracted by the marks of the lust Bella and I had just made Rosalies loud and furious words of fear entered my mind harshly and unexpectedly.

_What the fuck is this bitch! How can she get this reaction out of us! She's changing everything! She's fucking with everybodys minds! SHE'S IN OUR FUCKING HOUSE!! SHE'S IN A HOUSE OF VAMPIRES AND WE HAVEN'T EATEN HER!! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE!! _She was seconds from a mental breakdown and I heard her light growl as she spotted Bella looking embarassed and in her eyes threatening descending the stairs. Emmet saw the fear and fury in her eyes as he called his wife off, but she was already in Bella's face, screaming and accusing.

"What the fuck are you?!" _YOU DON'T EVEN SMELL RIGHT! YOU CAN HEAR US WHEN WE WHISPER! YOU'VE GOT EDWARD ON A LEASH! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!!!! _I whizzed downstairs in rage to protect Bella and murder Rosalie for thinking of Bella like that and frightening her, but as soon as I reached half way down the stairs I had to blink twice to take in what I'd just seen. Bella had punched Rosalie in the face. Not only that, but Rosalie was on the floor, face red, terrified and cringing.

Bella just smited Rosalie, and quite rightfully. _She's an Angel. _I turned my eyes on the monster Bella had punished, and I couldn't contain the rage bubbling up at seeing that bitches face. "Rosalie! Get out right now!" I growled, barely containing myself, deciding it wouldn't be good if I ripped out Rosalie's throat at this exact moment, in-front of the Angelic Bella.

Rosalie looked at me in fear, knowing what I was going to do to her as soon as I could get my hands on her, but she didn't look at me in fear. She looked at me in pleading. _Edward please! She's not human! She's not one of us! She's going to kill me, then finish the rest of us off!! _If Rosalie could cry she obviously would have been. She'd never begged or even asked anything of me before this day.

Her eyes snapped from mine to Bella's, and I saw through her mind the terrifying glare she was giving Rosalie. There was no creature on this earth who would not find fear in that look.

_If looks could kill! _Emmet thought as he desperately wanted to go to his wife, but he was genuinely terrified of getting Bella's glare for himself.

Bella's glare suddenly cut itself short and dropped, releasing Rosalie as she began to pant. She was sitting on the stairs in a blur and clasped the stair behind her in support from something. She sounded not like a huntress, but like a small and scared child as she spoke. "I don't want to make any trouble."

She looked genuinely upset as she turned her hot red eyes to mine. "I can leave... if you want."

_I'm in for a lot of trouble aren't I? _Rosalie thought, and I nodded sternly, lowering my eyes so Bella couldn't see the shameful hostility in them.

_She doesn't need to be involved with me. I just complicate her existence. _"Okay, I'll be leaving right about now then." She said, trying to mask the pain in her voice as she stood and walked past Rosalie -still on the floor- to get to the door. I felt guilt stab me in the heart and felt like a true imbecile. I rushed the rest of the steps to grab Bella's arm but I stopped when she quickly leaned down and spoke to Rosalie, shock and anticipation hitting me again. Rosalie looked terrified yet again at Bella's proximity. The words that came out of Bella's mouth were unexpected and shocked all of us. "Sorry about your face."

She stood upright and moved to the door as Rosalie braced herself on her elbows, shocked and reeling from what had just happened paired with Bella's words. _It was like the flip of a switch. There's a monster in there -but it's not her. _She finally realised.

I wrapped my fingers around Bella's wrist lightly, wanting to see her eyes as I begged ashamed and desperate for her. She looked at me puzzled, upset and as ashamed as I when I spoke. "Bella, don't go."

A flawless smile slowly but gloriously graced her face as she took a deep and quivering breath, warming my heart. "Okay." She breathed, but before she could see my return smile her phone buzzed, her face falling as she saw something on the screen. "Oh crap." She went pale quickly and her heart started beating faster as she pressed the speed dial, running her hand through her hair as her brow creased, raising the phone to her ear. "What time is it?"

I answered immediately as Alice quite conveniently checked her watch as she asked. "It's 7:30. Why?" I asked, wanting to know exactly why she looked so distressed so I could get started with fixing the problem.

"My dad's probably conjuring up ways of torturing me for not coming straight home." She looked guilty as she said this, raising her eyebrows in sarcastic humor, though there was an undercurrent of truth. _Would he really hurt her? _I instantly felt very protective of Bella and became angry at the thought of her father ever hurting her, especially when she wasn't to blame. _I _had brought her to my house. _I_ was the one forcing her to stay with the poisons of my species.

"But it's not your fault." I looked at her sternly, my face crumpling in confusion at the possibility of her letting any man harm her. _She could sock Rosalie but not protect herself from a human? No, I have to stop taking these things literally. She's not getting abused for Gods sake._ She just looked at me sadly as if I wasn't grasping something obvious that hurt her too much to voice out loud. _I _really_ wish I could hear her thoughts._

_"Bella!!" _A deep voice shouted in anger down the phone, and I didn't need to turn around to know everyone was eaves dropping, not even bothering to hide it.

"Dad!! Dad it's okay I'm absolutely fine." She said quietly at first, rasing her voice as he continued to shout. She quickly glanced up and looked behind me with a little annoyance on her face, and she turned to walk to the door. She shut it and sat down on the porch as she spoke, thinking that the thin door would give her some privacy. I looked after her, staring at the door as I heard my family disperse from behind me, Emmet picking Rosalie up from the floor and thinking his apologies and worries as she thought her apologies for scaring her husband at the same time._ I swear, they connect minds better than I can._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you ignore my calls!! What were you thinking?! I had no inkling as to what the hell was going on! For all I knew they had found us!" _I cringed as I heard the man scold her quite harshly. _Wait... who's 'they'? Are people looking for her? _I thought in confusion as she replied, sounding downtrodden and like the innocent child I'd heard in her earlier.

"Dad I'm fine. I- The rain caught me off guard is all." He was silent for a moment and I sensed that her sentence held a certain significance as she rushed to explain. _He must know what the rain did to her. Oh God, has she been through this before? _The scene replayed through my mind and I shivered hearing Bella's screams of agony with perfect clarity.

"Hey, I'm alright -just a few stings. I wasn't out for long I promise. I've been at a friends house. I sorta fell asleep." She said, making it sound like an innocent visit rather than a frightened vampire rushing to get her to his home and help. I opened the door silently and saw her rubbing the back of her neck, and I felt the need to wrap my arms around her in comfort.

_"Just don't do that again Bells. I really thought I'd lost you for a minute there." _He said, and she sighed as if in pain. I wondered if there were tears in her eyes, or if some had already spilled. He sounded genuinely upset and worried for his daughter - a daughter who could make vampires cringe and have mental breakdowns. _What's so bad that it could endanger Bella's life? _I got another cold chill thinking about whatever was out there that could put fear in Bella's voice.

"I'm sorry Dad. Listen I'm coming home right now so you can see I'm still in one piece." She replied still sounding a little upset, but putting on a strong front.

_"I'll be here. God Bella, that was just too much to expect your old man to be capable of handling."_

"Sorry. I'll grab some Chinese or something on the way back okay? I'll be there in five." She hung up, putting to phone on the step next to her as she reached up and massaged her temples, groaning. If I hadn't known about her capability of speed I would have questioned the time gap she'd given herself. _Just another mystery to add to the pot._

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down beside her slowly, leaving a little more space between us than I would have liked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I need to kick it, Dad's waiting for me." She explained, looking over at me, and I saw from Alice's thoughts that she was about to stand and leave without another word for me. I feared missing her voice and company, so I began to ask a question the teenager in me wanted an answer to.

"Will...Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" She nodded and directed her whole body to me, her brow creasing in light confusion, though her voice remained soft and soothing.

"Why wouldn't I?" After what had happened I felt sure that she would avoid me. _Maybe she does want this?_

"No real reason." I shrugged -well I tried anyway- and she looked lost in thought, a sad expression on her face.

"See you tomorrow." She said, snapping out of it and standing to leave. My heart ached at the knowledge of her leaving, and I desperately wished to know how she really felt about all of this. "What is it Edward?" She asked soothingly, sounding concerned, as she turned and crouched down, sitting on her heels, placing her delicate and warm hand lightly on my knee.

_That right there is your answer. _The human in me thought, and I accepted his words, feeling genuinely happy at the realisation. I wanted to reanimate our connection to show her just how much I appreciate her giving me the time of day... or eternity in my case.

"Can I ask something of you before you go?" I asked, trying not to dazzle her as she was me as I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Anything." She breathed quietly, and I felt a sudden confidence as I near enough ordered her in my need and want.

"Kiss me." She gasped lightly, not expecting the words, but she looked down at my lips and granted my prayer. She kissed me lightly, and I felt the connection we had earlier intensify. My throat overcame with flames the second her lips touched mine, but I took it as a reminder to not loose control again. I let her control the kiss at the start, but as her lips parted and her sweet breath and scent lingered on my own, I kissed her back in unison, not wanting to be dominant but to instead show the depth of my emotion through my lips. Her hands wove into my hair, tugging lightly, and I felt the sparks shoot down my spine just like I had earlier, feeling even better at the knowledge of this being no kiss of lust, but a kiss of love. She kissed me once more, sucking a little harder and longer to prolong the moment, and then she pulled away much too early for my satisfaction. I was about to taste her lips again as her hands stroked down my face, sending more sparks and heat through me. I kept my eyes closed to prolong the moment as-well. _No Edward, she has to go home. _I told myself as I felt the buzz subside as her hands fell from my face.

"Like that?" She whispered breathy, obviously finding it as hard as I did to end the connection, and I nodded with a smile. _She's on the same wavelength as me. She really has no idea exactly how perfect that was._

"Exactly like that. Every time." I stated in all seriousness, never wanting our connection or our kisses to end or change. She reached her free hand around my neck as the other massaged my knee, showing how much she liked my words.

"So you want there to be a next time?" She asked, biting her lips and looking down, trying to hide her blush. My throat ached at the sight of her blush, but I found comfort and joy in it, rather than seeing it as a negative thing. I nodded and leaned into her hand -now caressing my jaw- inhaling, closing my eyes and enjoying the scent paired with the wave of flames. If this pain was the price of being with Bella than I would pay it gladly.

"Do you?" I asked, unable to help the shred of doubt still present within me that would only disappear with her words. I opened my eyes to see her gazing at me lovingly, opening her mouth to answer when her phone buzzed on the step across from us. We both looked at it, and I cursed it for ending our moment and tearing us back to reality as she leaned over and exclaimed.

"Crap! Edward, I really have to go." She said, pressing a button furiously and sticking it in her pocket in frustration and aggravation. _I guess I'm not the only one anooyed with the interruption._

"Okay. See you tomorrow Bella." I said as I thought of how and when I would follow her. _Should I wait a few minutes? Should I wait until tonight? Should I offer to go with her an explain? What should I say? What _could_ I say? Bella has secrets, that's for sure, but does she really want me snooping? _I thought about little things I had noticed, but before I could get too deep into my own thoughts the warm lips, the pleasant spark and the painful burn in my throat pulled me back to reality welcomed, so much so that I completely lost my train of thought.

I was shocked, but when I felt her lips leave my cheek I envied the skin those perfect red petals had touched. I looked up at her from under my lashes, and he heart rate picked up again. I was stunned as she took a deep breath the second I exhaled, holding it in and releasing it slowly. She was breathing me in greedily like I was a rich cigar. _God help me, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. _I breathed in the remaining scrap of our combined scent when I snapped out of my daze, and I almost took her then, the lustful human inside of me begging for every part of her. _I didn't know Bella's sense of smell was as acute as her hearing appears to be. Jesus, who cares?! She's an Angel, lets leave it at that! _

I watched her lips eagerly in anticipation as she began to speak, fanning her scent across my face once again. I took another breath of her as discretely as I could. "If you have to get that deep into thought, at least let a few of them be about that. What can I say? I'm selfish." She laughed lightly, and I realised I'd never heard her laugh before. Not for my benefit. "See ya Edward." I was released from another daze as her eyes broke from mine, her body turning and walking away. I couldn't help but appreciate what was in-front of me. I raked my eyes over every curve of her body from behind, and I noticed her hips were swaying a little more than usual. _She's walking sexy for me. Fuck._

I watched her ass. completely mesmerised, when it was cut from my view when she turned around a corner. I cursed whoever made the roads here for not making them completely straight so I could watch her behind all the way to her house. _Edward get a grip! You're getting pervy again. Then again she did do it for _me_, that was obvious. Okay, I can appreciate but not stalk the matter._

I shook my head and thought over each second Bella was touching me, speaking to me, each time her heart rate spiked at my voice or touch. I was then reminded of the distress her presence had caused with my family. _What can I do? _To be frank I'd put Rosalie through that every day gladly so I could be with Bella. _Speaking of Rosalie..._

"Edward I'm sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it Rosalie. I knew not to expect any better from you."

_Watch yourself Edward. _I heard Emmet think not too far away. He was mumbling in his head about getting shoved away by his wife so she could talk to me. _No more sex for a week! _He whined in her voice in his head, and I chuckled.

"Emmet wants to protect you. Why isn't Emily shadowing you a little closer right now?" She huffed and turned to the forest behind her.

"Emmet, PISS OFF!" She shouted exasperated, and I could hear his chuckle as he ran further away. She turned back to me and bowed her head. "Because I deserve whatever you do to me. I freaked out and nearly... well you heard me. I was... _scared_ Edward. _I _was scared. There was something in her eyes. I know I'm not the only one to have seen it. She's already changing things, especially you, and I'm scared. We don't change, that's part of what we are, but the second Bella Swan came here everything has changed." I took a deep breath, the anger bubbling in me again at remembering.

"Rosalie let me get this perfectly clear." I growled at her sturnly and waited until her eyes met mine so I knew she was paying attention and understood how serious I am. " Bella may have a secret, but so do we. She'll tell me when she's ready, as I will tell her our secret, but you will be no part of it, since _change_ scares you so much. You will _never_ go near Bella again. You will not _think_ of her, _talk_ about her or even _communicate_ with her. Every time she comes over you will cheerfully fuck off, or you will know exactly how pissed off your actions made me. So that's it Rosalie. _Fuck off." _I growled furiously and she nodded, taking my words and turning for the forest to go sob to her husband. Emmet was still in earshot.

_Edward that was a little harsh. You can be such a bastard! _He thought as his wife reached him, already sobbing.

_The bitch deserved it. _I knew my words had gotten to her, and that meant she would never try anything like that again. I was still pissed off with her and I knew I would hold a grudge against her now. I meant what I'd said. If Bella was near, Rosalie better be in another continent.

I heard Carlisle's car as he rolled into the driveway, getting out of the car and greeting me in his head. _Hello Edward, how was your day? _He walked towards me and slowed, looking at me in confusion and concern as he saw the look of anger and distress on my face. "Edward what is it?" I sighed and began to walk towards the house. "Perhaps we should have a family meeting." He suggested, but I shook my head.

"This has nothing to do with them... yet." He nodded and walked into the house with me. He sat down opposite me in the living room as he began his counselling. "Okay Edward, what's the problem?"

"I'm scared." I said turhtfully, and I explained my entire day to him. At the end he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well this is a mystery. Have you thought of asking Bella for the truth?" I shook my head.

"I can't exactly pop out and say 'Hey Bella, whats with the burning thing? What's your deal with the rain? Why do your eyes turn red? How comes you can sock a pissy vampire? Why is the toughest vampire I know scared _shitless_ of you? Why do you give me the time of day? Why do you make my heart restart with every touch we share? Why do you bring these emotions out of me that I'd never experienced before?!' I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down as Carlisle just watched and thought about my rant. "So Doc, can you make heads or tails of this?" He shook his head with a smile.

_I don't believe it. It's finally happened._ He thought, and I looked at him in question. "Edward, I think you've found your mate."

* * *

**Oh, what kind of reaction will little Eddie have? Should I do a Bella P.O.V next? How about a Rosalie? What about doing and Edward next? Guys, review and decide because I cant.**


	24. Red Spark

**Hello there XD Yes, I know another short one. I didn't want to strech it oout since its all high tension and it jsut _has_ to be fast paced.

* * *

**

**Red Spark**

**Bella P.O.V**

As soon as I had gotten a satisfying distance away I took off, not particularly in a hurry to get to what was waiting for me at home. It would be the same look on his face, the same tears threatening to fall from his wise and worried eyes. I would get the same lecture and I would get the same ache from being the blame for his worries. Sometimes I wonder if my leaving completely would be better for him, but I could never do that. Like I had said to Edward, I'm too selfish. It hurts for someone to know, for someone to care.

As the house came into view as I ran I smelt the same metalliky smell, minus the aftershave. _So it wasn't that making him smell odd. _I stopped as I heard his unhealthily erratic heartbeat, and I heard a stutter. With each pulse of his heart the smell bounced off of him in a new wave. _Is that... his blood? _

I ran inside and saw my father falling to the floor. "_Dad_!" I rushed over, and almost gagged at the overpowering smell in the room. The smell of his unhealthy blood -poison in his veins. I ignored it and took a deep breath, running over to catch him before his head hit the floor. "Dad! Dad!!" I was sobbing now. "DAD! Open your eyes. OPEN THEM!" I screamed at him, and he made a groaning noise. "Dad, can you hear me?" I asked, tears already falling.

"Wh... why am I on the floo-" He stopped half way through his daze as she grabbed his chest, eyes bulging and making a silent scream. His eyes suddenly drooped shut and my breath stopped with his. I suddenly began to hyperventilate.

"DAD!" I screamed again, and in the pressure of the moment I fell to the floor with him. _I should have seen this sooner! I should have realised!!_ I could feel my clothes burning around me slowly, but I tried to reign it in as much as I could. I quickly lay him down on the cold tile floor of the kitchen, safe from the flickers of fire and waves of heat coming from my panic attack. I stood myself up, bracing myself with the wall behind me and refrigerator beside me. I ran and grabbed the phone, only for it to melt in my hands. "FUCK!! NO, NO, NO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, cursing my monster to the pits of hell.

"Fucking control yourself!!" I scolded myself, and I clenched my teeth as I ran back over to Charlie. I pulled the heat from my arms as much as I could as I held him to me, the cold of the tiles stinging me in the process.

"Charlie!!" I sobbed. "Please, I need you dad! I can't go through this alone! You promised me..." I choked off as I leaned over him, putting my head on his chest. I felt my hot tears stream down my face when I got an idea. Before I could think it through I acted on it. I began to pump his heart with my hands, keeping the struggling glugs going. I quickly breathed for him and pulled myself away, putting my hands in-front of me for observation and scrunching them tight. "Not now. Not after Mum." I opened them and saw nothing of what I was looking for.

"Come on! Work with me!" I ordered the fire inside of me, and it complied. I concentrated and forced all of my energy and power into my hands as best as I could, feeling myself drain like a bottomless tank with the effort. When I saw a small red spark flicker between my middle and forefinger I whimpered from the feeling. My breathing became sloppy with the astonishment and pain of my first ever spark, but I quickly reigned myself in to try again. I opened my hands quickly as thicker and stronger red sparks rolled across my palm. "Yes!" I cheered, feeling hope. I looked down to Charlie and took a deep breath, slamming my hands down on his lifeless body.

I was thrown across the room with the force of the shock, my skull audibly fracturing against the wall. A wave of fire flashed across the whole length of the wall at the impact, like a small bomb. My body slumped to the floor harshly and I felt the warm liquid slowly trickling down my face. It wasn't enough to alarm me -I always fall over and cut my head.

I turned my ears and attention to Charlie, ignoring the exhaustion and dullness filling me. Charlie's heart jumped the strongest and loudest I had ever heard it as the shock echoed through it. I dragged myself with all the strength I could muster, my legs completely useless and numb. I took heavy breaths and my eyes began to roll as I placed my hands on his chest again, focusing whatever I had on pushing my hands up ans down to assist his heart beat.

_Come on, come on, keep the rhythm! _My hands dropped as I fully felt the immediate draining effects of using so much power. I fell backwards as I looked up to the sky as if the ceiling wasn't there, and the person I was praying to was looking back at me. _Please Mum -Not yet._

I slouched down on my back against the kitchen wall. "Come on Charlie." I panted dizzily, trying to keep myself from passing out. I heard another pathetic glug as my eyelids drooped along with my body. I tried too keep them open, but my efforts were almost fruitless.

Bella! Bella!!!" I heard Edward shout as I panted, my head swimming. I saw his topaz eyes in-front of me, and my eyelids drooped uncontrollably. "Carlisle, Bella's eyes are drooping. Oh God... she's bleeding Carlisle!!" He said with fear in his voice, but I reached out my hand with the remainder of my energy, placing it on his hand which was now on my cheek. His eyes turned back to mine as I opened my mouth.

"I'll live. Trust me." I said as strongly as I could, though my breath hitched, hoping he could believe me and forget me so he could help Charlie. I opened my eyes as much as I could, and I saw him nod with a painful expression to show he understood me to some extent. I gulped a heavy breath as my thoughts were on Charlie. As I saw a man in a white coat and a small bag hover over him I sighed. My eyes drooped shut again and Edward pulled my head up, in turn supporting my whole body from kissing the floor that I was already so close to. "Bella please, stay with me Bella. Keep them open." He begged, and I heard him sob. I wanted to soothe him and tell him to stop bothering with me, but I slowly became painfully unaware of anything else going on around me, other than the poisoned words of the monster.

_Lightweight...

* * *

_**Oh my, that pesky monster is everywhere. It just watches everything she does honsetly! Lol well I hope you likey XD Sorry thereallbella, I just couldn't wait for you. REVIEW!! Plea whether you want Charlie to live or not XD**

**V  
**


	25. Oil And Water

**First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Second of all, HUMBUG to those who don't celebrate it, but happiness to you too. Third, its late and I have missed Santo finishing this so I hope you are happy!!!  
****

* * *

**

**Oil And Water**

**Edward P.O.V**

"I can't exactly pop out and say 'Hey Bella, whats with the burning thing? What's your deal with the rain? Why do your eyes turn red? How comes you can sock a pissy vampire? Why is the toughest vampire I know scared shitless of you? Why do you give me the time of day? Why do you make my heart restart with every touch we share? Why do you bring these emotions out of me that I'd never experienced before?!' I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down as Carlisle just watched and thought about my rant. "So Doc, can you make heads or tails of this?" He shook his head with a smile.

_I don't believe it. It's finally happened._ He thought, and I looked at him in question. "Edward, I think you've found your mate." My mouth hung wide open at his words. I stood slowly, trying not to picture Bella as mine forever, trying to ignore the future that so desperately wanted to play out for me. I shook my head and closed my eyes, pacing, as he explained further.

"I know this is a shock to you, but from what you explained to me, there is a stronger relationship and more complex feelings between yourself and Bella than just predator and prey." I laughed in my shock, reeling from his words and this new realisation.

"The lion and the lamb. A sweet, innocent lamb. Oh Carlisle I'm sick." I groaned as I hung my head, stopping and turning to him exasperated. "What can I offer her other than pain? Our world is just too much to expect her to accept willingly."

I looked over to him, completely frustrated with my situation, clutching at the straws of reason and logic. _She can't love me. She won't love me when she finds out. She can't find out. She could leave, have a human life, family, children, grandchildren. She shouldn't be with me. This can't happen to me. Good things never happen to me._

"Edward, stop thinking so hard about it." Jasper said as he walked into the room, and I turned to him, looking him over as he walked over to Carlisle and sat opposite him. I didn't need to say anything because my emotions said it all. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had a bit of time to analyse what happened... and I think I understand a little." I rushed over and sat down in my own seat, staring down at the coffee table as I clasped my hands together, gnawing on my knuckles. I felt a wave of calm sweep through me and I stopped gnawing. I nodded to Jasper and he raised his hand to say 'no problem'.

"So Jasper, care to enlighten us son?" Carlisle asked and Jasper nodded, leaning forward, suddenly very animated.

"Bella is like a split personality, except it is not the personality that is split." He said, and I looked over to him, not making any sense of his words. "Okay, so I didn't explain that well. Umm..." He thought about little things and I payed acute attention, though only catching little things that made even less sense in the jumble of his mind. "Okay, Bella is like Oil and Water, forced to mix. She has that tough exterior most of the time for an unknown reason to me. Its like a mix of her and whatever is inside of her." My mouth opened in horror.

"Inside of her? How deep? Can we get rid of it?" Carlisle asked -mainly to himself- but I quickly interrupted, snapping in my disgust.

"No you can't get rid of it! You wont touch her!" I sat back down and sighed in my frustration. "Sorry." I groaned, and Carlisle just nodded, a little amused.

_See what I mean son? _Far_ from predator and prey. _"Let me get this straight Jasper, Bella has something inside of her that... is poisoning her?"

"Poison in a way, but it is more than that I'm sure of it....Changes her. Takes her over. It's exactly like two completely different people in one body, both of them wanting to take the reigns. It's closely bonded to her, so it's not something new. Have you noticed she smells different?" Carlisle nodded, and I nodded vigorously.

"Edward, you don't count. She's your singer so of course she smells different to you than everyone else." Jasper said, and Carlisle gapsed lightly.

_You missed that little detail out there, Son. Maybe she's more bonded to you than I thought._

"You're driving me insane! Just get to the point Jasper, my minds all over the place." I said rudely, but too messed up mentally to care.

"Bella's... other side... comes with power, comes with pain. Its manifesting and I can feel it hurting her with every breath she takes. She is tightly wound and its getting more powerful over time. I think it's linked by blood, so it can't be removed. Both Bella and whatever is in her are fighting for control of her body so strongly and I can feel it all. Bella is winning at the moment." Carlisle looked at Jasper intrigued, and I just nodded, barely understanding. I knew something was different with Bella. I knew she could set herself alight and not seem to feel a thing. I knew she cant ever go out in the rain, no-matter what. I knew I couldn't stay from her any longer. I knew I loved her.

"You say for now..." Carlisle asked, and Jasper looked frightened at his next words.

"She can't keep it up. The power is building for something, maybe a specific date or event. I'm shocked and respect her greatly for having the strength and will to keep her control going for as long as she has. In a way she's just like you Edward..." He said, and I turned my eyes to him in question, waiting for his explanation. "She hates herself... every single part." I sighed and thought about everything I had just been told.

"I'm going to talk to her... but not now. It's too early for me to ask her for such personal information. When she tells us, I'll tell her about us." Silence took over our discussion once again as I heard Jasper and Carlisle think about what that would mean.

Jasper spoke first. "Edward... you know once she knows the truth about us... well its either death or damnation." I shook my head as I stood and explained again.

"No it won't have to be! As long as we keep her secret she will keep ours, I know it. Bella is trustworthy. Her heart is so good Jasper, you had to have seen that." He nodded.

"Nomatter how badly she thinks of herself she has a beautiful heart. I felt that today, between you two. It knocked me off of my feet -quite literally." He laughed lightly in the tense discussion. My heart ached as I heard his words. _Does that means she really does...?_

"Whatever feelings you have towards her are reciprocated Edward. To some extent, I think Bella loves you. She may not have figured that out for herself though. She felt horrible and angry at herself for kissing you earlier, but not because it was you o the receiving end. She wanted to kiss you, but she really doesn't want to let herself. I think there's more to her past than we can ever comprehend."

"That is where you come in son. You love her, but she doesn't know she loves you. Show her she's not a monster." _Maybe... just maybe, you could heal each-other with your love._

My heart swelled at the possibility of her loving me back. I wanted to go to her now. I wanted to watch over my love. I felt a path of certainty set in-front of me, and deep down I felt a shift. I knew that whatever was going to happen between Bella and I would change me forever. A grin spread across my face as I saw Alice's vision from her head far away.

**Alice's Vision**

#####**  
**

_Bella and Edward in their meadow, years from now, smiling and watching the moon rise in the night. They hold hands as the sun slowly rises later, and Bella's skin glows while Edwards sparkles._

_#####  
_

**End of Vision**

I laughed and felt like crying in happiness at the vision. Bella and I were together, but she wasn't a Vampire. _She doesn't need to be changed to be happy. We can be happy!_

"If the power is too much for her to handle, perhaps changing her could help? I mean if she gets close to death from it." My smile fell as I heard his suggestive words.

"Bella will not be one of us. I won't change her. None of us will." I stated, looking at Carlisle sternly so he could see how serious I am.

"Perhaps this discussion would be better suited for another day. The option may not need to be considered if she keeps up her strength." He said, looking grimly but warning me in his mind. _This subject will be re-visited son. Sooner or later you will need to make a decision. It may be unavoidable._

"Have faith in her Carlisle. She's a fighter, I can tell. I'll be there for her when she needs me." I said, and he nodded. His decision was already made though. Carlisle would not let me avoid the conversation for long, but I know how to stretch these things out. It could be many years until such an action would be considered again.

I suddenly had this strong tug in my heart to my left. I put my hand to my heart as the pull was like a child tugging on a hand. I looked in the direction the tug was pulling me. _What is this? _I heard Jasper gasp and I looked over to him. He looked frightened and in pain.

"Jasper, son what is it?" Carlisle asked, worried and standing as Jasper stood afraid, eyes bugging further and body convulsing. He began to fall as a horrified Alice ran into the room.

"Jasper!!" She shouted, catching her husband before he fell. I looked into Alice's mind and saw just how much the day had taken a toll on her. Her mind was screaming for her husband again, terrified for him. He was shaking and hyperventilating, grasping onto Alice. He took a deep breath and shouted confusing things.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" He screamed as Alice sobbed.

"He's being Bella. Somethings happening and now he's possessed!" She cried, holding her husband and rocking him as he cried out again.

"DAD!" He screamed painfully. My eyes clouded in horror as I called to Carlisle. _Bella and Charlie are in danger!_

"Carlisle grab your bag!" He looked a little dazed but was suddenly on the ball, running and returning with his bag in a second. I looked over to Alice quickly, asking her with my eyes if she could handle Jasper.

"Go!" She ordered, and I nodded, running full speed to Bella's home, the gap between Carlisle and I growing with my speed. _Please, please, please! _I prayed for her safety, and my heart ached and pulled me faster in her direction with another jolt. The closer I came to her house the stronger came my worry.

I gasped as her house came into view, and I saw a frightening image. The back door had been blasted open and was charred, blackened from fire. My eyes snapped to the refrigerator that had toppled over, blacker than the door. It looked like there was some kind of small explosion. I saw a clean spot high up on the cream wall and my eyes fell down to the person that caused the small destruction. He body flopped into view as she shook and quivered, eyes looking up to the ceiling. She slumped against the wall, trying to keep herself upright.

"Come on Charlie." She panted, and my body suddenly began to move again. I ran in and saw Bella's limp and exhausted body slumping and convulsing against the kitchen wall up close. Her clothes were charred in places, revealing some of her stomach. Her tights were melted to her skin. My eyes snapped to the side as I saw her father lying completely lifeless on the floor, his heartbeat weak and almost completely gone. I rushed to her and tried to catch her eyes as I saw them drooping. _Please God, PLEASE! _

"Bella! Bella!!!" I called her eyes to me, and they came. I felt extreme pain at the worry and exhaustion in them. She was suffering. Her eyes drooped heavily again, scaring me to the core. I heard Carlisle's approach as he caught up. "Carlisle, Bella's eyes are drooping. Oh God... she's bleeding Carlisle!!" I saw the red trickling down her face and my throat burned beyond any describable point.

_Edward stop breathing! I need to work on her father. _He called, as I placed my hand on her cheek painfully as the wetness touched my skin. I could taste her blood in the air as it ran faster. My eyes zeroed in on the red stream, but I somehow contained myself. _The love of your life is on the floor, bleeding rivers!! Fucking control yourself and protect her!_

Her blood smeared hand stroked mine limply, trying to get my attention. I stopped breathing and my eyes snapped to hers as she spoke almost inaudibly from her exhaustion. "I'll live. Trust me." I looked at her head and placed my hand on her wound, not even daring to think about the blood that was not mine to ever take. I nodded, trying to keep some of the faith I had told the others to have earlier. Her eyes drifted over to her father slowly and a small, strained smile broke from her. I quickly looked over and saw Carlisle working on him, pumping his heart and giving him various drugs to help keep him alive. _Of course, my beautiful, selfless angel cares more about her father than her own injuries. _I felt stupid for not knowing this by now. _She values everyone elses lives over her own, just like I do._

She sighed as her eyes drooped again, this time with her whole body, and my fear took over as I desperately called her eyes over to me again, holding her upright on her chin. "Bella please, stay with me Bella. Keep them open." I begged, sobbing as she showed no response. She exhaled and slumped completely, her heart beating weakly.

"I've got a rhythm!" Carlisle called to me as I sobbed and hugged Bella close, counting her heartbeats and begging for the next.

_Edward I think she knows what she's talking about. She'll live. Keep it together son. _I stopped my sobs and sucked it up, clenching my teeth down and taking a shaky breath. My throat was like a volcano eruption, but I ignored it still, finding the innocent body of my angel in my arms more important than my thirst. I broke my eyes from her and looked over to Carlisle as Charlie coughed, waking up.

"Carlisle what do we do?" I whispered as he thought of an excuse for our presence. Charlies eyes fluttered open as he tried to move, wincing.

"Chief Swan, don't worry you're in safe hands." His eyes fluttered and looked at Carlisle in confusion, then suddenly dawning in realisation.

"B-Bella." He whispered as he saw the black ashes in the room.

"Ms. Swan is over there. My son is looking after her." He tried to sit up but Carlisle pushed him down. "Sir- sir please be still."

"What happened?!" He shouted, sounding close to passing out again.

"A fuse in your refrigerator was loose and somebody left the gas on. I believe your daughter opened it and set the gas alight. It was a mere flash fire, but she's unharmed other than a head wound that my son has informed me of." Carlisle gave Charlie a significant look and Charlie nodded, understanding and thanking him with a nod as he slowly passed out from the new batch of drugs pulsing through his body.

"Edward, can you call the Ambulance please? Charlie needs immediate attention." Carlisle asked, and I nodded, pulling out my phone and dialling _999_ in a flash. After three minutes of explaining I heard the Ambulance approaching. They rushed in and took over, taking Bella's limp frame from my arms and putting her on a stretcher. As soon as she was in the Ambulance I looked around for some form of transportation so I could follow her the human way. _God, where is a car when you need it!! _I looked around at the surrounding cars, prepared to hot wire one, when my Volvo suddenly roared around the corner, Emmet in the drivers seat. I ran over to the car, getting in the drivers seat as he slid over.

"Alice sent me." He said, and I nodded, flooring it after the Ambulance. I listened intently for her heartbeat as we drove. _Please God, please keep her safe for me. Please keep them safe._

"Edward, I kinda have a message for you." _From Rosalie. _I snorted aloud.

"Emmet, I really don't want to hear it."

_God Edward you're such an arsehole. _"She wants you to know she's sorry and that she'll-"

"Emmet shut up. Did I not just say I'm not interested? Considering my day I am _really_ not in the mood." I laughed humorlessly. _So far the love of my life has nearly died twice today. Shall we try for a third? God, this happy meadow scene looks like it's never going to happen. Come to think of visions... _I picked up my phone and dialled Alice whilst driving. Screw the law, I was breaking the speed limits and weaving anyway.

"What?" She asked, obviously drained, her everyday enthusiasm finally running out.

"How's Jasper?" She sighed and I heard her thoughts through the phone. Don't ask me how that's possible. _He's knocked out. _She showed me what was going on through her eyes. Jasper appeared to be sleeping.

"Is he actually sleeping?" I asked, a little amazed that it's possible.

"I don't know. He could just be stoic again -this time with his eyes closed. I don't know whats happening to him, but I do know it's Bella's fault. How am I supposed to be her friend in the future if she does this to him every time she has a panic attack?!" She ranted.

"So you can see her now?" I asked, and she only observed then that she actually could.

"Hmmm... I guess I can! I don't know, I mean I can't see her now. What's going on over there by the way? I just had a vision of you hot-wiring a car and getting caught. You didn't really respond well when he tried to stick you in the police car."

"I ran over with Carlisle and Bella had some kind of explosion. She was dead on her... well actually she wasn't even on her feet so that saying doesn't fit. She looked completely drained of energy. She was pale and sort of grey. She had a head wound like she'd just been smacked against the wall from the force. Her father was on the floor in-front of her, and he'd lost his heartbeat. Carlisle got it going again though, and I called the ambulance. I was going to hot-wire a car because I wanted to follow the ambulance like a human to not seem suspicious. Thanks for that by the way." I added, nodding to Emmet at the same time as a car beeped at us.

"Wow. I hope she's alright. You see this right here is killing me. I need to hope! Why can't I just see? I hate not knowing!" She groaned and I laughed lightly.

"So, about that vision of yours-"

"I guess your not talking about the one where Bella and I are chums?" She sighed and I heard her rub her temples. "I don't know how you two get there, but you're all set at the moment. I'll let you know if that future changes, okay?"

"Thanks Alice. Keep me posted on Jasper. Perhaps Bella can explain to us what's going on better. When I ask her that is..." I knew that question would need to be asked soon, but I also knew it wouldn't be any time soon. We turned off in-front of the hospital and I slid into a small parking space, jumping out and slamming the door as humanely as possible, walking towards the entrance where Bella and her father were being wheeled in. "I'm going in now." I said, followed by a beep of a cut off line.

I pressed 'end call' and slid the phone in my back pocket, walking in with Emmet hot on my heels. "You don't have to be here you know." I told him, and he faked hurt and shock.

"I happen to like Bella! She's got Sass." I shook my head and chuckled once as I followed where the stretchers had gone. A woman called to us.

"Um, excuse me boys!" We turned to look at her and she gasped, her thoughts exclaiming how attractive she found us. I rolled my eyes and gave her a glare as her thoughts turned a bit too uncomfortable for me to listen to.

"Bella and Charlie Swan." Emmet said to her, and she blinked, looking at him for a second, and then shook her head, pointing to where we were already going.

"Through there. Are you family?" _Please don't say you're married to that girl. Please don't be taken! _She thought, and I moved towards the double doors.

"We're Doctor Cullen's sons. Don't bother with the family thing unless you want him down your throat." I told her harshly, and Emmet just coughed a laugh as I walked along the corridor, following Bella's heartbeat like it was calling to me.

"She _has_ changed you! You're normally so patient!" He laughed, and I turned on him.

"Would you bother with being polite if it was a human Rosalie in here?" I asked, and he was silent, thinking of how painful it would be for him if it was like that. "I rest my case." I turned the corner and saw Bella and her father in a shared private room. I knew that was Carlisle's doing. I opened the doors and was welcomed by the wave of fire in my throat_. I... _missed _the burning._

"Bella." I sighed as I sat down next to her, taking her hand and holding it as tightly as I dared, feeling a very small buzz from her palm. Her buzz was weakening with her. That thought clawed at my heart. "I'm here Bella. I'm never going to leave." I told her as she lay there, sleeping heavily from the ordeal. I would have found the look on her face amusing if it wasn't under such death-skimming circumstances. I watched over her and half an hour later she gave me the shock of my life... or death. Whichever.

Her eys snapped open and she sat upright in a millisecond, scanning the room quickly. She saw her father in teh bed opposite and she rushed to stand, but stopped when she felt my hand on hers. She stared into my eyes as she half stood, completely frozen and un-moving. She shook her head after a minute and began to breathe again. "What am I doing here?!" She asked me quietly. I opened my mouth to say I didn't know, but as if she had read my mind, she raised her eyebrows and looked at me knowingly. "Don't lie to me. I know you know."

I looked into her eyes and felt ashamed, like I was the 'Great and Powerful Oz' caught hiding behind the curtain. "Charlie had a heart attack and a fuse in your house blew." I explained slowly, and she nodded, though I had a feeling she knew I saw more that I was letting on. Her eyes widened slowly as she turned her eyes back to mine after being lost momentarily in thought.

"You were there." She said, sounding... _grateful_? My words of excuse were stopped by her next actions. Her lips were on mine, and she kissed me hard, pushing me back against my chair as my hands immediately sang to explore her body. I was shocked, but my first instinct was not to back away, but was instead to kiss her back. I began to respond as she pulled away and pressed her forehead on mine. "Thank you. So much." She whispered, her voice breaking, and she pulled herself from my lap which she had in some ways straddled me on. She walked over to her father without giving me another glance.

"I'm here Dad. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she held her fathers hand, sitting beside him with a look of pure guilt on her face, pain screaming from her eyes. I stood and walked over slowly.

"Bella... are you alright?" I asked slowly, and her jaw clenched, and I didn't need a Jasper to know she was in a dangerous mood.

"Surely I don't need to answer that. How can I be okay with my father laying unconscious in-front of me? How can I be as chipper as a bunny when I'm faced with a life changing decision!!" She growled at me painfully, refusing to meet my eyes. She stood, letting go of her fathers hand. Her eyes were swimming with regret, pain and indecision as they met mine. "You have to know what I'm talking about. I know you saw me in that Meadow." She whispered, her anger lessening.

I nodded lightly, unsure of what to say. _Do I deny it? Do I tell her the truth?_ _I need time to think!!_ "Perhaps we-"

"Perhaps you could give me a reason to want to tell you." She shouted, though her voice low and hushed. I felt shock at her words. _So she wasn't about to accuse me as being inhuman? Then why would she... _I suddenly understood. She was referring to herself. She knew I knew something.

She moved closer to me, warily placing her hand on mine as she closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall. "Give me a reason to stay." She whispered almost inaudibly. I pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. _Oh no, don't you dare leave me. You are no monster Bella, I am! _I wanted to scream the words, but I was quickly reminded of our setting as I smelled fresh blood from a new patient.

"This isn't the right place. Yes, we need to talk, but I have things to say too. Things that can't be said in such a public place." I told her, pain now laced in my voice at the thought of her leaving me. I wanted to do anything to keep Alice's vision on track. She nodded, swallowing and more silent tears falling.

"So be it. As soon as Charlie wakes up. I need... _time_, Edward. Please, give me some time before you start the Spanish Inquisition." She whispered, completely serious and begging. She wouldn't be Bella if she didn't stick a bit of random and potentially humorous colour to her words. I nodded, swallowing myself to remove the venom pooling from her proximity. I didn't like her begging to me, a lesser and horrific creature.

"I can wait Bella. I'll wait for you to tell me. Whenever you're ready." There were questions burning inside of me, some that desperately wanted and _needed _answering, but I valued my Angels sanity and feelings over my curiosity. I had to prepare myself also. I needed to tell the family that I was going to reveal myself to Bella, whether they liked it or not, but they still needed a warning.

"Sit with me." She asked me, looking into my eyes and I found myself immediately lost in her emotions, shocked and stunned at the vulnerability of them. They looked like the eyes of a lost child, given too much guilt and responsibility to carry. I could see the secrets burning away at her more than the flames I had once seen engulf her skin. I nodded and pulled up the nearest chair as Bella sat down, clasping onto my hand as she did with her father. She sobbed lightly, and for the first time since knowing her I wanted no entrance to her mind. I didn't know if I could keep it together seeing the things that she had seen, feeling the things that she had. As I sat there, watching her watch her father, it dawned on me how uneventful and dull my life had been compared to Bella's. She was too old for her age, and I knew just from looking at her that she had never really been given the chance to be a child -no worries and no secrets to hold her down. I squeezed her hand as she sobbed again, the pain in it stabbing me like a cold dagger. She squeezed my hand in response and I knew that was her saying _'thank you'.

* * *

_**I was joking XD Santa doesn't visit me anymore ¬¬ lol XD Well review for me my darlings. Give a child a christmas miracle and make her cry in happiness from the reviews!! **

**V  
**


	26. Cousin Leah

**Well it's that time of year that I have to go back to school. Failure right there. Enjoy my lovelys.  
**

* * *

Cousin Leah

Bella P.O.V

I clutched onto Edwards hand tightly as it provided some relief, the sparks shooting through me turning medicinal. His hand tightened and his breathing stopped, and I made to pull my hand from his slowly and completely unwillingly. He just clasped tighter and changed his grip to one of comfort and possession. I continued to look at my fathers peaceful face as the fact that Edward had not yet taken another breath began to worry me. I waited ten more seconds as my eyes turned slowly wider, and I turned towards him, his gaze looking at me in shock and a little confusion as I stared at his chest and back to his mouth, checking if he was indeed not breathing. He wasn't.

"Edward, breathe!" I told him quickly, and his head cocked to the side in confusion when I turned my whole body towards him. His eyes widened as he took a deep breath. It seemed rather theatrical, though he must have needed the air. _Mustn't he? _He mumbled sorry and something about hiccups that there was no chance in hell of me falling for. I would have heard the hiccups. I would have felt the vibrations in my hand as it jigged his body. I turned my attentions back to my father as my brow lightly creased, confusion swimming through me at his odd actions.

Suddenly as I took in a shaky breath and I smelled a small woodsy aroma. My grip immediately tightened as I recognised something about it, though it was distinctly different to what I wished it was. My head snapped towards the door as a normal heartbeat and light footsteps were approaching. I felt like growling at it. The growl quickly died in my throat as I saw the head of someone I hadn't seen in years pop in, before the rest of her body. _Leah._

I stood to run to her, when I saw the grim and fierce expression on her face. _God, she isn't here for me. She's not your cousin Leah anymore Bella! _Leah had been the second closest girl to me during my first stay in Forks, the first being her mother Sue. Sue had looked after me like a mother, which in turn helped me get closer to her two children. Leah looked glorious and beautiful, unusually tall for the small girl she had been. I had at first denied her, but as soon as Jacob gained my trust and love, I quickly learned that he was a package deal. She was not my actual cousin, but she did seem to love me like one. Her mother grew closer to my father with each day we remained in Forks to the point that I thought Sues relationship with Harry would be jeopardised. My face fell and I sat back down with guilt as I was reminded of yet another thing I had taken from Charlie by being this _thing_. He may have had a future with Sue. I could have been Leah sister. _Seth's _sister.

"Hello Bella." She said in a low and strained voice with hostility as she entered the room, stopping as she gave Edward a glare. _What? He's my guest. How dare she glare at him! Does she even know him?!_ Her face suddenly fell uncertain as she saw the return glare in my eyes as-well as Edwards which I could see in full force in my peripheral vision. She looked at me for a tense moment, in confusion and disbelief, then her face turned into a sad frown at my coldness. I was not her cousin Bella either. Not since Jacob.

She looked over at Charlie from her solid place in the doorway, and her face contorted in a little pain as she took a deep breath, looking down to gather herself. "Bella-" She started, looking up at me, voice still strained, choosing to ignore Edward. "-we're truly sorry about your father. God knows he is amazing -a selfless, caring and dedicated man if I ever saw one. When you two are better perhaps you could come around to the reservation? It's just that Charlie found my brother after he ran off. We owe him." She said with a small smile, like she knew how unlikely it would be for me to accept her offer. I noticed how she referred to both of us about getting better. _She knew something was wrong with me._

"I don't think that will be possible. Thank you for asking." I was in robot mode. There was no way in hell that I was going into La Push to be bombarded by memories.

"Do you remember my brother? Little Seth? He's not so little anymore. In-fact neither am I." She looked down as she seemed to think about it as a daunting fact. "Since my dads death we've been going through some tough times. Maybe we could help each-other." She said this with pleading eyes, and I shook my head sternly, not trusting my voice. Of course I remembered Seth, how could I forget him? He was an active and humorous little brother to me. It hurt to deny the woman I had once thought of as a sister, but I just couldn't face everything that had happened. I felt even worse at hearing of Harry's death.

"Sorry about Harry." She shook her head, clenching her teeth and seeming in pain, like smelling a foul stench that physically hurt her. I don't think she'd fully heard me, but I wasn't about to repeat myself.

"Still, the offer will always stand. We've missed you down there Bella." She walked over cautiously and gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead as she swept hair from his face. "From Sue." She whispered to his sleeping form. She sighed again and turned to leave, shooting Edward another glare. Her eyes shot back to mine and I saw the pain and sorrow in them as hot tears began to cascade down her face, despite her strong front. _Could she still love me like she had? Even after everything?_

"I've missed you too." I whispered when she was well out of range, her quick and heavy steps stopping momentarily and starting up again. I felt rather than saw Edward watching me closely, as if analysing my reactions or something. I turned my eyes back to my father.

"I can tell that place holds some significance to you." Edward said trying to draw my attentions. I looked over to him and saw his nostrils flaring lightly, his grip on my hand considerably tighter. _Do I smell or something?!_

I pulled my hand away firmly and he didn't reach for it again. I was a little pissed he was giving Leah evils, despite that fact that I was doing so myself. He flexed his fingers, bringing them reluctantly to his lap and I nodded at his assumption.

"There are some memories there that I can barely stand in my _head_.-" He looked at me in sorrow and understanding as I decided to try and lighten the situation. "I don't know what I'd do if they were thrust in my face like a sexually suggestive perfume advertisement." He chuckled once in shock and I saw that crooked smile again. "What? Oh come on Edward! You have to admit that sticking people like _Gwen Stafani _and the main actress of _Mighty Joe Young _is one heck of a slap in the face for the insecure! They use media to rub it in our faces like freaking noo-noo on a killing spree."

"Technically noo-noo sucks up the tubby custard." He said, and I was grateful for him accepting my attempts to sway the discussion to something more light. I didn't want to think about my past of future anymore. Shock took me as I realised the meaning to his words.

"Y-you watch that too?!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt all my troubles lift at the knowledge of having something to connect to him about, and I couldn't stop the flood gates. "Okay -honest opinion now- do you class Poh as a boy or girl?"

"Definately a boy." He said with a sure nod.

"Hmm, you seem so sure. Majority of viewers think Poh is a girl. You have to see the feminine side to... well _it_!" He was laughing and seemed wildly amused at my rant, and for the first time I just let the river of words flood out, unguarded and unbound by the dam my life has built around me. "It has a big red ball- a red ball that it bounces everywhere. Can you see the connection?"

"Are you insinuating that Poh is a... ball juggler?" _This is too much!_ I burst out in laughter and sank into my chair as my body shook with it. _I didn't mean that at all!!_ After a short while Edward joined in, and I marveled at the sound once I had controlled my own laughter. His laugh was beautiful, like a symphony of gods glittering happiness on the surroundings. A wide grin spread across my face as I watch his lips curve into a breathtaking smile. I knew he was speaking but I didn't seem to register the words as I stared at his lips in wonder. _How sweet they look. How safe and caring, like pillows after a hard day. _

"Bella?" He called as I shook my head, realising that during my completely obvious stare a big-assed grin had crept its way onto my face. I looked into his deep golden eyes in acknowledgement that I had been caught staring, but I didn't feel embarrassed.

"I really am thankful. For you." I said, and when I saw the undecipherable look on his face I turned my words from their original meaning, though still incredibly true. "If you weren't there... Well Charlies heart would have stopped forever." I felt pain as I whispered the last bit. I never wanted to loose my father, he was the last person left that knows about me and hasn't gone running. I looked up at him again from my daze of pain as I saw him shift, and I offered him a smile as he leaned forward and took my hand. I looked back and forth and felt the moisture trickle down my face. Before I could wipe the tears myself his delicate fingers were already stroking them away.

"Bella you are so selfless." He breathed lovingly, and I was a little confused but more astounded at the current situation. Here I am, an evil creature to the core, sitting next to my hospitalised father, staring into the eyes of Mr Tingle. I closed my eyes to let the last tears fall as I saw him lean forward extremely slowly to kiss them away, as if he was going that slow to give me a warning. I wanted to move forward into him, but I was too conflicted as to whether that would be a good idea. His delicate fingers were still rested on my face and I breathed out sharply as the air practically charged between us.

We gasped quickly together as a sharp spark shot between his fingertip and a wet tear. He stopped momentarily but resumed his advance, but I was too shocked and at attention to let him continue. I clawed back deep into my chair, snapping my hand away a millisecond before his lips were destined to brush against my face. He looked up at me in shock but understanding, like he was waiting for me to make the next move, like I could call the shots.

_Careful now, missy. I don't want that thing on my face._

I gasped again and pulled myself from the chair and backed away from Edward, who was now sitting fully upright, but still leaning towards me as if in waiting and fear. _He knows._

_He doesn't know everything._

_Shut up! _I thought, scared at the voice. _You're not supposed to be here yet!!_

_I'm not one for protocol. Now, about this disgusting abomination in-front of you._

"Shut up!!" I shouted at the monster, my breathing labored as I suddenly fell to the ground, Edward appearing in-front of me in a shot, startling me.

_He better not touch me!!_

"NO! Get away." I said, snapping my arm away from him as his hand reached for it. I took the warning seriously, knowing it could take charge whenever it wanted. He seemed to take me seriously too.

_You let that _thing_ kiss you?! You're a slut. The lowest of the low._

"Bella..." I snapped my head towards my fathers weak voice, laced with pain. Edwards gaze followed mine, and I was slightly shocked that he hadn't heard my father. I stood, pushing myself into the wall and cringing away from Edward for his own protection. I ran to my father and quickly stopped myself from holding his hand. I place them on the bed side instead for _his_ protection. I need to protect people from me. _I'm a disgusting thing_.

_Here he is, my last conquest. She didn't even love him that much._ It laughed as I clutched onto my head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I screamed, holding onto my head and sobbing at the voice that I knew was driving me insane.

"Bella...?" I looked into my father eyes and said nothing. In the tense moment I saw the confusion in his eyes shift to fear and realisation, before deep sorrow. "Oh no." He sobbed silently and I took his hand, trying to keep some control and fixing my features.

"Sorry. I'm fine." I told him, unable to meet his eyes for longer than a split second.

"You're lying." He told me in fear, gripping my hand. I pulled it back as I saw unbound fury and pain scream from his eyes and actions. I looked at him wide eyed. He knew the voice was here.

I stayed silent as I watched him. I felt Edwards hand brush on my hand and I looked back at him as I clasped it in my own. I looked at Charlie as my muddled mind registered that nobody could touch me. I pulled from Edward and spoke harshly to him in my panic and haste.

"Edward, get out." He looked pained and shocked as I told him this, but he stepped closer to me, holding his hand out.

"Give me your phone." I did as he asked, though the request was odd and shocked me. He handed it back in under ten seconds. "You _will _call me, Bella. I don't think this is the best time to _talk_." I nodded as he gave me my phone back, as his fingers lightly stroked my cheek before I could think enough to pull back. He looked at me longingly as he turned and left. I heard him leave the corridor when I took a deep breath to try and calm Charlie.

"Charlie, you're wrong. It's not here yet. I was... thinking. I was thinking about something that Jacob had said to me that day. I couldn't stop the memories Charlie. I couldn't stop them." I sobbed lightly, and as his expression changed I knew he had fallen for it. I buzzed the nurse and fell into a daze of pain and guilt of lying to my father and worrying him as they staff worked over him, giving him relief from pain, effectively knocking him out. He denied the pain, but his heartbeat said differently. _Just anothing thing that's my fault._

"Ms. Swan?" A doctor called to me, and my teary and mortified eyes looked towards him to show him I was listening. "I'm sorry about that. He shouldn't have been awake yet, but his meds have been sorted now and he'll be out of it for quite a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to understand much in my inner turmoil.

"I mean Ms. Swan that you're fathers heart attack was severe and fried his veins like nothing I have ever seen. He's not quite considered critical, but he needs to be heavily medicated whilst his veins and his heart heals." I was mortified once more. I nodded and mumbled my thank you as the doctor asked me to sit so he could check my head injury. I had completely forgotten about it.

The doctors voice kept fading, but my attention was caught as he mentioned Edward. "What about Edward?" I asked, looking at him for the first time. This doctor was very young, and extremely attractive. I wasn't phazed by him though, so I turned my eyes back to his, waiting for his answer. He looked a little shocked at my obvious lack of bother at his looks. _What? Did he want me to stare like a lovesick pup? Is this guy vain or what? _I shook my head lightly and scolded myself for calling him vain. I had no right to pass any judgements, especially to someone who saved lives on a daily basis. I closed my eyes as he told me that Edward was his son, and my brain made the connection with his blond hair and white coat.

"You were there too! You have no idea how much I love you for being there." I told him, grasping his arm and looking into his eyes to convey just how thankful I was. He chuckled lightly and patted my hand as he went back to redressing my bandage. I quickly pulled my hand from his, a little angry at myself. _What's with all the touching lately? Stop touching people!!_

"There's no need to thank me, I was doing my job." I thought about his words and realised just how quickly they had gotten there._ Too quickly. _I was running top speed, so how did they get there? How did they know to _be_ there?

"Still though, Edward got there so fast. So did you actually." I looked at him in question, but he cleared his throat, suddenly more interested in my wound.

"It's lucky that we were close at the time to hear the explosion." _So that's his game_. It was obvious he was dodging the question in my eyes. _He was in on it_._ Edward had a secret too, but not only that, I think his whole family is part of it._

His eyes widened as he caught sight of my wound. "Okay Ms. Swan, I'm going to discharge you. You're head wound is healing very nicely." _What does that mean? _There was something shocked and amused in his voice- something else in his words. _Healing nicely? _Realisation hit me as I nodded silently, grabbing my coat and moving it over to Charlies bed.

"I think you should go home. Get some rest." The doctor said to me, and he nodded as I asked him to look after Charlie with my eyes. Not wanting to raise any more suspicion I nodded. I needed to think -something I couldn't do properly here. I put on my coat and looked to Charlie, wanting to hold his hand again but fearful of my bodies response to the contact. Guilt and pain took me again as I dashed out of Hospital, walking home in a daze.

* * *

**Okay, so not the best chapter. I'll do better I promise! Review for mummy XD**

**V  
**


	27. Being Strong

**Well my luvlys school is back, which means not-so frequent updates. Yes we all groan internally and honestly please do tell me if you groan out loud- I need a good laugh XD So here you go. Another moan as it's a short one. **

* * *

For the aid of those poor ones who cant remember how the last chapter finished:

"I think you should go home. Get some rest." The doctor said to me, and he nodded as I asked him to look after Charlie with my eyes. Not wanting to raise any more suspicion I nodded. I needed to think -something I couldn't do properly here. I put on my coat and looked to Charlie, wanting to hold his hand again but fearful of my bodies response to the contact. Guilt and pain took me again as I dashed out of Hospital, walking home in a daze.

* * *

Being Strong

Bella P.O.V

I think about a week had passed since Charlie's incident and the revelation of a power. I was sitting with my still unconscious father as my heart clung to his desperately, unwilling to let the one person left in my life go. My mind kept flickering back to how Edward had held my hand in the hospital as I'd watched over Charlie, soothing my fears that caught up to me full force once I told him to leave. He was reluctant to go, but we had been there for endless hours, and the ordeal must have had a tiring effect on him. My unexplained outburst had made things awkward between us, but just as he'd promised, he didn't call. He was waiting until I was ready. The second his hand left mine the reality of what I had done came crashing down on me.

I thought about Leah words, bringing a previous conversation between Charlie and I to my mind. _Had it really only been days? _Every second I was here was like a year. I remembered when Charlie had told me about saving a 'boy' down at the reservation. Did he really mean Seth? Had Seth done something stupid? I knew Leah said they were having a hard time, but it just hurts me all the more knowing that the small boy I considered my brother had suffered -will still suffer. I couldn't possibly go to the reservation. There was no chance. Not after what I had done. I had no right to enter the land they call their home, their safe little place off the beach of La Push. I looked over to Charlie again as fresh tears ran down my face at the memories of my grave mistakes.

I sobbed and held the hand of my helpless resting father, debating about what everything that had happened meant for my future. _This is all too soon. _The spark, the red eyes, the immense pain near water, the speed, the power, the voice - it's here too quickly. The date of Ascension is on the 21st birthday, and I'm only seventeen. I have no handbook to guide me, no mother to council me. I have nobody left to talk to about this. The only person left to talk to is Charlie, but _could_ I tell Charlie? Really? His earlier reaction answered this for me. It was an absolute _No_. He may not have any more knowledge than me, so worrying him like that again may be fruitless and just bring more pain. _Something I seem born to do_. I couldn't help but sway my thoughts towards my mother in my inner struggle for answers that I would never get.

Reneé had experienced all of this first hand, but she wasn't around to help me. As I thought back to the scarring secrets a had discovered accidentally as I child I realised it was stupid even considering asking Charlie about these things. Charlie was married to my mother, yes, but I knew things about her that he didn't. I knew about the cutting, the shouting matches between herself and her reflection, the pain she caused herself. Does this mean Ascension will accelerate with the powers? How long have I got left to feel? Will I react like Reneé and embrace insanity? The uncertainty of my future made me break down, and I rocked silently in the suddenly freezing chair, clutching onto my fathers hand, the person in the most danger from me. I tried to bite back my sobs as the voice insulted me. One thing was certain. I was in this alone.

_So weak. Stop blubbering like a baby!_

What was I going to do about Charlie? I moved my cold hand from my side and remembered what was previously attached to it. _Edward. _What could I do about him? I wanted him, that was a certainty. I owed him so much for saving my father when I could not. My useless shell of a body wasn't enough to save Charlie and without Edward I would be left with no reason to exist. If Charlie died I would die soon after. Something in me told me it would be the same situation if anything would ever happen to Edward. How did I let everything get so complicated? I had broken my only rule, I had let someone get close, and being the stupid and attention craving teenager that I am, I had clung to him desperately. My hand stung from his absence and I felt the weights of the world push down on me with more force than ever. With my powers coming thick and fast, I couldn't risk being with him in my final days. I was already so tainted. _I just wanted a little happiness, no-matter how undeserved._

I turned my mind towards our impending discussion. There was no way in hell that I could ever reveal myself to Edward, at least not by names or technicals. I saw the pain in his eyes as I fell unconscious, and I had no desire to see the fear of the uncertain echo in him ever again. _No, I wont tell him._

_But he needs an explanation. How could I explain everything he had ever seen me do? _I tallied everything Edward has certainly noticed about me.

-Edward knew it was me in that meadow, without a doubt. That means he saw me on fire.

-I ran away from him in that meadow, so he knew about my speed.

-I passed out in the rain, so he knows that I can't handle water.

-I refused to believe I was the only one who felt that red spark flicker between his finger and my tear.

_Already the list was too long. _If Charlie was made aware of any one of these, we would be out of dodge in record time. A nagging thought pierced my own.

_Why are we still here then?_ I shuddered violently as my breathing picked up. I quickly swallowed my overwhelming fear and addressed the question. It was right.

_I don't know. _I thought, as I tried to shut the voice out, grabbing onto my head and clawing at my ears like an arrogant child.

_Calm down._

The voice clawed around my head like uncontrollable flames -flames that I had no hope of dulling. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy it?_

_Oh please, do you honestly think I want you upset? No, I want us to be an allegiance, after-all you hold the control to my body._

_This isn't your body._

_Soon it will be, but I need you until it is mine. Can't you feel it? You're beginning to ascend way before time. You're different to the others, the blood running through your veins tastes different. You react so differently. After a century of dull blood mixing with my own I'm suddenly hit with something new and fresh. No, I won't be letting you go. I'm up for the challenge._

So I was different. I was more of a black sheep than I had thought.

_So, about this vile excretion you've managed to attach yourself to._

_He is NOT vile. You're the vile one here._

_Takes one to know one._ A frightening chuckle echoed through my head, and I clutched at my head harder, panting and trying desperately to block the voice from my mind.

_Seriously, he needs to be destroyed! He is an abomina-_ The words stopped and the ringing in my ears ceased, like a switch had been flipped. I lifted my head cautiously as a deep sigh of relief hit me. The voice had disappeared, but I feared for its return. I sighed again, happy that for now it was gone. I turned my eyes to Charlie and grinned as his heartbeat was going strong. I would keep it strong. I would be strong for my father, like he had been for me in my troubled years of painful existence. I would sort out my own messes. _No more taking you for granted, Charlie._

Before I could tell myself otherwise, I picked up my mobile phone, walking outside to get some fresh air in my lungs to clear my head. I walked over to the peaceful and lonely bench across from the hospital, a small patch of shrubbery and grass cutting it off from the hospitals entrance. I sat down as my hand shook. Could I do this? It didn't matter if I _could_. I most definitely would. He needed to know something. I _needed_ to talk to somebody. My shaking hand found his number, and I pressed the call button, deciding to _'let the chips fall'_. A second after hearing the connection ring, his angelic voice graced my ears, and I felt a small weight lift off of my shoulders at the voice I had not realised I'd missed so desperately.

"Bella." I felt my walls crumble in the whoosh of the breath I had not realised I was holding. _Time for an explanation._

* * *

**Hit me with the 3R's Read, Review and Recommend!!**

**V  
**


	28. Being Edward: A Fool In Love

**Hello there my sweet children XD (says the 15 year old. lol.) So here you go. I have just had an AWESOME week. On top of a whole bunch of snow days, I _think_ I may have met somebody, but it's early days so I'm trying to keep hush hush about it. Unfortunately I have a Science Exam this week so it may take me a bit longer to update. I know -School is a bitch. Have fun with it!  
**

* * *

Being Edward; A Fool In Love

Edward P.O.V

I smelled the rancid stench of a werewolf before it even came into the hospital. I was waiting for it to catch a vampires scent and make the usual U-turn, but it was coming closer and closer. It was walking along the halls, and I had a distinct feeling it was coming _towards _the smell instead of away from it. _No way would they attack me here! We're in a hospital! No werewolf could be so stupid. _I'd thought. I tuned into it's thoughts when I suddenly became tense and shocked at hearing the mental voice.

_I can smell him from here! God, the boys never said they smelled this foul. Oh my god it's not just him here, there's another one. There is a weird smell too, like something sulphuric. What is that? _The mental voice was that of a female, something that should be an impossibility. Only the men of the Quiletes became werewolfs while the Women just carried the gene. I kept listening to find a reason for the impossibility being here.

_I'm about to see her. This is so nerve wracking! Bella. Oh Bella my Sister. I can't smell her in all of this fucking stench!! _Obviously she wasn't used to smelling vampires this close, which would have given me an advantage if she were there to attack, but she wasn't. She was coming for Bella. My Bella. This woman knew Bella. I heard her footsteps get closer and slow to casual, her heartbeat returning to normal quite impressively to hide her fear and instinctual reaction to my kind. Bella's scent alerted me as her head turned towards the door and she stood before the woman had even entered -something curious indeed.

When the female entered Bella sat back down with a sorrow expression in my peripheral vision. It was a slow and tense entrance, and she lightly flexed her muscles in a warning of her strength. "Hello Bella." She'd greeted as nicely as she could, considering the strain and instincts that my presence brought her. As her eyes met Bella's her tense state wavered, and I knew at that moment that she indeed loved Bella as a sister, worrying for her as if she was watching her die that very second. _Bella? She looks so different. She looks so vulnerable and broken. _She took another breath and registered my presence again._ She's with the vampire? Oh my god Bella no! _She glared at me furiously and cursed insanely in her head in fear and anger of Bella being anywhere near me. Her eyes looked to Bella's with anger and grimace still clear on her face, as she received a cold glare from Bella.

From the momentary shock her mind tried to process why the girl she considered family was looking at her like she'd shot her puppy. No pun intended. _She knows? She can't can she? No, that glare is just for me. I should have contacted her. I should have found her. What have we done to her? God I'm so stupid, my sister hates me. How self absorbent can I fucking get?!_

"Bella-" She'd began, forcing her sorrow and pain down as she let out a small smile for Bella. She spoke her apologies for Charlie and invited them to the place where I could never follow once Charlie was better. A part of me knew that Charlie would never be up to taking such visits from the accident, but I told my rational side to shut up as I hoped with Bella. Bella looked pained as the werewolf mentioned a boy called Seth, and I was suddenly sucked into the Werewolfs mind as it quickly ran through the pinnacle points of her life since finding out the tribes secret.

Time slowed as I saw her memories all over again, like a film, engraved in my memory just by the name that was repeated. The small flashes of her memory were playing in jumps and clouded with pain. I heard the name she had thought through each high and low point of her existance until this day. _Bella. _She'd wanted to see Bella through everything since her departure, and this gave me another view of her. Thinking back to what I'd seen in of her past, I almost felt pity for the losses that the Werewolf had suffered, but I was more concerned about the cold hand that was slowly crushing mine as the being spoke. I wanted to chase the werewolf away and hold Bella in my arms, but as if I was a ledge she was desperately trying not to fall off of.

The next image hurt my poor excuse of a heart, seeing Bella so unbound and happy. From Leah's eyes the back of a topless native American boy was walking along the sunny beach with a smaller and younger Bella attached to his hand, gently swinging in the sun. Seth ran from Leah as they walked towards them, calling Bella's name and running flat out to get to her. She turned with a small smile, which turned glorious as she saw the boy. She let go of the other boys hand and jogged towards Seth, enveloping him in a mid air hug as he jumped on her, making Bella giggle. She greeted him and gave Leah a glorious smile of her own as she walked towards her, the other boy following with Seth still slinging to her as the two girls met in the middle. She looked so happy and surrounded by love. The boy Bella had been walking with unclenched Seth's hands as he fell on the sand with an umph, causing Bella to giggle again. The sound was untroubled and marvelous. Bella said "Sorry guys, but it's Happy Wednesday. Jacob's got a surprise waiting for me." She picked up the hand still lingering casually on her shoulder and held it in her own with a blush. They walked along the beach as Leah showed her emotions at the time. This was the best day of her life. Bella linked her arm with hers on the way to her surprise and they mindlessly chattered as Leah let the memory fade.

My face contorted in pain for the millionth time since Bella had asked me to give her some space, and I was going slowly mad with the wait. I saw the face of the boy Bella had been crying and screaming about in the meadow briefly in Leahs memories, as her attention seemed to be more on Bella than on Jacob. I held my head in my hands, no longer able to avoid thinking about what happened to make Bella the shell of herself in comparison to what Leah had seen her as. _What had that boy done to her?_ Something inside of me saw the question as wrong and changed it. _What had _she _done to _him_? _I have never wanted answers so much in my life. I'm so used to taking them with ease, but Bella provides a challenge, and I would definitely trade all the other minds just to hear into hers once. To see the things she's seen. To be able to say I understand when she cries. To know what it means to her when I hold her hand. To know what_ I _mean to her.

From what I had heard from random thoughts, Bella had spent day and night at the hospital with her father. I also saw from Carlisle's mind that she had almost completely healed by the time he had checked his wounds, and the curious doctor in him was bursting to ask her about it, though he never would. I saw how catatonic she had become, how she'd sniffle and straighten up, trying to hide her tears at the entry of hospital staff. I would give more than just minds to be there to comfort her. The buzzing of my phone took me out of my thoughts. It was at my ear in a second, and my heart knew exactly who it was, even without caller I.D.

"Bella..." I sighed, letting out as much as my pent up tension and inner fretting at the knowledge that I was only a second from hearing her voice. When I heard the sudden drone of an ended call, my face and heart fell. I called her back immediately, waiting in pure confusion.

"UGH! I hung up for a reason!!" The drone came back suddenly, shocking me yet again.

_Why had she called me if she didn't want to talk to me? _I seriously considered calling again, but thought better of it. Maybe she called the wrong person? My hands started shaking and small sobs fought their way up my throat as I though of Bella having forgotten about me. I forced my insecurities down and thought of another reason. She could have ended the call because she wasn't completely ready. She was close to ready though, and she didn't need me hounding her now. _The wait is driving me crazy! _

"What has you so jittery?" My head snapped to my door, where Rosalie was leaning against the frame like she was comfortable. That needed to be changed. I gave her a deathly glare and she straightened up, realising that casual was not the kind of approach I would respond to.

"Get out." I ordered her as I turned my eyes back to the centre of the bed where my mobile was sitting, completely unaware of how significant a change it would bring to my life if Bella called it._ When _Bella called it. I took a deep breath and realised that Rosalie was still here, looking at her feet and fretting about how to apologise again.

"I'm not interested in your begging. Get out." I ordered louder, agitated that she hadn't gone already. _Where's her protector anyway? _I never thought I'd see the day that I'd _want _Emmet standing between Rosalie and I.

"I'm not here to beg." She said in disgust, like I wasn't worth being begged to and that begging itself was beneath her. Her thoughts confirmed this. _I don't even get why you're holding such a grudge. I said sorry already._

"Did you mean it though?" I shouted at her, getting up from my bed in a flash and stalking towards her.

"Yes! I did mean it!" She shouted, obviously trying to convince herself in the process.

"Lies." I growled, stalking closer, all my muscles tensing as I fought a losing battle with the urge to lunge at her.

She glared at me in disbelief at reading my stance, walking forward as if accepting the challenge for me to lay a hand on her. "You are such a bastard Edward! Such a gullible sissy!" _And _she _is a demonic hussy_.

In a split second Rosalie was pinned to the door frame she had found herself so comfortable at only moments ago. "Listen to me, you _vile_, _heartless_ bitch." I spat the words as she panted, scared, confused and utterly shocked. She turned her head from me, hearing the hate in my words like they actually affected her, but I forced her eyes to meet mine to unleash all of my hostility. "Bella is not a hussy. Nor is she demonic."

She continued to stare at me wide-eyed as I pulled my arm from her throat roughly, causing her to fall to the ground in the process. She stood back up hastily, opening her mouth to try and explain herself as I turned my back on her, not even seeing her as a threat anymore. She wasn't even there. I showed her all of the disgust I felt for her as turned my head, refusing to meet her eyes as I told her what her words had led me to. "You are _dead_ to me."

Shock doesn't even cover it. She was standing there and her thoughts proved she didn't fully understand. I wasn't about to address the thing again. I walked back over to the bed, picking up my mobile and called Emmet. He picked up in under a second.

"Sup bro?" He asked casually, not really paying much attention as he thought about the hunt he was currently on with Jasper.

"Tell your mate to get the hell away from me, because I refuse to even look at her." Emmet was first shocked, confused and then finally livid.

_What the fuck did you say to her?! I swear to god if there is one hair hurt on her head I will beat the crap out of you and then some! _I heard him open his mouth to articulate his words, but I threw the phone behind me towards Rosalie's general direction, knowing she was still there by her gasps, her head still reeling. I heard her lean down and pick it up from the floor, putting the phone to her ear. I ignored everything from then on, walking towards the door, still not meeting her traitor eyes as she backed up into the hallway. I shut the door calmly and sat back on my bed, waiting for her to leave. I heard her think briefly about what to do with the phone once the call ended, and I was forced to talk to her. "Leave it outside my door and go." Silence followed, then she placed the phone on the floor outside my door and left sobbing like I had actually hurt her feelings._ Like she had feelings to hurt._

Deciding to face Emmet later, I walked to the door and turned my thoughts back to Bella, picking up the phone tentatively and pacing around my room with it in my hand, staring at it. After my 107th prayer, it buzzed again. It was at my ear even faster then last time, but this time I didn't say anything, letting her make the next move.

"Edward..." She sighed, and I could hear the regret and guilt in her voice. "Sorry about earlier." She said awkwardly, trying nonchalance. I could almost hear her eyes roll at her own attempts. "Edward?" She asked panicked, and I realised that in reveling in her voice, I hadn't replied.

"Bella." I said as greeting and confirmation that I could hear her, reeling back all the other words I wanted to say so she could get hers out. After a minute of huffing and hearing her fiddle with some paper, she spoke in such a rush that I almost missed it.

"I am ready to give you some answers!" I let out a quick chuckle of shock and amusement. She said it like I had pestered her about it 24/7. "Sorry." She apologised again, and this time I couldn't let her get away with it.

"Bella stop apologising. You've done nothing wrong." Her next words were sure and pained.

"But I have... that's why this is so hard." Her voice broke on the last word, and I heard her wipe her cheek with her sleeve roughly. "I need you to..." She took another deep breath and continued. "I have some d-documents that you need to sign." My brow furrowed in confusion at me needing to sign anything and what it had to do with Bella's secret, but I agreed.

"Okay."

"Okay." Silence followed and I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the emotions of the phone call. I didn't realised how hard this must be for her. Perhaps she couldn't tell me not because of lack of trust, but because she wasn't over it herself. Again, questions plagued my mind. _What has she been through? Why cant she move on? _I thought of how I could make this easier for her, and all I could come up with was:

1) Steal Doc's time machine before Marty McFly got his mitts on it, and go back in time to stop all the pain in Bella's life.

2) Concoct a magic potion so I can finally read her mind and get a gist of what my Angel was dealing with.

3) Tell her my secret too. Show her that I trusted her and that she could do the same with me. The problem was, could I handle her reaction? _Who would tell their secret first?_

"I have the documents with me now. I guess we could meet in the meadow?" Her words trailed off into a question as she began to doubt herself again. I had a feeling she was swaying dangerously to changing her mind and not telling me. With that, I decided to act on number three.

"That's fine with me. I have something I need to tell you also, but there aren't any documents for that. I just need... a promise." I couldn't help but question whether saying that was a good idea or not. _Too late now._

"Hey, I'll show you mine..." She trailed off rather suggestively, and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. It was one of relief. _We're really going to do this._

"Thank you Edward." She sighed, her words completely genuine, though I had no idea as to why she was thanking me.

"For what?"

"For waiting... for agreeing... for just being Edward." She said my name like it was not the expletive I had considered it to be, but like it was the name of a loved one._ Like she saw me as a loved one_. My heart swelled at the thought of her actually loving me, but I stopped my grin before it could spread too wide. _Lets see if she feels that way when I tell her. _In my current state of longing, I told her the truth of my recent feelings.

"I missed you Bella. More than I care to admit." I knew missing her was wrong, but yet I still felt the emptiness from everywhere her skin had touched mine. Throughout the week I had felt soft pulls, and something told me that if I were to investigate, they would have been pulling in her direction every time. I had missed her electric touch. I missed her lips so much. I missed her eyes. I missed her scent.

"Ditto..." She breathed with intensity and feeling, which genuinely shocked me, but ended up in breaking the control of my face as the giant grin of a fool in love spread across my face.

"I'll see you at Sunset." The setting sounded incredibly romantic all of a sudden, and I worried that I may have made it too much like a date setting -fine with me but possibly uncomfortable for her.

"Sunset it is." She confirmed and I swear she sounded like she was sporting a small smile of her own. Thinking ahead to the big reveal, I was quickly reminded of her humanity and vulnerabilities as her heartbeat skipped again.

"Bring a coat. It might get cold." I couldn't help but remind her, but I sounded too much like a pestering parent than I wanted to.

"I... it wont be needed." She said quietly, and I wondered what I had said to make her feel awkward all of a sudden. She didn't give me time to figure it out.

"Bye Edward." The droning of the ended call rang through my head again as I placed the mobile down exasperated. I was regretting my comment on the cold, because the reply it gained made me more confused and somewhat frustrated at having no answers. _At least that will all change at Sunset.

* * *

_**Looking forward to Sunset? I know I am! RRR me XD**

**V  
**


	29. Motherfuk'n Thanksgiving

**I know I am a total BIOTCH for making it like three weeks. I'm sorry. I've been swamed with Science Exams and have a Maths Exam tomorrow which I must avoid because I am unfavorably sick. So yeah here you go. Sunset soon I promise. Oh and please read my other story!!! Natural Fisher features a dark Bella.**

**

* * *

**

**Motherfuk'n Thanksgiving**

**Bella P.O.V**

Before I could tell myself otherwise, I picked up my mobile phone, walking outside to get some fresh air in my lungs to clear my head. I walked over to the peaceful and lonely bench across from the hospital, a small patch of shrubbery and grass cutting it off from the hospitals entrance. I sat down as my hand shook. Could I do this? It didn't matter if I _could_. I most definitely would. He needed to know something. I _needed_ to talk to somebody. My shaking hand found his number, and I pressed the call button, deciding to _'let the chips fall'_. A second after hearing the connection ring, his angelic voice graced my ears, and I felt a small weight lift off of my shoulders at the voice I had not realised I'd missed so desperately.

"Bella..." I felt my walls crumble in the whoosh of the breath I had not realised I was holding. Time for an explanation. _So why did I press the end button?_

"Aw crap! Crap, crap, fucking carpfish in a barrel!!" _What was I thinking? I hadn't even gotten the documents ready."_Agh!!"_ Why didn't I think of them to begin with? _I knew that to tell him this willingly, I must trust Edward to some extent, but enough to forget about legal protection altogether? _I need to get things sorted if-_

I screeched like a banshee as my phone buzzed. I answered it, furious at the contraption for scaring me like that. "UGH! I hung up for a reason!!" I shouted more to the phone than myself. As I ended the call again I felt immediately guilty. I was pissed off at the phone, not Edward.

I was seconds from calling him back when I heard an alarmingly pitiful glug echoing from the hospital. All other sounds drowned out as I ran back to my father in a barely human speed. By the time I got there I found myself in a full blown panic attack, but it began to subside as I heart his heart continue weakly. I kissed my still weak father on the forehead and felt bad about leaving his side, but I knew that this needed to be done. I couldn't find it in myself to leave the room, but at some point I did, walking to the exit feeling my heart pull towards him. I went home, finding the documents that I was looking for in Charlies safe. There were several copies.

Any other normal person would feel downtrodden by their fathers lack of faith in their child, but I knew to think otherwise. I had fucked up after all, so he was right in his assumptions. I'm more thankful that he had faith in me up to this point. Thinking back I realised my mistake with Edward. The first day. The first day we met it was doomed. I should have run, but the thought never materialised itself. Instead I found myself indulging in his presence, in his touch.

_Call him back! _I told myself, not wanting to miss his voice an extra second. I heard the connection and felt him on the other side, though he said nothing. _Great, now he's ignoring me. _"Edward..." I called, unwilling to handle his teenage emotions and feeling bad and annoyed at myself for causing them. Normally hurting someones feelings or making someone angry at me wouldn't phase me in the slightest, but this time the person who was ignoring me held something over me. He knew little things about me, and instead of running he waited for me to vocalise what I was. "Sorry about earlier." I rolled my eyes at my own stupid words. _I'm apologising? Since when do I apologise?! _Fed up with hearing nothing and desperately wanting to hear his voice, I called him again, still a little worried that I could have ruined everything by a thoughtless phone call. "Edward?"

"Bella." My heart inflated at hearing my own name in his beautiful-almost Edwardian accent, much like it did every time I was with him. I fiddled with the documents on the table in-front of me as I though of what to say next. _How do I say this? Do I just blend it into the conversation? No, dumbass, he knows this isn't about pleasantry's._ I spoke quickly even for my own ears.

"!" _Is he laughing at me? He's laughing at me! That twaz!_ I couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto my face at his way of handling things. He was certainly making this easier. "Sorry." _Sorry for being such a weirdo._

"Bella stop apologising. You've done nothing wrong." My smile disappeared like my features had never known it. _I've done everything wrong. _This_ is wrong._

"But I have... that's why this is so hard." I sounded like a sissy. _God, such a baby! _but I needed to get this out. Fighting back the pain in my chest for my past and my curse, I tried to speak again. "I need you to..." _Here we go._ "I have some d-documents that you need to sign." I listened eagerly for what seemed like an eternity for him to ask questions about the documents protecting my existence.

"Okay."

"Okay." I felt shocked but more at ease and comforted by his unexpected reply, but nothing he could say could change my past.

After a moment of tense yet still comfortable silence, I carried on with he discussion. "I have the documents with me now. I guess we could meet in the meadow?" _Would he want to go back to where he first saw my fire display? Do I wan't to go there and actually meet him, face to face? _

"That's fine with me. I have something I need to tell you as-well, but there aren't any documents for that. I just need... a promise." I couldn't help but question whether saying that was a good idea or not. _Too late now._

In aid to lighten the situation I let my addiction to humor slip through the cracks. "Hey, I'll show you mine..." I was rewarded with a chuckle of amusement, not mocking. He sounded optimistic. _That wont last long._

"Thank you Edward." _Thanks for having faith in me up to this point._

"For what?"

"For waiting... for agreeing... for just being Edward." I was truly grateful for him accepting what he knew so far. I was just so grateful to meet someone who wasn't scared from the word 'go'.

"I missed you Bella. More than I care to admit." That right there is what I was grateful for. _Happy motherfuk'n thanksgiving-come-early._

"Ditto..." That was the best response I could muster.

"I'll see you at sunset." If I hadn't silenced the teen in me long ago, I would have seen this as a date.

"Sunset it is." Date confirmed. I smiled as quick images of Edward and I at a candlelit dinner at sunset would be like._ How it would look. How it would feel for him to kiss me goodnight. How he showed me his mothers ring... WOAH! Heavy._

"Bring a coat. It might get cold." My little hopeful visions of the futur stopped dead in their tracks. _I can't get cold because I'm not human._ I don't deserve Edward.

"I... it wont be needed. Bye Edward." Putting the phone down I plonked myself down on the couch in a huff. _So... Sunset huh? _My eyes drifted around the room for something creative when I spotted a stray piece of fabric on the armchair. I could at least get some homework done.

* * *

**By all means, review and tell me how pissed you all are.**


	30. Omen

**I'm happy to say I'm feeling back on track with this. I have a plan, but there's a gap between where I want this story to go and where it is. I think I have some ideas to fill these gaps XD ENJOY!  
****

* * *

**

**Omen**

**Bella.P.O.V**

"That's it!" I shouted in triumph, finally getting my mind to design a descent line of dresses for my Fashion assignment. I'd worried about Alice's size and height becoming a challenging factor in all of this, but I found my mind could recall her height and size perfectly as if she was there in-front of me, yellow tape wrapped around her saying her exact inches. It confused me at first, but I soon realised that I had analysed Alice to perfect detail, sizing her up, without even thinking about it. I stood and ran a hand through my hair, running to my room in a flash and putting the finished sketches on my bed, wiping the hair flopping in my eyes. As I leaned down I saw the still sky high position of the sun. I flopped down on my bed next to my designs with a sigh.

How much longer would I have to wait to see him? I'd done more than I thought I ever could from home on the fashion front, but that still hasn't taken enough time to keep me adequately distracted. Now all I have time to do is _think. _I groaned, punching the bed in my annoyance. I knew exactly where my thoughts have been wanting to take me. My mind wants to fill itself with _him. _It wants me to remember his voice..._ The way his tousled bronze hair would look constantly windswept but stayed strong against the breeze, only his long and majestic fingers able to effect it. How I wanted to bury my hands in there once again... His golden eyes piercing straight through me like I were an open book and he were an avid reader. The feel of his constantly freezing fingers exploring their way around my body... The way he smiled... the way he smelled... felt... looked... touched... kissed... brushed..._

_My god, could I obsess anymore? _It's like I'm the leader of the Edward Cullen Fan-Club. It's a whole club because almost every girl is pining for him. I just don't understand why he could give me the time of day when he has the likes of... well, _anyone_ _normal_ and _safe_ for him to be around -unlike me. This is the worst match in the world; _but he's just so perfect. _I shouldn't even be matched; _but I couldn't leave him now._

Was that really how I felt? If something were to happen, would I truly find myself unable to leave his side? I rolled my eyes and laughed at the ceiling. _At his side. God, I make it sound like we're eternal partners or something. _Continuing my intense stare-off with the ceiling I finally notice the change in visibility. I didn't feel the sun on my skin, nor see its rays illuminate the house anymore. I sat up in a shot, looking to the window for proof.

"Shit!!" The sun was already setting. That meant he was already there waiting for me. I jumped out of the window in a flash and realised that I looked like hell. "Shit!!" I squealed, running back to the house and scaling the wall, a little miffed that I could actually _scale_ a wall. I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed something descent. I threw on a basic black shirt and jeans. I was about to start running for the meadow again when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. "What the fuck?!" _I looked like a goth! Yeah, that screams '_Miss Interesting'_. Jesus!_

I went back to my wardrobe and took a deep breath. "Come on Bella, you know how to do this. You've been making statements for the past whatever-the-fuck-many years." I rifted through my things and found something I hadn't worn since my birth-week celebration with Jacob. Everything slowed down then, including my racing heartbeat. _Is this an omen? A reminder of what I could do to someone? _I thought, taking the dress in my hands and feeling the fabrics. The last time I'd felt this against my skin I was possibly the happiest I had ever been. _Could I see this as good or bad?_

A bird rustled in the trees not too far from my house and I was once again reminded of the time of day._ Fuck it. I'm wearing the prissy-bitch dress. _I wondered about footwear and spotted a pair of black heels by my door. "Perfect!" I practically jumped into them and ran like lightening out of my widow. I hope he's still there. I did say sunset; which counts for like; _what? half an hour?_

I was running flat out to get there when I smelled him. Yes, I _smelled _him. His scent was so powerful, I felt like I was inhaling a drug that would render me unable to talk. In-fact, I knew that would be the case. I'd clam up and find myself unable to say anything. I'd just jump on him. _I can't jump on him. I can't jump on him. _I saw him in the meadow ahead, not yet seeing me. I made my footsteps a bit heavier and rustled a few leaves, and his glorious golden eyes found me. He was assessing my steps... or was it my outfit? _Damnit. I look like such a pussy girl. _When I got to him I looked up into his eyes and he looked back at me wit such intensity all of my resolutions went with the wind and I did it. I jumped on him.

When I say jumped on him, I really mean jump. I did a short run-up with the distance between us and jumped into his arms, my legs finding their way around his waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. All I could say was "You came." I didn't realise how good that little fact made me feel. He kept to his word and I was so thankful of that. I was thankful I could touch him without exploding on fire... I was exploding in something else... _emotions?_

"_You_ came." He said, his arms snaking around me. He sounded happy of that fact too. For the first time in years I felt a sense of belonging. I felt welcome and secure in his arms. I never wanted to leave... but I did. I pulled my head back to look at him, his hand moving to support my back like we were one angelic machine, working together to support each other.

_Strange... his eyes are getting darker.... It must be the sunset. _"I'm sorry I'm late." I said in a huff, remembering why I was here. I clung myself to him harder for a few more seconds, then let him go. I hoped to god that wouldn't be the last time I felt his arms around me. His brow seemed creased in light confusion.

"You're not late. It's still sunset." He gestured to the still setting sun, but I couldn't tear my gaze from him. I noticed the red in his bronze hair flare with the new lighting. _He wont be the only thing flaring a deep red tonight. _I removed my eyes from him, feeling unworthy and demonic for what I'm about to show him. _He wont want me after this._

"Okay. Lets get this started." I started to pace slowly. He held up his hand for me to stop and I did.

"Don't you have some... documents? For me to sign?" My eyes shot wide.

"Aw crap! I left them at home!"_ How the hell could I forget them? They keep me safe from the world. _His eyes left mine, as if thinking and a little broody. I quickly assessed the god before me and spoke from my heart.

"I wont need it with you." I sighed, sure of myself. I didn't even need to think about it. I had no doubts he could keep my secret safe, but that wasn't the same as staying with me.

"Does that mean you trust me?" His eyes burned with some intensity as he watched me resume my pacing, playing with my fingers.

"I think it does." My eyes fluttered to his, like he was a magnet and his eyes were a force I couldn't deny.

"You shouldn't, you know." He broke eye contact, his body language changing. He looked... doubtful. Insecure almost.

"Shouldn't what?" I turned who whole body to his attention.

"Trust me." I had no reply to that. There was silence for a moment when I offered a solution I was feeling reluctant to offer.

"If it makes you feel any better you can sign them tomorrow... that's if you're still in town... or if _I'm_ still in town." I ended in a humorless chuckle and he sounded like he was choking. My eyes snapped to his and he was laughing humorlessly himself, choking on them in disbelief.

"So, what? If this doesn't turn out the way you want it, you'll leave anyway? That's hardly fair." I shushed him and placed my hand on his for him to turn them so our fingers intertwined. I felt the sense of belonging again at the contact. I felt my lust begin to surge for him; for what his fingers could do. I decided to pay attention to the more concerning urge. I felt the strongest urge to comfort him.

"Edward." I looked up at him, refusing to break eye contact to press my point. "This stuff I'm about to tell you... It isn't light. You may not see me with the same eyes."

He took my face in his hands to press _his_ point. "Bella, I'll accept you for whatever you are. I-... We can make this work." It felt so good to have his hands on my face, but I had to ignore that. There were more pressing issues at hand.

"Don't make me promises Edward. I couldn't bare if you broke them." I said, slipping slowly out of his grasp. He reached for me again but I stepped away quickly for his face to contort in pain.

"Don't touch me. I need to show you something." I looked to his eyes for understanding and I had it. He was trusting me. Looking into his eyes I felt a tear fall. Taking a deep breath I held out my hand between us, ready to show him. _Here I go.

* * *

_**NEXT UP... Edward has his say XD**

**V  
**


	31. Anchor

**Ere tis schweedums XD THE BIG REVEAL! I know, I've dragged this on FOREVER, but it's finally here!!! READ ON AND HAVE FUN!**

**

* * *

Anchor**

**Edward P.O.V**

The second my overly-peeled eyes noticed the slightest glimmer of the sun setting, I ran for the Meadow. Alice had told me she could see me alone for about an hour and then my future would disappear. I took that as great news; confirmation that she was really planning on coming tonight. _I don't care if it's past midnight, as long as I get to see her again._

As the minutes ticked by I wondered whether bringing the coat, firmly clutched in my hands as I paced nervously, was a good idea or not. I didn't want her to freeze, but something told me that the cold wind wasn't a factor that she'd ever needed to consider. That didn't stop me from worrying however. I hung the coat on a tree, knowing that if I held it a second longer in my nervous state I would end up rubbing holes in it with my balling and clenching fists. As I resumed my pacing and felt seconds from a mental breakdown I heard a twig snap and my eyes shot up. The sight before me would have given me a heart attack if I were still alive.

She was walking majestically towards me in absolute silence, not making a sound but still advancing at an increasing pace. I was paralysed from the sight of her. She was wearing a delicate blue dress with her hair down, blowing lightly in the wind and it just looked so mythical. She looked so magical and naturally beautiful, and I knew that I was seeing a side of Bella that had been untouched by the horrors of her life.

I was still reeling from the goddess gracing me with her presence when her scent hit me in a strong wave and her arms and legs encircled me, holding onto me for dear life. If I hadn't felt the pleasant sparks of contact I would be sure I had fallen asleep or into the deepest and most detailed daydream in all of my existence. Her voice proved to me that this was in-fact real, because there was no way my mind could conjure up her beautiful voice with such clarity. "You came." She stated in a gush of happiness and I felt the stress leave her muscles as she held onto me, and I felt the heat of her body seep into mine, warming me up like a human, but not with temperature.... she filled me up with love. Something else was happening too. From feeling her so flush against me in that glorious little blue dress reactions from our last encounter stirred in me again. I wanted to touch her all over..._to feel her squirm in my arms, to taste her on my tongue, to be with her intimately..._

"_You_ came." I said as my arms held her closer to me, wanting to show her with the hug that I wasn't going to judge her and that she never needed to doubt me, whilst refusing to let my hands roam her body like they begged to. She pulled her head back to catch my eyes as my hand moved lower of its own accord. I stopped it quickly and I was satisfied that I could stop and keep my hand that low on her back, literally supporting her as she looked into my eyes with those big brown beauties. _I want to kiss her eyelids, to kiss her face and bury myself in her hair... her lips..._

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said in a huff, reality returning in her eyes as she gave ma another quick squeeze and reluctantly let go. My adolescent reactions went to the back of my mind as her skin left mine, and I felt like whining as if my favorite toy had been taken from me. As she moved away from me and absentmindedly tucked a strand of wavy hair behind her ear, I noticed the potent red in it, which then lead me to noticing the sun again, and in turn the entire purpose for us being here. I was so lost in her embrace it took me several seconds to figure it out. _But why was she apologising?_

"You're not late. It's still sunset." I pointed to the sun like an idiot stating the obvious, but she really had nothing to say sorry for. My eyes glued to hers as she looked above them at my... _hair? She likes my hair? _I was about to smile when I saw a deeply troubled look drown her features of her previous happiness.

"Okay. Lets get this started." She started getting all business-ey and built up as she began to pace, and I held up my hand to stop her, remembering something that might make her feel more secure before she showed me anything. She stopped and cocked her perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me.

"Don't you have some... documents? For me to sign?" I asked, and her doe eyes grew wide.

"Aw crap! I left them at home!" This confused me_. Why wouldn't she bring them? If they kept her safe, she should make me sign them. _I suddenly realised that Bella had almost definitely told nobody that she was here with me and I grew angry and self-loathing. _I could kill her so easily adn shes' not making it any easier._

"I wont need it with you." She sighed and my eyes snapped to hers, pressing for the truth. _Did she trust me? Have my vampire abilities worked to lull her towards me? _I wanted to believe her ammune, but there is no other logical way for her to say that. The vampire is making her say those things. I hated myself of being capable of snaring her like that.

"Does that mean you trust me?" Her eyes dragged from mine as she resumed pacing and fiddling with her hands as nervously as I was only moments ago without her.

"I think it does." Her eyes shifted to mine like a child worried that they are about to get scorned by an adult. _Oh its much worse. You're so close to being killed by a vampire._

"You shouldn't, you know." I couldn't handle looking into her eyes knowing that I had the power to turn them milky with the loss of life, just for one moment of nourishment or lack of control.

"Shouldn't what?" That had her full attention.

"Trust me." I clarified. I wanted her to trust me, but I also wanted her to know how dangerous and wrong I am. _She shouldn't be with me. She should be with somebody safe._

"If it makes you feel any better you can sign them tomorrow... that's if you're still in town... or if _I'm_ still in town." Her sarcastic chuckle hurt me to the core and I realised that she had actually hurt my feelings. I had feelings that she could hurt. More to the point, she was going to leave? Just run away? Her eyes tell tales of so much running and hiding, she has to be fed up of it. _Why would she laugh about a burden on her life? Why would she laugh about leaving me? _My own deeply sarcastic, humorless and raspy chuckle broke its way into the meadow. I couldn't believe she could find this laughable.

"So, what? If this doesn't turn out the way you want it, you'll leave anyway? That's hardly fair." I was going to say more, but her hand was on mine, immediately soothing me. I looked into her eyes as her fingers wound around mine. I knew what this was. This was both a question and an answer. She wanted to show me that she trusted me and wanted to stay, but she wanted to know if I felt the same way. My fingers wound with hers tightly as my thumb caressed her soft skin, small sparks greeting me again at her touch. Her eyes grew hooded with what was only describable as lust and that led to my own fantasies coming back at me from earlier. I wanted her close to me again. I wanted to feel those sparks shoot through me, into my soul like they did every time we touched.

"Edward." She looked up a me emploringly and I fought back my desires so I could pay attention to her. _It feels so good to hear my name on her lips. _"This stuff I'm about to tell you... It isn't light. You may not see me with the same eyes."

I almost laughed. Almost. I took her face in my hands, needing to touch and comfort her at the same time. "Bella, I'll accept you for whatever you are. I-... We can make this work." I almost told her I loved her but I stopped myself. The last thing she'd want to hear is that a bloodthirsty vampire loved her.

"Don't make me promises Edward. I couldn't bare if you broke them." She pulled away slowly and I reached for her again, needing to feel and comfort her, but she took a big step back away from me. _Is this it? Is she rejecting me now?. _

"Don't touch me. I need to show you something." I masked my pain at being unable to hold her as close as I wished, but I knew she had something to tell me, so I gave all the control of the situation over to her. As our eyes locked a small tear fell down her face and I watched it fall slowly, silently begging her to let me remove whatever would make her cry and help her with whatever she feared. As she broke eye contact and held her hand out, I knew it wasn't for me to take it. She was showing me what she was directly, by her own choice. She was trusting me with her secrets and I loved her for it.

I watched her hand as she took a few deep breaths and concentrated her own eyes on her palm. She became tense and looked in pain as my eyes flashed to her face, when suddenly a red flame appeared in her hand, large but not frighteningly so. My flight instinct kicked in and I wanted to run from the fire, but I knew it was harmless to me. I trusted Bella to not kill me with it, and even if she did, I wouldn't mind. As long as it was at her hand and it made her happy.

She was taking deep breaths and her eyes shot over to mine, her hair turning a deep red as if it had been soaked in blood, wild and flaming with colour. Her eyes were haunting as they resembled Jaspers burning stone before, except this time I could tell it belonged in her eyes. The running liquid molten between the cracks looked like settling lava with the its bloody essence red seeping its way through the cracks, forever under skin but never seen. I knew from Jaspers words and the complete difference in Bella and her scent, that it was no longer just the two of us. The other thing influencing her decisions and driving Jasper insane with the personality clashes was here too now, looking directly at me with no mercy, admiration or any form of emotion other than danger and hate. I knew I should fear this creature, but I saw the face the eyes were settled in. It was Bella. She was still in the same striking blue dress, but her eyes were no longer her own.

"Bella..." I spoke her name to let her know I could still see her. In that one glorious word I tried to convey my thanks and acceptance. I wanted to express how I wasn't going anywhere and that we had no need to fear each other. I wasn't leaving, but I had a bottomless pit of questions. I would leave it to her to answer when she wished. Though I had known about her ability to manipulate fire, I hadn't known about her eyes and her voice, but I had to take it in my stride. If I showed her my genuine reaction she would probably have a panic attack, because the unoccupied space of my mind was going a mile a minute.

Her eyes closed and she bent in on herself stiffly, like a painful twitch or a big jerk. She whimpered as her breathing reached hyperventilating. I didn't need to be Jasper to know she was in pain. All of that molten hate was coursing its way everywhere underneath her skin and she had stopped fighting it off just now to show me her secret. She didn't look shocked at the pain. She knew showing me would hurt her. I immediately felt guilty and pained at putting her through this pain.

"Bella you can stop now. Please, stop now." I begged her in a calm voice, my voice wavering with emotion that I was trying to hide. It hurt me so much to see her like this, all because I'd pressured her into showing me.

"I'm trying... to keep... control." She panted in a frightening voice, darkened by whatever was trying to rule her. My growls would sound like kittens meows compared to the fear her voice put in me. I tried to ignore it and remember it was still her and that I had nothing to fear.

She started shaking and rubbing her palms against her hand as small sparks of flames flickered their way over random places on her skin to only extinguish as soon as they appeared. I knew she was fighting hard and I was terrified for her. _What's inside of her? _Whatever it was, I prayed that Jasper was wrong and that she could keep control of it. I don't even want to think of what the world would turn into if it was set free.

She groaned in her shaking and I moved towards her with my hands outstretched, though knowing the last thing that she needed was contact. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed, clutching at her head as it was catching fire as-well, though seeming entirely undamaged by it.

I knew that touching her would bring me pain, but I had to comfort her. I would take anything to touch her; to make her feel better.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed in warning as she stumbled backwards from me, holding out her hand as she squinted her eyes again, trying to shut the creature off. Her next words confused and surprised me. "You're lying! STOP LYING!"

"Bella?" I asked, not knowing why she would accuse me of lying.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed just as I smelled the blood, and she turned and ran flat out away from me. I stood for a second in shock looking where the scorched grass faded from a vivid red from exactly where she had run in a big thick line, all the ash spreading around the shape of her body. I took me a second to gather my senses to run after her. I followed the burnt smell of lavender and found her leaning against a tree, shaking and rocking her body as the flickers of fire came shorter and less frequent. She looked so fragile that I felt my heart pull to her again, and I knew it was her anchoring me. Without her I would be a ship lost at sea, left to drift in never-ending loneliness.

I apporoached her weary of her reaction slowly with my hands up in surrender, though her head was still down. Her hyperventilating turned to sobs and her body shook with emotional pain rather than physical. I felt so undescribably bad at that moment for causing this emotional breakdown. _I claim to love her, yet I put her through_ this_?_

I saw the blood trickling down her face slowly, thick and already drying but potent enough that I could practically taste her in the air. I stiffened and forced my eyes away from the cuts her hands had raked on the sides of her head and begged for her eyes to distract me, as they were the only thing that could help me see sense and gain control. I was a ship lost at sea already, and her eyes could anchor me to sanity before I made the worst mistake in my existence.

"That's it... that's what I am." She calmed her sobs enough to speak as I stood frozen, waiting for her eyes to meet mine, praying for the burning black to have gone. Her eyes peekd up at me and I saw they were the deep brown again, glistening with tears and the horrors of her past. She looked so vulnerable and innocent, but entirely scarred. I could only hope that it was not beyond repair.

"Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not lying to you." Her eyes looked up at me in anger and defiance, though the wetness of them made the look useless in intimidating me.

"Why are you still here? You saw that! You saw what I can do!"

"Bella, shhh-" I tried to soothe her but she interrupted me frantically.

"No, Edward! You don't know what I've done! You don't know what I am..." She sobbed again, shaking her head in shame.

"Tell me then." I said quietly, wanting to get us out of the rut we found ourselves in. She looked up at me with her glistening eyes to analyse me or something. Slowly she closed her eyes and looked back at me, emotions hitting me full force with it. I saw trust and love in her gaze. She was going out on a limb for me, putting her existence in danger... _again._

"Sit." She told me, sniffling and moving from her side on the tree. I did as I was asked, taking a deep breath and fought back the growl of hunger and pain of the burn in my throat at her exposed blood being so close to me. As I sat I felt truly cold, and I looked over at her in ehr current state of sorrow. _Was that somethign else she could do?_

"I'm not human." She stated abruptly, hugging her knees and turning her horrified and cautious gaze over to mine to gauge my reaction.

"Really?" Was all I could say. She smelled so good and appetising and resembled so many qualities to a human. Blood pumped through her and her heart thumped to its own beat, calling to me like homing drums. I found it hard to belive she wasn't in smoe part Human, even with the speed and ability to manipulate fire.

"Really." She answered and I didn't know what to say. She quickly filled the silence with a sigh. "I mean... I am human... but I'm not." I was thoroughly confused and it was obvious that she could tell, so she shifted her whole body towards me for her explanation.

"I'm sort of a half breed. My dad's the Human part of me."

"What was your mother?"

"She... I... God this is so _hard._" Shes cradled her head in her hands like she had a headache. She should be begging for an ambulance with her head wound, but it's like she'd forgotten about it.

"Hey... take your time." Though I had little patience, I had endless amounts of time and would wait for her to tell me, though if we left the trunk of this tree without any answers I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd go insane from worry.

She looked back up at me analysing me again, but I kept my eyes on her to convey how much I meant my words. She nodded and took another deep breath, biting her lip and playing with her hands. "I'm a Phlegon.... I'm sort of a descendant to the fire God..."

_Well... I wasn't expecting _that.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. WE DID IT! WE GOT THERE! NOW GO REVIEW!**

**V  
**


	32. Authors Note

Hello everyone. Let me just get this out now.

DO NOT READ ANY OF MY STORIES.

Lately I have been into reading more than writing, so I haven't updated anything. I haven't wanted to. I still don't feel that overwhelming urge, but right now I know that at some point in the future I will be pulling everything, one by one, and rehashing them. I'm doing this because it's been two years in most cases. TWO. YEARS. That is a lot of time to refine my writing style; to change and update my structure and vocabulary. I'm in my second year of English Literature and Language at college, so obviously some techniques have become second nature to me.

So I beg of you, please remain patient. My creative mind is already back in drive. I've recently thought about two new stories, but I have learned from the past and will not submit them until I've sorted out what I already have.

I plan on adding this as a new chapter to every one of my stories so those on story alert know, so if you have multiple emails you only need to read the one.

Again, I'm sorry, but be patient. I promise it will be worth it. I'll probably start the process in two weeks once my Photography and Art Deadlines are out of the way.


End file.
